Una chica de ciudad
by JeanePataki
Summary: Relata la historia de Helga G. Pataki y sus amigos en Hillwood, ya adolescentes y con muchas aventuras nuevas por vivir. PRECAUCION: Algunos contenidos pueden ser para adultos unicamente.
1. El inicio

Hola gente! Bueno aqui estoy compartiendo una nueva historia, espero que les guste :)  
La historia trata de la vida de nuestra queridisima Helga G Pataki, ya con 15 años en una secundaria de Hillwood y, por supuesto, con un Arnold viviendo en San Lorenzo.  
La idea es contarles capitulo a capitulo como nuestra personaje va creciendo lejos de su amado. Algunos capítulos tendran continuación, otros quizás no. Pero si se pierden la historia solo porque no continúa no entenderán de que les estoy hablando en la siguiente.  
Bueno, espero que lo disfruten mucho, espero sus rewiews, ahora si los dejo con el primer capitulo.

**Los derechos de Hey Arnold! no pertenecen al autor de dicha historia, sino a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

Amanece lentamente en Hillwood. Lo que es otro día más para el almanaque, es más importante para los estudiantes de secundaria pues es el primer día de clases. Una muchacha rubia de pelo suelto, con unos jeans claros y remera rosa se lava los dientes estrepitosamente, puesto que, una vez más y como siempre, llega tarde a clases. Saluda a sus padres gritando y llega corriendo a tomar su mochila para luego salir pegando un portazo fuerte y solo para seguir corriendo hacia la escuela. "Diablos no puede ser, siempre tarde, ¡siempre tarde!" se quejó para si misma. Pisó varios charcos de lodo, se chocó a muchas personas y puestos callejeros también a la vez que iba gritando disculpas, aunque no sabia si ya porque lo sentía o porque estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Nada la detuvo. Finalmente se agarró de un árbol para poder recuperar aire y respirar. Valió la pena correr, había llegado a tiempo.  
Cruzó la calle para poder ir al frente de la puerta, allí la estaba esperando su mejor amiga quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a la rutina amiga ¿Te agitaste mucho hoy?  
-Recuerda regalarme un reloj despertador para el siguiente año por favor Phoebs –contestó aun agitada.  
-Recordado –sonrió la pequeña oriental- Si no te molesta puedes acompañarme a ingresar, vamos a buscar unas buenas ubicaciones para sentarnos y quiero estrenar un casillero.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la institución mientras saludaban al resto de compañeros que se iban cruzando. Phoebe llevaba puesto una camisa a cuadros color verde junto a un pantalón negro que le sentaba muy bien pese a su diminuta estatura. Ni bien llegaron al casillero se encontraron con la presencia de una vieja amiga, una muchacha alta de cabellos cortos y oscuros, muy elegante vestida con ropa de ultima moda.

-¿Qué onda chicas? –saluda Rhonda.  
-Hola princesa –saludó Helga con su ironía de siempre- parecen que tus vacaciones te han tratado muy bien.  
-¿Lo dices por el bronceado? Solo las playas de Miami pueden darte este color, nena.  
-Si, lástima que no te da humildad que creo que es lo que más necesitas –rió la rubia.  
-Vamos Helga, -respondió de mala gana- ni siquiera ha comenzado la primer clase y ya me comienzas con tu palabrerío…  
-Vamos Rhonda –dijo imitando su tono de voz- ¿Desde cuando eres tan aburrida?

Suena el timbre que indica que vayan a sus aulas y las tres amigas se dirigen al salón. Helga se sentó casi en el fondo del aula para pasar desapercibida por los profesores en caso de que quiera dormir, sin embargo alguien se sentó muy cerca de ella.

-Hola Helga –saludó amablemente con una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué hay zopenco?  
-¡Que bueno! No has cambiado para nada –se alegró.  
-Pues claro que no, soy la misma de siempre. ¿Qué esperabas cara de murciélago?  
-Precisamente estaba esperando esto, encontrarme con la misma Helga que conocí el año pasado –y se retiró.  
-Ah, mira que emocionante ¿Verdad? - respondió ya casi adormeciéndose justo cuando ingresó el profesor al aula.

Timothy regresó a su banco y tomó asiento. Desde donde se encontraba él podía observarla muy de cerca y así podía soñar con ella todo el tiempo que quisiera. Timothy era un muchacho de estatura promedio, de cabello castaño con unos increíbles ojos celestes. Había ingresado a la escuela el año anterior puesto a que se había mudado para Hillwood para ese entonces. Si bien cuando la había visto le había parecido muy bonita, jamás logró imaginarse que se iba a enamorar tan profundamente de Helga. Le apenaba profundamente el hecho de que ella lo ignore por completo y lo trate como a cualquier compañero más. Sin embargo no se daba por vencido, le encantaba mirarla, observar en ella sus ojos azules, su uniceja, sus largas piernas y también, por supuesto sus pechos y su trasero, aunque al mirar estos últimos siempre se sonroje.

Luego del largo sermón del nuevo profesor, finalmente llegó la hora de almorzar. Helga se levantó rápidamente para ir a donde Phoebs y arrastrarla hacia el comedor. Muy cerca de ellas pasó corriendo un atolondrado Gerald quien ni se molestó en pedir perdón, lo que a Phoebe le causó bastante desagradable.

-Aun estoy esperando el día que se le enreden esos pelos necios contra algún techo –rió Helga.  
-Yo estoy esperando el día que sea más cortés y nos pida disculpas –protestó la oriental.  
-Creo que alguien está celosa –dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca de risa.  
-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?  
-Vamos Phoebs, ambas sabemos por qué estaba corriendo asi.  
-No Helga, no voy a aceptarlo. Sabes que él es parte de mi pasado, eramos solo unos niños, nada más. –pero al girar en el primer pasillo vieron al morocho besando apasionadamente a su nueva novia, Sophia una muchacha de octavo grado, uno menor que ellos. Phoebe dirigió una mirada sutil de tristeza hacia la escena pero siguió su camino con su amiga.  
-¿Lo ves? –comentó la rubia con cara de vanidosa por haberlo sabido antes.  
-Si, lo veo. –rodó los ojos al mirarlos de nuevo- Y también ya lo he visto antes.  
-Se fuerte Phoebs –se limitó a decir Helga para el mal gusto de su amiga.

Luego de tomar sus comidas cada una se sentaron en la mesa donde Rhonda y Lila se encontraban allí. Al rato se le unieron también Sid, Harold, Stinky y Timothy.

-¿Que onda Helga? –dijo Sid -¿Vas a volver a estar en el equipo de baseball de niñas este año?  
-Por supuesto que si zopenco ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo alguien como yo, la gran Helga G Pataki, bateadora número uno de todo Hillwood va a faltar en el equipo? ¿Te imaginas el destino trágico que sufrirían esas niñas sin mi?  
-Ya, no era para que estés abriendo esa bocota que tienes –reprochó Harold –Mejor llénatela comiendo unas de estas barras de chocolate –sacó una de su bolsillo- que están super.  
-¿Cómo es posible que hayan pasado tantos años de conocernos y que aún sigas igual, Harold? –interrumpió Rhonda.  
-Es que la esencia de las personas no cambia nunca –explicó Phoebe.  
-¿La ciencia?  
-No Stinky, la esencia. El resultado de todas las cualidades que nos define como seres que somos –respondió una muy amable Lila.  
-Exacto. La esencia de Lila es ser una señorita perfección ¿Lo ves? –explica Helga mientras todos rien.  
-La esencia de Helga es ser mandona y gruñona como desde el kínder –acotó Harold.  
-De todas maneras yo creo que siguen siendo cualidades –acotó Timothy mirando a Helga.  
-Yo creo que tu mejor cualidad es cuando cierras la boca –contestó una Helga a medio sonrojar.  
-Miren, allí vienen Gerald junto a Eugene –dijo Sid.  
-Oye Gerald ¿Qué no te han enseñado a que primero se come la comida y luego el postre? –se burló Harold nuevamente.  
-Oye, si lo dices por Sophi entonces no me queda mas que responder que tendría una dieta a base de postres –contestó un morocho sonriente.  
-¡Y que postre! –acotó Stinky recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte del morocho.  
-Ah, vamos… -dijo Helga al ver a su amiga incómoda- Si ella es un postre, debe ser alguno de segunda categoría…  
-¿De que hablas Pataki? Tu no eres ni siquiera una fresa del postre, tan solo mírate. –bromeó Gerald.  
-Tienes razón, yo valgo más que un simple postre –remató ante las risas de los demás.  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Gerald –interrumpió Rhonda- de veras Helga, y lo digo como amiga, deberías combinar más los atuendos cuando te vistes.  
-¡Siento mucho estropear tu paisaje, su alteza! –se burló sin darle importancia.  
-No entiendo de que hablas tú Rhonda, la ropa al fin y al cabo es para vestirse nomás. –acotó Harold.  
-¿Cómo vas a entender de moda si tienes un doctorado en mal gusto, gordiflón?  
-¡¿Gordiflón?! ¿Cómo te atreves?  
-Vamos chicos, basta ya de pelear. Terminemos de comer bien –expresó Lila con toda su amabilidad.  
-Ya han escuchado a la señorita perfección –y volvieron a las peleas.

Mientras todo ocurría Timothy no paraba de observar a Helga. Tenía una sonrisa tan bella, tan perfecta. Era todo en la vida del muchacho. No podía parar de pensar en ella un instante, todos los días, todo el día. Ella era la perdición de él, pero aún nadie lo sabía.

Helga regresó a su hogar luego de un nuevo día de clases. Las cotidianidades no habían cambiado mucho. Bob seguía trabajando con los localizadores y Miriam divagando por el hogar. Hoy no habría nada mejor para hacer que quedarse en casa y soportar un nuevo día en familia.

-Ya llegué papá.  
-Hola Olga, ¿Sabes de casualidad donde está el abridor de latas que tu madre no sabe donde lo ha guardado otra vez?  
-Soy Helga, papá. –Respondió de mala gana- Y no tengo idea de donde puede estar.  
-Maldición, siempre debo hacerlo todo yo en esta casa… -refunfuñó mientras se volvía a la cocina.  
-Si Bob, todo tienes que hacer tú –rodó los ojos mientras se dirigía a su habitación -¿Mamá?  
-Aquí estoy Helga –salió su madre al pasillo- ¿Cómo fue tu primer día de clases?  
-Igual, ya sabes, lo de siempre –rodó los ojos- El profesor explica y nosotros copiamos.  
-¡Que bueno! Me alegra que te esté yendo bien –dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia.  
-A propósito mamá, este sábado es el cumpleaños de Lila y nos quedaremos en su casa.  
-¿Se quedarán a dormir?  
-Pues si, eso creo.  
-¿Beberán? –preguntó con preocupación.  
-No lo se Miriam –respondió molesta.  
-Sabes que no quiero que estés bebiendo Helga, puede ser peligroso.  
-Vamos Miriam, ya no soy más una niña, tengo quince años.  
-Pues para mi siempre lo serás, muchachita –la abraza mientras Helga se zafa tan pronto como sea posible – ¿Van a ir los muchachitos también?  
-¿Muchachitos? –preguntó extrañada.  
-Si, muchachos, ya sabes, quizás alguno que te guste…  
-¿Me guste? –Rió- Me haces reír mucho madre, como si hubiera alguien interesante…  
-Ya sabes Helga, tu hermana Olga a los quince años ya tenía un novio.  
-Pero Olga es perfecta, Helga no lo es –respondió de mala gana y se encerró en su habitación.

Y es que Helga estaba diciendo la verdad. Jamás se volvió a sentir enamorada desde que Arnold no está más. Hacía mucho tiempo que la rubia ya no sentía como su panza se estremecía como cada día que lo veía, ni el sudor helado de la piel ni los estruendosos y rápidos latidos del corazón. Ella lo recordaba con mucho amor, pero había olvidado como se sentía querer devotamente a alguien. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de escribir poesía pues no tenía más inspiración, dejó de hacerlo a diario para hacerlo solo de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no había podido olvidarlo jamás y lo recordaba todos los días de su vida. Hoy no iba a ser la excepción. Se la pasó todo el día encerrada en su habitación escuchando música y leyendo comics. Pero la tranquilidad que reinaba iba a ser interrumpida por Bob quien la llamaba desde afuera.

-¡Olga! ¡Olga! Uno de tus amiguitos te busca en la puerta de casa.  
-Soy Helga papá –respondió por millonésima vez mientras se dirigía a la puerta y atendía.  
-Hola Helga –saludó Timothy- ¿Cómo estás?  
-Hola cara de murciélago. ¿Qué hay de nuevo? –cierra la puerta y se sienta en el pórtico.  
-Nada, solo estaba de paso y como sé que vives aquí me parecía muy irrespetuoso pasar por la puerta de tu casa y no saludarte.  
-Veo que tienes una vida muy interesante, zopenco. –el muchacho rió.  
-Sabes Helga, me caes muy bien. –Sonrió- Eres una caja de sorpresas.  
-Soy un ser increíble y no tiene que decírmelo nadie para que me de cuenta.  
-De acuerdo –y enfatizó:- ser increíble ¿Vas a ir al cumpleaños de Lila?  
-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?  
-Lo siento, no quise ser grosero –se sonroja- Solo quería saber si vas de curioso…  
-De acuerdo. ¿Se te ofrece algo más? –lo miró despectivamente.  
-No… -se sonrojó- No. –se afirmó para si mismo. –Creo que mejor iré a casa, ya es muy tarde. Gracias por atenderme y nos vemos mañana.  
-Si, si, adiós –contestó Helga mientras ingresaba en su casa.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación cuando oyó nuevamente a sus padres discutir. Se encerró con llave una vez allí y tomó el teléfono para llamar a su mejor amiga y distraerse de la situación de sus padres. Luego de haber charlado lo suficiente decidió irse a la casa de su mejor amiga a dormir puesto que ya no soportaba más oírlos gritar. Colgó y comenzó a buscarse las cosas para llevarse a lo de su amiga cuando al fin los gritos cesaron. No le importó mucho pues eso no la iba a hacer cambiar de parecer, ya había arreglado con Phoebe. Tomó sus cosas y salió de su habitación. Se dirigió a donde su padre para avisarle que no pasaría la noche allí y éste, como siempre, no le dio importancia. Menos después de haber discutido tanto. Se marchó de su casa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en lo de la oriental.  
Ambas cenaron allí y luego de esto se quedaron mirando unos Dvd's de bandas musicales. Estaban teniendo una velada perfecta hasta que el teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga? –contestó Phoebe.  
-Es Bob ¿Olga se encuentra allí?  
-Enseguida –dijo de mala gana pasándole el teléfono a Helga.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora Bob?  
-¡Quiero que vengas urgente a casa! ¡Es una emergencia!  
-¿Qué pasa Bob? ¿Aun no encuentras el abre latas? –preguntó sarcástica.  
-No, es sobre tu madre… la acaban de internar.  
-¡¿Qué?!

**Continuará...**


	2. Amores que matan

**Los derechos de Hey Arnold! no pertenecen al autor de dicha historia, sino a Craig Bartlett y Viacom.**

Phoebe ofreció pagarle un taxi a Helga quien apenas colgó con su padre salió para el hospital. En el camino Helga pensaba en por qué su madre había sido internada, aunque ya se lo imaginaba. Al llegar estaba Bob en la sala de espera, sentado y mirando el piso. Ella se acercó hacia donde él y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Olga, eres tú…  
-Soy Helga papá –expresó rodando los ojos- ¿Cómo está mamá? ¿Qué le pasó?  
-Ya sabes… -hizo una pausa y suspiró- tu madre tiene problemas y bueno, esta vez se excedió un poco…  
-¿Se excedió? ¡Vamos, Bob! Tú sabes por qué hizo esto y por qué lo hace… -lo enfrentó.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué soy yo el culpable de todo? –Levanta la voz- ¡Yo no le hice eso! Fueron sus adicciones y…  
-Señor, guarde silencio por favor, respete al resto –interrumpió una enfermera.  
-Claro que no lo hiciste tu, pero la indujiste a eso… ¿Sabes que? Estoy cansada de esto ¿O por qué piensas que paso más tiempo en cualquier lado de la ciudad antes que en casa? ¡No los soporto más! Estuve aguantando demasiado tiempo ya…  
-¿Ah si? ¿Cuánto tiempo? A ver, dime –respondió un Bob desafiante.  
-¿En serio lo preguntas? –Dijo Helga sarcástica- Desde que tengo noción de vida ¿Te parecen pocos quince años?  
-¿Familia Pataki? –preguntó un médico y ambos fueron hacia él.  
-¿Cómo se encuentra mi mamá? –pregunto una Helga preocupada.  
-Bien, se encuentra estable.-respondió amablemente el profesional- No fue más que un susto… incluso ya está despierta y la buena noticia es que no es necesario hacer algún lavaje estomacal…  
-¿Puedo pasar a verla?  
-Mmm… -se quedó pensativo- No es por entrometido pero creo que en este momento no le es conveniente hablar con las personas que causaron su depresión, si eres una de ellas te aconsejo que vuelvas mañana.  
-La niña no tiene nada que ver en todo esto –aclaró Bob y se dirigió a Helga- Tómate tu tiempo, te esperaré en el auto – y diciendo esto se retiró del lugar.  
-Acompáñame por aquí por favor –le dijo el médico a Helga y ésta lo siguió.

La habitación era la 102, para su suerte, Miriam estaba en terapia intermedia. Helga, un poco insegura de su reacción asomó la cabeza por la puerta para verla, apenas fue vista por su madre quien le regaló una sonrisa y esto hizo que ingresara al cuarto en su totalidad.

-Hola mamá…  
-Helga… -suspira- Discúlpame por favor –se hecha a llorar.  
-Miriam… -se acercó a su madre y la abraza.  
-¿Sabes hija? Tú no mereces pasar por nada de esto, creo que no soy una buena madre… -Helga no sabe que contestarle y se hace un silencio por un momento. –Solamente espero que algún día me entiendas y si ahora me sabes disculpar con eso me alcanza…  
-Creo que fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez, Miriam –responde apenada- Realmente a veces pienso que necesitas ayuda.  
-Es muy difícil de controlar Helga, más cuando tu padre no entra en razones y piensa que…  
-Basta mamá –la interrumpe-no vine aquí a que me hables de Bob, solo vine a verte a ti.  
-Lo siento Helga, es que me siento incomprendida… -dijo mientras se le caían las lagrimas  
-Y yo trato de entenderte Miriam, pero lo que no entiendo tu obstinación de querer seguir así, tu única solución es embriagarte cuando las cosas salen mal y creo que esa es una manera cobarde de afrontar las cosas. ¿Sabes que? Yo no puedo disculparte porque yo no hice nada para que termines así, deberías disculparte contigo misma…  
-Te entiendo y creo que tienes razón. –Se hizo otro silencio incómodo- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Helga. Voy a seguir tu consejo –le sonrió.  
-Bien, ahora me voy que Bob me espera afuera… -besa a su madre en la frente y se dirige a la puerta- ¡ah! Y otra cosa, creo que no eres tan mala madre como piensas, podría haber sido peor… -sonrió mientras Miriam también le devolvía una.

Helga se retira de la habitación y se dirige al auto donde su padre la esperaba. No parecía hacerse muchos problemas ya que lo encontró dormido. Subió al vehículo y de un portazo lo despertó. Luego del salto puso en marcha el motor y aceleró. Hicieron unas cuadras en silencio hasta que, sin soportar más, Helga se decidió a hablarle.

-¡¿Y?! –le dijo de mala gana y cruzada de brazos.  
-¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora?  
-¿No vas a preguntarme nada? ¿Ni siquiera en cómo se encuentra?  
-¿Para que necesito saberlo? Está ebria.  
-Ya no.  
-Bueno, con una gran resaca –acotó sarcásticamente.  
-¡Vamos Bob! Mamá necesita ayuda y con esto no puedes ayudarla mucho…  
-¿Me has visto cara de psicólogo o de médico? Tu madre ya no puede conseguir ayuda, es un caso perdido.  
-¿De que hablas? –Expresó enojada- Creo que ahora necesita más ayuda que nunca, esto se le ha ido de sus propias manos.  
-¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta? Que todo eso que compra para ingerir lo hace con el dinero que –y resaltó- yo gano.  
-¿Eso es lo único que te importa, verdad Bob? Tu dinero, tu cochino dinero… Mira todo el dinero que tienes ¿Y qué? ¿Eres feliz acaso?  
-Olga, la felicidad es un estado de ánimo y si, a mi el dinero me hace feliz porque tienes acceso a todas las comodidades, como esta –saca su celular- ¿Lo ves?  
-Ya basta papá –dijo cansada- son casi las tres de la mañana y después de todo lo que pasó estoy exhausta como para discutir contigo.  
-Así es, Olga, ahora vamos a ir a casa y descansarás sobre una cama ¿Sabes como se consiguen las camas? ¡Con dinero! –rio.

Helga rodó los ojos y miró por la ventana. Simplemente no podía entender como era que su padre era tan frio, tan materialista y que solo piense en él mismo. De todas maneras no tardó mucho en distraerse de esos pensamientos puesto a que pasaron por la puerta de Sunset Arms. Intentó engañarse a ella misma y quiso disimular su interés por esa casa en particular, pero no pudo consigo misma y al instante recordó sus tiempos de niñez en ese pórtico. La nostalgia se apoderó de ella una vez más y esto la entristeció un poco. Finalmente llegaron a su casa y sin siquiera dar las buenas noches subió a su alcoba. Realmente estaba muy triste y necesitaba descansar, no solo física sino mentalmente luego de todo lo sucedido.  
A la mañana siguiente Helga se quedó dormida para ir a su segundo día de clases puesto a todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se levantó de su cama, se duchó para relajarse, se preparó el desayuno y salió a buscar a la persona que mejor sabe escucharla: la doctora Bliss.

Al llegar a su oficina la psicóloga se sorprendió mucho puesto que no esperaba a Helga allí.

-¡Hola Helga! –La saludó- ¿Qué te trae por aquí si nuestras citas son los viernes?  
-Hola Doctora Bliss, lamento interrumpirla –expresó la muchacha desganada.  
-No me interrumpes para nada, no te preocupes. ¿En que puedo ayudarte? –Observó la hora- ¿No deberías estar en clase?  
-Necesito hablar con usted sobre una situación peculiar que tuve anoche –se lleva una mano a su cabeza- sé que nuestras sesiones son los días viernes pero, realmente necesito hablar con alguien y ¿Quien mejor que usted?  
-De acuerdo Helga –sonrió por el cumplido- pasemos a charlar un poco… -la invitó sabiendo de antemano que realmente era grave, podía notarlo en su rostro.

Luego de una larga extra-sesión Helga caminó más relajada hacia el parque y se sentó en una banca a disfrutar del sol. Quería poner la mente en blanco, dejar de pensar un poco. Si bien se sentía mucho más aliviada después de hablar con su psicóloga, aún creía que merecía un verdadero, aunque sea corto, descanso. Repentinamente su soledad se vio interrumpida por una voz que ella ya conocía.

-Hola Helga –Ella voltea.  
-¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de chorlito?  
-Nada, solamente salía de la escuela y te encontré sentada aquí…-respondió un amable Timothy- ¿Por qué no has ido?  
-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? –respondió secamente.  
-Pues si, me importa –se acerca al banco- ¿Puedo sentarme? –Helga lo mira de arriba abajo.  
-Hazlo si quieres, la banca es pública, cerebro de mosca.  
-Gracias –mostró una sonrisa- Te decía, que si me importa pues pensé que habías enfermado o algo pero estás aquí… ¿Acaso… -hizo una pequeña pausa- te has escapado?  
-¡Claro que no, zopenco! Helga G Pataki no se enferma fácilmente.  
-Si quieres, entonces puedes confiar en mí –le sonríe.  
-¿Y por qué habría de confiar en ti? –se cruza de brazos mientras enarca una ceja mientras se preguntaba para si misma que provecho quería sacar Timothy tratándola tan amablemente.  
-No lo se, solamente lo estoy sugiriendo…  
-De acuerdo si de eso se trata entonces sugeriré yo –hace una mueca de cinismo- ¿Por qué mejor no me prestas lo que hicieron hoy en clase para poder copiarlo?  
-Es una muy buena idea pero ¿Qué tal si mejor nos reunimos y, no solo lo copias, sino hacemos la tarea juntos? –le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas al hacerle esa propuesta.  
-¿Tarea? ¿Juntos? Vaya, si que estás loco…  
-¿Loco? No entiendo….  
-Si, -se para- estás loco si crees que haré la tarea junto a ti. –Comienza a caminar en dirección a su casa- Gracias por nada, cara de murciélago.

Un Timothy confundido se quedó observando como Helga se alejaba. A su vez Helga se preguntaba por qué este muchacho ha estado persiguiéndola y, aun después de haberlo tratado mal, seguía insistiendo y mostrando interés en ella. Pero ¿Con que motivo? ¿Con que razón? Esas preguntas se las hacía la menor de las Pataki yendo a buscar la tarea del día a la casa de su inseparable Phoebe.

Continuará.

Hola lectores ¿Como les va? Les cuento que el día de ayer recibí 47 visitas de esta nueva historia que estoy redactando... 47 visitas y ni un rewiew! :'( eso me puso bastante triste. Asi que ahora que les adelanto el segundo espero sus rewiews para que me inspiren a seguir adelante con esto :)  
Muchas gracias por leer, prontito el capitulo Nº3. Si querés saber cuando, solamente seguime ;)


	3. De compras

Capitulo III: De compras

Sonaba el timbre de salida de la escuela y todos huían despavoridos. Al fin era viernes y por fin comenzaba el fin de semana. Phoebe, Ronda, Lila y Helga salían charlando sobre sus cosas y sobre los planes que tenían.

-Van a venir a mi cumpleaños, ¿cierto? –preguntó Lila.  
-Vamos Lila ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que estaremos allí –respondió Rhonda.  
-No pregunto por nada en especial, solamente quiero asegurarme de su presencia… -dice con su caracterizada amabilidad.  
-Helga y yo esta tarde iremos de compras para vernos bien y también compraremos tu regalo Lila –comenta Phoebe.  
-Yo siempre me veo bien –interrumpe Helga sonriendo- no veo porque tanto alboroto. –Todas ríen ante el comentario de Helga pero son interrumpidas por un Gerald que se lleva por delante a una Rhonda desconcertada.  
-¡Hey! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, Gerald! –gritó muy molesta.  
-Lo siento Rhonda –dijo sin siquiera voltear y se dirigía, por supuesto, a donde estaba Sophia esperándolo.  
-¿Ese pelos necios nunca aprenderá buenos modales? –comentó la rubia.  
-¡Claro que no! –agregó una, aún mas molesta que el resto, Phoebe. -¡Es un grosero!  
-Lo que hace es criminal ¿Acaso no puede ir caminando? –acotó su mejor amiga ante la reacción de la oriental.  
-Si que Gerald está actuando extraño desde que se puso de novio con esa muchacha –comentó Lila. -No creo que Sophie sea una mala influencia –acota Rhonda- La he conocido un poco en una convención de bailarinas, ella hace danza clásica.  
-¡Claro! Y a todas nos importaba ¿cierto? –agrega una Phoebe enojada.  
-De acuerdo chicas, tranquilicémonos –dijo Helga- Lila ¿Necesitarás ayuda para algo?  
-No te preocupes Helga, Rhonda ya se ofreció a ayudarme y también Brainy lo hará.  
-¡Vaya! Tu si que sabes divertirte –respondió irónicamente –De acuerdo señoritas, ahora debo irme, a ustedes las veré mañana y a ti, Phoebs, te veré más tarde. Adiós.  
-Hasta luego Helga –saludaron todas.

La menor de las Pataki comenzó a caminar hacia el estudio de la doctora Bliss puesto a que, todos los viernes, tenían una cita pactada. Lila siguió charlando con Rhonda mientras que Phoebe observaba a un acaramelado Gerald tomándose de las manos con su novia. Sin mucho más para hacer Phoebe se despidió de sus amigas y se fue caminando cabizbaja hasta su casa. La morocha no estaba celosa sin motivo alguno, ella aún sentía cosas por Gerald. Mientras las nubes grises se iban acumulando en el cielo para dar un nuevo espectáculo lluvioso, Phoebe recordó una situación.

_-Flashback-_

_-¡Espera! ¡Espera! –gritó en vano una Phoebe de doce años al chofer de ómnibus mientras corría para alcanzarlo, pero este no la oyó. -¡Diablos! –se maldijo para ella misma. Mientras tanto en Hillwood apenas comenzaba a llover, nuestra pequeña amiga comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su casa, prefiriendo esto antes que esperar otro ómnibus más. Mirando al suelo y con el cejo fruncido, maldiciendo en porqué el bus se había ido se lleva por delante a un muchacho moreno de pelos muy largos._

_-Lo siento Phoebs, no te vi –se adelantó a disculparse.  
-Lo siento yo, Gerald. Estaba mirado al suelo y no estaba prestando atención a donde caminaba.  
-De acuerdo –le sonrió- y… ¿Hacia donde caminabas? –preguntó algo sonrojado.  
-¿Eh? –pregunta confundida.  
-Lo siento –se sonroja- creo que estoy metiendo mi nariz en donde no me importa...  
-¿Eh? –Vuelve a preguntar hasta que reacciona- No, nnno es molestia tu pregunta, al contrario –se sonroja un poco- voy hasta mi casa.  
-Ah, de acuerdo –se toma el brazo izquierdo en señal de timidez- Si quieres puedo acompañarte –Phoebe lo mira fijo- Digo… si tu quieres ¿verdad? –se retracta el morocho- Tengo paraguas –dijo esto último casi susurrando de timidez.  
-Si… si, no hay problema alguno… -contesta la oriental con el rostro casi rojo._

_Ambos comienzan a caminar, hicieron unos apenas unos metros en silencio pero Gerald en seguida trató de romper el hielo, puesto a que lo ponía muy nervioso el hecho de no entablar una conversación. Y de esa misma manera fue también como poco a poco se fueron relajando, haciendo de ese viaje uno cada vez más placentero y más cómodo, lleno de risas, dichos, chistes, compartiendo anécdotas, etc. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Phoebe, la lluvia no había cesado. Habían caminado muy cerca uno del otro para cubrirse bajo el paraguas azul de Gerald. Habían compartido un momento muy lindo dentro de sus vidas. Ninguno de los dos deseaba despedirse, pero ninguno de los dos tampoco se animaba a más, o al menos era lo que ellos mismos creían._

_-Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta mi casa, ha sido muy amable de tu parte –se reverencia ante él.  
-De ninguna manera, gracias a ti por dejarme ir contigo un rato y… -se sonroja- por haberla pasado tan bien. -Eres muy amable, Gerald –le dijo Phoebe mientras lo miraba a los ojos –a mi también me agrada pasar tiempo contigo. –Lo abraza de a poco y suavemente.  
-¿De veras? –susurró un sonrojado Gerald mientras respondía al abrazo de ella. Se quedaron abrazados durante un largo rato, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia y de su respiración, sintiendo sensaciones maravillosas en todo el cuerpo cuando sus pieles se encontraban.-¿Sabes? Podríamos pasar más ratos como este, si es que realmente te agradan… -propuso.  
-Oh, Gerald –sonrió una sonrojada Phoebs- me encantaría –lo mira a sus ojos.  
-A mi… -la voz le temblaba un poco mientras buscaba en su interior el valor que le faltaba para terminar de hablar- a mi… -traga saliva estrepitosamente- a mi en este momento me gustaría darte algo…  
-¿De veras? –Preguntó sabiendo ya de antemano de que se trataba- ¿Y puedo saber que es?  
-Pues… solo cierra tus ojos –propuso tímidamente._

_Phoebe cerró sus ojos mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar y sus piernas se tambaleaban. Gerald la miró fija pero tiernamente y, siempre con suavidad, la tomó del rostro para acercarse lentamente a su boca para sellar, al fin, el primer beso de ambos. Ella sentía que su estómago iba a reventarse por todas las hermosas sensaciones que corrían a través de éste. Parecía un hermoso sueño del que nunca hubiera querido despertar._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Abrió los ojos. Ya estaba parada en la puerta de su casa, toda empapada por la lluvia. Nadie fue a cubrirla de ella y, seguramente, Gerald estaría usando su paraguas para cubrir a su novia. Con una lágrima desbordando de sus preciosos ojos negros ingresó a su hogar.

Para suerte de ambas chicas la lluvia había cesado para más tarde y el clima les permitía salir de compras para comprarle el regalo a Lila y también algo para lucir ellas en la fiesta. Cuando Phoebe llegó al centro de la ciudad Helga ya estaba allí esperándola.

-No puedo creer que haya llegado antes que ti, pequeña amiga –comienza a delirar amablemente la rubia.  
-Si, si, Helga, lo que tu digas –respondió de mala gana.  
-¡Vamos Phoebs! –Se ponen a caminar- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso perdiste tu sentido del humor?  
-Si. Creo que lo dejé guardado en mi casa antes de salir ¿Sabes?  
-Oye, debería ser yo la que se comporte así ¿Qué te traes?  
-Nada –responde secamente- Vayamos a por el regalo de Lila.  
-De acuerdo –respondió una confundida Helga y continuó- ¿Tienes en mente que vas a comprarte?  
-No.  
-Ah, ya entiendo –dijo la rubia con una mueca de aburrimiento- lo único que tienes en mente es a ese pelos de espagueti ¿verdad?  
-¡Pues claro que si! ¿Qué quieres que piense si todos los días me refriega en la cara su estupenda relación con Sophie?  
-Lo siento amiga, pero creo que debes tranquilizarte un poco… hay muchos peces en el agua ¿sabes? -Lo se Helga, pero no es eso lo que me molesta, ya sabes… -doblan en una esquina- me molesta que… -aparece Gerald dejando en la parada de ómnibus a su novia- ¿Lo ves? –Dijo una Phoebe enojada- ¡es como si me lo hiciera a propósito! –Gerald las ve y se acerca hacia ellas.  
-¿Que onda, muñecas?  
-¡Hola, pelos nerviosos! –saluda la rubia.  
-Hola –se limitó a decir la oriental.  
-¿Y hacia donde iban? –mira a Phoebe y nota su enojo para retractarse enseguida- Si se puede saber… -Estamos recorriendo vidrieras para comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños a la señorita perfección, pero por ahora no hemos encontrado algo que le pueda llegar a gustar…  
-¡Oh, Dios mio! –Grita el morocho- ¡El regalo de Lila! Lo he olvidado por completo… -se aflija.  
-Bieeen… si quieres puedes acompañarnos y podemos comprarle algo entre los tres ¿Qué te parece? -responde una nerviosa Helga evadiendo la mirada asesina de Phoebe.  
-Es una buena idea y llevo dinero encima. Gracias Helga, eres genial.  
-Ya lo se –respondió con una sonrisa y le guiña un ojo a su molesta amiga queriendo apaciguar las cosas.

Inmediatamente los tres se pusieron a caminar buscando vidrieras. Helga por supuesto en el medio de ambos para romper el hielo una y otra vez hasta que se toparon con una vidriera que le llamo poderosamente la atención a la rubia: un vestido color lila con detalles en rosa pálido, muy sencillo pero precioso. Sin dudarlo ingresó a la tienda, lo probó y se lo compró. Mientras tanto Phoebe seguia buscando ropas para evadir a Gerald pero nada le resultó interesante. Salieron de allí y siguieron caminando para frenar en otra vidriera donde la morocha se probó un vestido color aguamarina, de un largo hasta un poco antes que sus rodillas y con un tajo que dejaba lucir a sus piernas. Cuando Gerald la miró asi creyó perder un poco la cabeza, hasta que volvió en si. Finalmente y luego de dar tantas vueltas compraron el regalo de Lila y se tomaron unas malteadas para el regreso a casa. Como estaba apunto de anochecer, Gerald se ofreció a acompañar a las jóvenes hacia sus respectivos hogares. Todo marchaba bien hasta que llegaron a la casa de Helga, la dejaron allí y ambos chicos siguieron su camino hasta la casa de la oriental. Ninguno de los dos habló durante casi todo el trayecto, hasta que Phoebe al fin se animó:

-¿Sabes Gerald? No es necesario que me acompañes, puedo ir sola... -le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.  
-No Phoebe, soy un caballero y es mi deber acompañarte.  
-Pues si es solo por tu deber, entonces no me interesa -contesta irritada- sé como llegar. -se le adelanta unos pasos. En el cielo las nubes lentamente volvían a desechar más agua que la de esa tarde. Gerald se había quedado casi sin palabras.  
-No puedo creer que digas eso... ¿es que acaso está mal ser un caballero?  
-No ¿sabes que es lo que está mal?-alzó la voz- Que tu siempre hiciste las cosas porque debian ser de cierta forma y no por motus propio.  
-¡Oye, retráctate! ¡Eso no es cierto! -rodó los ojos- Vamos Phoebs ¿Es que ya te olvidaste quien soy?  
-¡No! Sé muy bien que clase de persona eres Gerald. Un cobarde que solo hace las cosas porque -y resalta con sus manos- "deben ser asi". -La lluvia comienza a ser más intensa.  
-Phoebe, si te estoy acompañando a tu casa es porque quiero acompañarte de veras -respondió algo aflijido- Nadie me obliga a hacerlo... -y le cambia de tema- Tengo paraguas sino quieres mojarte...  
-No me interesa ¿Por que intentas ser buena persona conmigo sino te importo?  
-Phoebe, si me importas y mucho más de lo que tu crees... -la cubre con su paraguas- Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti y sé también que soy el culpable de todo esto que te sucede ahora... -se le entrecorta la voz- lamento no haber sido lo mejor para ti...-La morocha seguía caminando sin responder nada- Si me preocupo por ti es porque te quiero, siempre te quise, tu lo sabes. Te juro que nunca te mentí. -llegan al pórtico de la casa de Phoebe.  
-Lo sé Gerald, pero... -se le entrecorta la voz- a mi no me alcanza solo con que me quieras...

Se quedaron ahí debajo del paraguas, como hacía tanto tiempo alguna vez tambien lo habían hecho para sellar ese beso tan hermoso. Solo que esta vez estaban en total silencio, ambos mirando al suelo viendo como sus zapatos se inundaban de gotas de lluvia.

-Phoebe, yo te quiero aún... muchísimo. -por fin se animó a romper el silencio- Y quiero lo mejor para vos,ahora y siempre...  
-Gerald... -respondió con tristeza- Te veré mañana, gracias por acompañarme. -ingresa a su hogar.

El morocho se quedó unos segundos frente al pórtico hasta que comenzó a caminar lentamente bajo la incesante lluvia. Phoebe salió de su casa a espiarlo y, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, lo miró alejarse.

* * *

No te pierdas el próximo episodio! :)Si bien les dije, algunos no tienen continuación pero si tienen que ver con toda esta historia!  
Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado, pero estuve enferma :'(  
Aun sigo esperando reviews! Vamos que necesito inspiracion! :D  
cualquier comentario o sugerencia para la historia siempre será bienvenido, nos vemos en la próxima.

**Hey Arnold! No me pertenece, sino a Craig Bartlett y todo eso que ya saben.**


	4. Cumpleaños de perfección (Parte 1)

Al fin habia llegado el día del cumpleaños, tan esperado, de Lila. Sus amigas Rhonda, Phoebe,Sheena, Nadine y Helga la acompañaban para hacerla sentir toda una princesa y ayudarla con los últimos preparativos, puesto a que lo hacía en su propia casa, característico de su humildad y sencillez. Si bien estaba muy feliz se sentía muy nerviosa y ansiosa de que todo marche bien, mejor aún de lo que se había imaginado.

-De acuerdo ¿Que creen que deba hacer primero? -indagó la pelirroja- ¿Maquillarme o ponerme el vestido?  
-El maquillaje es lo último que se pone querida -responde una entusiasmada Rhonda- ¡Imagínate! Si te maquillas ahora para cuando llegue el momento lo más probable es que se te haya corrido todo. Primero el peinado, luego el vestido y luego el maquillaje.  
-Estoy de acuerdo Rhonda, definitivamente debes dedicarte a esto, lo haces muy bien -le sonrió- ¿Quién me ayudará a peinarme, entonces?  
-De eso se encargará Phoebe ¿No es cierto? -Rhonda mira a la morocha.  
-Si pero... ¿Me ayudarán cierto? -cuestionó insegura.  
-¡Por supuesto que si! -dijo Sheena sin dudar- Todas ayudaremos un poco.  
-¿Has pensado en algún peinado? -preguntó Nadine.  
-A decir verdad no... -la cumplañera se queda pensando- Había pensado en algo sencillo...  
-Pero recuerden chicas, debe ser perfecto -agregó Helga guiñando un ojo mientras todas reían.  
-¿Que tal si le dejamos el pelo suelto con algunos bucles? -Propuso Nadine.  
-Estás demente si piensas que eso es cool -saltó Rhonda enseguida- Creo que lo mejor es llevarle el pelo bien arriba, tipo rodete-enjambre y dejar unos mechones caer, es elegante.  
-Me gusta tu propuesta Rhonda, cada vez me convenzo mas de que eres genial en esto -le sonrió abiertamente Lila.  
-Lo sé, nena, he nacido para esto -le guiña el ojo.  
-Que bueno que no me tocó a mi nacer para eso, que asco -susurró Helga a una Phoebe que reia.

Todas se pusieron a ayudar con el peinado y mientras las risas iban y venian seguían conversando. Esto ayudó mucho a Lila a distenderse y relajarse para el gran momento... puesto que no faltaba mucho tiempo. El resto de las chicas también comenzó a prepararse. Rhonda, por supuesto, era la más elegante luciendo un fino atuendo azul marino con toda la espalda descubierta. Sheena optó por un vestido delicado floreado, Nadine prefirió algo sencillo, pero sexy, dejando en un escote resaltar sus senos. Phoebe y Helga llevaban puesto lo que juntas habían comprado. Y Lila lucía un hermoso vestido corte princesa, en rosa salmón con unos bolados delicados que se iban separando por un enorme tajo en un costado de sus piernas. Faltaban minutos para que los invitados empiecen a llegar y también unos retoques para que Lila se vea preciosa.

-Y dime Lila -indagó una Helga curiosa- ¿Se puede saber a quien has invitado?  
-Pues -dijo algo neviosa- a todos ustedes, mis amigos...  
-¿Quienes específicamente?  
-Bueno creo que todas los conocemos: Harold, Stinky, Sid, Brainy, Curly, Gerald,Eugene... Ya sabes Helga...  
-¿A nadie más? -su curiosidad se hace cada vez más amenazadora.  
-Emm -Lila se pone nerviosa- pues... -golpean la puerta de la habitación. -¿Si?  
-Lila, hija ¿Estás lista? Estoy muy ansioso de ver a mi princesa...  
-¡Claro que si papá! Puedes pasar. -Se para. El padre de Lila ingresa a la habitación y se emociona al ver a su hija tan preciosa...  
-¡Cielos, Lila! ¡Te ves tan preciosa... y tan grande! ¡Eres toda una señorita! -se le caen algunas lágrimas -Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre  
-Oh, papá -Lila comienza a emocionarse y va a abrazarlo.  
-¡Guardate las lágrimas Lila! ¡El maquillaje! -gritó Rhonda desesperada.  
-Oh, tienes razón. -Se vuelve a mirarla- Lo siento Rhonda.  
-De acuerdo entonces, no las interrumpiré más -dicho esto el padre de Lila se retira justo cuando suena el timbre.  
-¡Cielos! ¡El primer invitado! -se pone a temblar-muero de los nervios.  
-No te preocupes Lila, tu cumpleaños será tan perfecto como tú -le dice Helga mientras le guiña un ojo- Bien, Phoebe y yo iremos a ayudar a tu padre a atender a los invitados mientras ustedes le darán animos para tranquilizarla ¿De acuerdo? -se retiran de la habitación.  
-Helga, quiero preguntarte algo... -dice Phoebe mientras cerraba la puerta.  
-Te escucho... -comienzan a bajar las escaleras.  
-¿Por qué estabas tan interesada en los invitados que iban a venir?  
-¿Interesada? -trata de hacerse la indiferente- ¿Yo? ¡Vamos Phoebs! Fue solo una pregunta tonta para distraerla...  
-Lo que tu digas Helga -rodó los ojos.

Al llegar abajo se encuentran con el dúo inseparable de Sid y Stinky. Se saludan entre ellos y se ponen a charlar mientras tomaban unas malteadas. No pasó mucho tiempo que el timbre volvió a sonar. Phoebe se dirigió a la puerta para atender, aunque luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Apareció ante ella un Gerald con un traje blanco con detalles en gris y, a su lado, su novia Sophie quien al verla le sonrió. La morocha saludó casi sin ganas puesto a que se sentía muy incómoda en ese momento. Aunque no lo demostraba, Gerald también se incomodó bastante, más aún con la situación que habían pasado el día anterior. Phoebe les indicó donde podían dejar sus cosas y el regalo de manera muy fría. Su mejor amiga se había percatado de toda la escena. Finalmente todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a charlar. El timbre volvió a sonar varias veces más y los invitados no cesaban de llegar. Nadine y Rhonda bajaron también a unirse a las malteadas. Todos en el lugar quedaron impresionados con la muchacha rica por como se veía, especialmente Harold, que incluso dejo de comer y, para él, es todo un mérito.  
Timothy, que también había sido invitado, estaba anonadado con la apariencia de Helga. Ella era la única que no llevaba maquillaje pues creía que maquillarse era para tontas, y aún asi se veía hermosa. En cuanto la rubia se desocupó de sus intereses, su enamorado se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella para darle su merecido cumplido.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche, Helga. -susurró un sonrojado Timothy.  
-Soy hermosa, cabeza de chorlito -responde Helga mirandolo de reojo mientras se acercaba a la mesa a por otra malteada.  
-¡Vaya! -se sorprende a si mismo- ¿Como lo haces?  
-¿Que? ¿Acaso no saber servirte una malteada?  
-No -ríe- ¿Como haces para ser tan bella y tan ruda a la vez?  
-¿Que? -pregunta confundida y pensó para si misma: "_¿Está loco o que? ¿Acaso eso fue un cumplido?_"  
-Nada, solo quería decirte lo bien que te ves -le sonríe embobadamente.  
-Tu sí que sabes como saturarme ¿Que es lo que te pasa, cara de murciélago? ¿Acaso es que... -su voz se ve interrumpida cuando por la ventana se asoma la silueta de una cabeza de balón- ¡No puede ser!  
-¿Qué? ¿Que es lo que no puede ser? -pregunta Tim curiosamente mientras el timbre suena. Helga se pone a temblar- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu piel se empadileció de repente...  
-¿Eh? -intentó volver en si, pero no podía su curiosidad era más fuerte que ella. Tomó de un sorbo toda su malteada mientras Phoebe abría la puerta.  
-Ah... eras tú -dijo la oriental con cara de pocos amigos.  
-_¿Qué diablos?_ -pensó Helga para si misma justo cuando sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de lo fuerte que latía.  
-Hola -respira extrañamente- Lila me ha invitado a su cumpleaños -vuelve a hacer el mismo sonido.  
-Emm -Phoebe lo mira perpleja- Si, adelante, pasa...

Helga observó una pierna ingresando, luego la otra. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. En su cabeza volvían a sonar las sinfonías más bellas que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba, sus manos estaban empapadas de sudor, rechinaba sus dientes de lo nerviosa que se encontraba hasta que finalmente se encontró con una asquerosa desilusión: se trataba de Arnie. Pese a la gran desilusión que había tenido se sentía bastante aliviada, o al menos ella quería sentirse asi. Pero también molesta, puesto a que Lila no había advertido a sus amigas sobre la visita de Arnie.

-¡Atención todo el mundo! -gritó Sheena desde las escaleras- Me honra presentarles a la princesa de esta noche en su día tan especial. Con ustedes nuestra amiga, la señorita Lila Sawyer.

Aparece Lila bajando las escaleras, se encontraba bastante nerviosa pero se puso muy feliz de ver a sus amigos allí aplaudíendola felizmente. Luego de bajar las escaleras se encontró con su padre quien le entregó un hermoso ramo de rosas y la abrazó fuertemente. Luego todos sus amigos se fueron acercando para recibirla de igual manera. Rhonda la perseguía tratando de corregirle el maquillaje corrido por la emoción. Pero la fiesta recién empezaba...

Continuará...

* * *

Hola gente linda!  
Aqui les traigo la cuarta entrega de esta cosa loca que se me ocurrió xD  
Se me hizo bastante largo el capitulo asi que voy a hacerlos por partes, no se aun si en dos o quizas en tres. Si lo puedo desarrollar en dos será mejor asi nos sacamos la incógnita de todo lo que sigue...  
Antes que nada quería agradecer enormemente a Diana Carolina, Haruki Tanaka y en especial a MarHelga quienes me dieron unos hermosos Reviews y me alentaron a seguir con esta historia :)  
Ya saben, son aceptadas criticas buenas, criticas malas, sugerencias y, por supuesto, reviews xD  
Un abrazo muy grande para todos los que siguen mi historia :)  
**Ah y ya saben que Hey Arnold le pertece a Craig Bartlett y todo eso** :P


	5. Cumpleaños de perfección (Parte 2)

**En el capitulo anterior...**

-¡Atención todo el mundo! -gritó Sheena desde las escaleras- Me honra presentarles a la princesa de esta noche en su día tan especial. Con ustedes nuestra amiga, la señorita Lila Sawyer.

Aparece Lila bajando las escaleras, se encontraba bastante nerviosa pero se puso muy feliz de ver a sus amigos allí aplaudíendola felizmente. Luego de bajar las escaleras se encontró con su padre quien le entregó un hermoso ramo de rosas y la abrazó fuertemente. Luego todos sus amigos se fueron acercando para recibirla de igual manera. Rhonda la perseguía tratando de corregirle el maquillaje corrido por la emoción. Pero la fiesta recién empezaba...

* * *

Finalmente Lila terminó por saludar a todos los invitados de su noche tan especial y, para la suerte de Harold se pusieron a comer en una mesa larga que habían armado, encabezada por supuesto por la cumplañera. La cena fue tranquila, no hubo mas que charlas, risas, comentarios y miradas, cientos de miradas que Timothy le dedicaba a Helga, lo que incomodaba bastante a la rubia. Miradas entrecruzadas de Phoebe y Gerald quienes se sentían algo incómodos aún; miradas de Harold a la hermosa y delicada Rhonda quien no le prestaba atención puesto a que también tenía las miradas de la mayoria porque era imposible que pase desapercibida con su atuendo.  
Finalmente terminaron de cenar y se pusieron a bailar, y también a tomar algunos ponches. Timothy no se daría por vencido, creía que esta noche era una gran oportunidad para acercarse a Helga y sin dudarlo en algún momento la sacó a bailar ante los ojos atónitos de todos los chicos, incluso los de la propia Helga.

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que eres una excelente bailarina.  
-¡Criminal! -frunce el seño- ¿Que te pasa zopenco? ¿El ponche te alteró la única neurona que tienes?  
-¡Vaya! -se ríe un poco- ¡Si que eres dificil, Helga!  
-¿Dificil? -se extrañó.  
-Si, eres dificil de tratar pero no me cansaré de intentar llegar hasta ti.  
-¿Ah si? -hizo una mueca de indiferencia- Tienes unas grandes metas en tu vida, cerebro de mosca.  
-Pues yo creo que no eres tan ruda como dices ser.  
-¿De que hablas? -volvió a fruncir el seño y lo miró fijamente esta vez.  
-Yo creo que en realidad eres muy dulce y por alguna extraña razón escondes toda esa dulzura en alguna parte de tu interior.  
-Suficiente Sherlock Holmes -lo suelta de sus manos- ¿Por qué no investigas la vida de algún otro?  
-Porque, tal vez... -se sonroja- eres tú lo único que me interesa Helga -le sonríe y se aleja. La rubia se queda perpleja ante semejante confesión. ¿Por qué alguien como Timothy querría acercarse a ella?  
-¿Como la estás pasando Helga? -preguntó Lila.  
-¡Tú! -la apunta con el dedo índice  
-¿Que sucede Helga? -la miró algo asustada.  
-¿Como te atreves a pasar por alto que invitarías al zopenco de Arnie?  
-Lo siento, sabía que no les gustaría la idea de que Arnie venga pero -lo mira embobada- a mi me gusta.  
-¡Vamos Lila! -rodó los ojos- ¿Que puede atraerte de ese cabeza de chorlito? Tan sólo míralo: sigue estando igual que desde el día que lo conocimos.  
-Por eso es que aún me gusta.  
-¡Que asco! No puedo creerlo... -suspira- de todas maneras si a ti te gusta, de acuerdo, es tu fiesta. Pero si se atreve a molestarme se las verá con Betsy y los cinco vengadores -le enseña sus puños ante la sonrisa pícara de Lila y se retira a servirse más ponche.  
-¿Te sientes bien Rhonda? -indaga Nadine.  
-¿Por que lo preguntas? Me siento mejor que nunca -mira su reloj- ¡Es oficial, son las once y media de la noche y me siento espléndida!  
-Oye Rhonda ¿Puedes servirme un trago? -pregunta Stinky.  
-Claro que si ¡hay ponche para todos y para todo el trayecto de esta noche!  
-Yo que tú tendría más cuidado -explica Sid- este ponche contiene alcohol.  
-¿De veras Sid? -rueda los ojos- ¡No me digas! -ironizó. Mientras tanto Eugene se acercaba a donde estaban todos y tropieza con sus propios cordones cayendose de trompa al piso.  
-¡Estoy bien! -se escucha desde abajo mientras Sheena lo ayuda a reicorporarse.  
-Uph,yo también, uph, deseo un trago, uph -jadeaba Brainy.  
-Yo tambien deseo uno -dice Phoebe mientras tomaba un vaso a la vez que Gerald también tomó el mismo sin querer.  
-Lo siento -se sonroja un poco- Toma uno tú primero...  
-Gracias Gerald -respondió la oriental sin ganas.  
-¿Me podrías servir uno para mi, amorcito? -le susurra Sophie al morocho.  
-Rhonda ¿seguro que estás bien? Es el cuarto ponche que tomas esta noche... -dijo un Harold preocupado.  
-Callate ¿quieres? -bebe otro sorbo- solo las chicas con estilo toman tanto Ponche...  
-Yo no me excedería si fuera tú -añadió Stinky- ¿Acaso no sabes la historia del hombre ponche?  
-¿Historia? ¿No crees que estamos bastantes grandes para historias ridículas? -indagó Helga.  
-¡Si! -yo también he escuchado sobre eso, pero no la se muy bien... -responde Eugene con un chichón en la frente.  
-¿Y de que se trata esa historia? Me gustaría escucharla -dijo sonriendo Timothy.  
Todos miraron a Gerald. El morocho se subió a una silla y comenzó a prepararse para contar otra de sus tantas historias como cuando eran unos niños.  
-Cuenta la leyenda que a unos kilometros de esta ciudad existía un hombre llamado Charles, quien vivía con su esposa y sus dos hijos en un humilde hogar. Charles trabajaba como cualquier persona normal, pero tenía una perdición: los juegos de azar. Una noche retó a unos vecinos a jugar póquer, uno de los juegos en que más experiencia y sabiduría tenía, en el pueblo era temido, el sheriff del póquer lo llamaban. Obviamente, como era de esperarse, Charles estaba a punto de ganar el juego, hasta que la esposa del retador le ofreció un exquisito ponche de frutas. Fue tal la sensación que experimentó con su propio paladar que no pudo parar de tomar esa delicia. ¡Necesitaba más y más! Se confió tanto de si mismo que no se dio cuenta que el ponche cada vez lo inducía a un estado de ebriedad absoluta y así fue como, inesperadamente, el gran Charles perdió el partido, pero no solo eso, sino que tambien absolutamente todo: su dinero, sus propiedades, su esposa y ¡hasta sus hijos! La leyenda dice que el hombre aún anda buscando jugar pero no por fama ni por dinero, solo para tomar ponches y probar todos los diferentes sabores de ponches que hay en el mundo...  
-¡Vaya! Eso si que ha sido tenebroso... -acotó Lila- Demasiado real...  
-¡Patrañas! -gritó Rhonda- ¡Nada puede pasarle a la espeluznante Rhonda Lloyd! -siguió bebiendo.  
-¡Y si algo le pasara, yo estaré dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida para salvarla! -gritó Curly desaforadamente abalanzándose hacia ella.  
-¡Quitate de mi vista perdedor! -hace una mueca de disgusto- ¡Vaya pero que patético!  
-De todas maneras y por más historias tontas que existan realmente creo que, y esto lo digo por tu bien princesa, deberías considerar dejar de tomar, al menos por un momento.  
-Helga tiene razón -acota Phoebe- el consumo indebido de alcohol altera las neuronas llevandote a un estado de éxtasis,confusión y desinhibición, para luego llevarte a un estado de depresión y dolor de cabeza cuando se pasa el efecto.  
-Tengo muy buenas referencias por si no me crees, su alteza -amenaza Helga.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicos, y estoy de acuerdo en que me quieran cuidar, es un detalle muy tierno -suelta un leve hipo- Pero yo soy una muchacha grande y... ¡se cuidarme sola! -se levanta de su silla a medio tambalear.  
-Rhonda ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunta Stinky mientras la toma de un brazo. Ella lo miró fijamente mientras trataba de enfocar bien su vista, puesto a que veia a dos Stinkys. No estaba muy segura, pero repentinamente éste le pareció muy guapo.  
-Claro que me siento bien -lo mira atrevidamente- me siento mejor que nunca.  
-¡Cielos santo! -Exclama Lila- ¿Es mi imaginación o Rhonda está flirtreando con Stinky?  
-Más bien creo que es su imaginación, hay que estar demente para flirtrear con Stinky -sonrie maleficamente Helga.  
-¡Que bien te ves esta noche, Stinky! -le dice Rhonda estando ebria a mas no poder.  
-Esto si que es demasiado -se sorprende Gerald- ¡Ya fueron dos los cumplidos!  
-Lo peor de todo es que no es más que un efecto, es como una ilusión -afirma Nadine.  
-Rhonda, creo que... -traga saliva- estás un poco alterada por el ponche -suda mientras se corre lentamente hacia atrás- Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es ir a recostarte en alguna parte... -decía Stinky sin saber que hacer.  
-Creo que tienes razón -el hipo le corta su diálogo otra vez- pero antes de irme debo hacer algo -inesperadamente y delante de los ojos de todos sus amigos, toma a Stinky bruscamente del rostro y lo besa apasionadamente y sin ningún pudor.

Se escuchó una exclamación de un "ooh!" al unísono de todos los chicos que se encontraban allí. Helga comenzó a reirse desaforadamente de lo sucedido. Curly se sintió ofendido, pero el que peor la pasó de todos fue Harold quien, con un corazón destrozado, se retira de la escena para tomar asiento. Cuando Stinky pudo zafarse se quedó perplejo ante la reacción de Rhonda, quien fue tomada de los brazos por Nadine para ayudarla a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Lila. Luego de esto cada quien volvió a lo suyo. Helga estaba a punto de tomar otro trago de ponche cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse a ella.

-¿Me sirves -respira extrañamente- uno a mi por favor? -preguntó Arnie.  
-¿Que no sabes servirte solo cara de zopenco?  
-Si,pero -snif- quiero que me sirvas tú.  
-¡Oh cielos santo! -mira al techo- ¿Que he hecho para merecer esto?  
-Te -snif- ves muy hermosa-snif- hoy.  
-Si ,si, si, claro. -Lo empuja bruscamente- ¿Quieres hacerte a un lado? -se retira a tomar asiento cuando ve a Harold solo. -¡Vaya! Mira a quien tenemos aquí ¡es la alegría de la fiesta! -rió ironicamente al verlo así.  
-Dejame solo por favor.  
-¿¡Qué!? -la rubia no podía creer que Harold no haya reaccionado de la manera que ella esperaba que reaccione- ¿Que te sucede niño rosa? ¿Acaso se te ha borrado el color?  
-Estoy triste Helga ¡Eso es todo! -Se quita disiuladamente un par de lágrimas- Además tú nunca lo entenderías...  
-¿Me estás desafiando, cara de mono? No existe nada que la gran Helga G Pataki no entienda... -se sienta a su lado.  
-No lo se... -traga saliva- ¿Acaso alguna vez te ha gustado mucho un chico?  
-¡¿Mph?! -escupe el ponche que había en su boca- ¿A... -se pone algo nerviosa- a que te refieres?  
-Por favor, no se lo cuentes -le rogaba- pero estoy locamente enamorado de Rhonda -se hecha a llorar- Pero ella nunca me amará. ¡Mira como es ella y mírame a mi! -se tapa la cara.  
-Ah, vamos Harold -intenta consolar apiadándose de él- Se que en este momento no te servirá de mucho pero, como digo siempre, hay muchos peces en el agua ¿Sabes gordiflón?  
-¡Pero nadie será como ella!  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Todos somos diferentes, pero eso no significa que no existan personas mejores... -acto seguido mira a Timothy quien tambien la estaba mirando y le devuelve una sonrisa- ¡Lo siento Harold, espero que te pongas bien pronto, debo irme! -y corrió hacia el baño muy nerviosa.  
-De acuerdo, tranquila Helga, es solo una pequeña confusión -se consolaba para ella misma- el niño ha demostrado interés en ti nada más pero tu ni siquiera lo conoces, no sabes como es él... -se mira al espejo y se observa con el ponche en la mano para acto seguido lanzarlo al suelo- Creo que esto me esta haciendo mal, si no quiero terminar haciendo un escándalo como la princesa ebria deberé dejar de tomar. -suspira, se sienta de espaldas al lavabo y saca su relicario- Yo jamás podré olvidarte, mi único héroe que me muestra los colores más intensos en esta vida tan gris y aburrida, aún espero tu llegada aunque me cueste mi vida... -comienza a escuchar la respiración de alguien tras ella -¡No es posible! -gritó mientras le pegaba un puñetazo a un acostumbrado Brainy y se retiró del baño enojada por haber sido descubierta una vez más por el extraño muchacho.

La fiesta siguió su rumbo hasta el final de la misma. Todas las niñas se quedaron a dormir en casa de Lila para acompañarla a día siguiente, y ayudarla a acomodar y limpiar toda la casa. Ya en su habitación y a la mañana siguiente todas despertaron felizmente, excepto Rhonda quien se sentía morir, víctima de una tremenda resaca.

-Oh, por todos los cielos, ¡mi cabeza! -exclamó Rhonda toda adolorida.  
-¡Buenos días princesa de la fiesta! Lindo festín nos dimos anoche, ¿eh? -ironizó Helga.  
-Oh vamos Helga, no estoy de humor para soportar tus estúpidos juegos...  
-Pero tu si que estabas de buen humor anoche para desinhibirte ¿Cierto? -todas las chicas rieron.  
-¿Que? ¿De que rayos estás hablando? ¿Por qué se rien?  
-Yo creo que debes estar muy agradecida de que nadie te haya sacado unas fotos... aunque pensandolo bien hubiera sido una idea fantástica para tener con que sobornarte -sonríe maleficamente.  
-¡Basta de rodeos! ¿Alguien me puede decir que sucedió?  
-¿En serio no lo recuerdas Rhonda? -pregunta una paciente Lila.  
-¿No recuerdas que anoche besaste apasionadamente a Stinky? -concluye Nadine.  
-¡¿Qué!? ¡No! -exclama horroizada- ¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene que ser una mentira!  
-No lo es para nada, princesa -Helga la abraza- y lo más gracioso de todo es que lo hiciste delante de toda la clase -rie desaforadamente mientras Rhonda pegó un grito que se escuchó en todo el mundo.  
-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Como pudo haberme pasado? Ni siquiera me gusta Stinky ¡Que desagradable!  
-Te lo dije Rhonda -aclara la inteligente Phoebe- el consumo excesivo de alcohol te excita y a veces puede hacerte confundir en cuanto a las cosas.  
-Entonces, si la hizo confundir... -indaga Nadine- ¿A quien quisiste besar en verdad, Rhonda?  
Todas las chicas rieron y comenzaron a molestar a una arrepentida Rhonda.

Ya más tarde Phoebe y Helga estaban caminando hacia el parque para pasar un tiempo más juntas antes de irse a sus respectivas casas. Se sentaron en un banco bajo un árbol mientras tomaban un helado.

-¿Que tal Gerald ayer? -preguntó pícaramente Helga.  
-¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? -preguntó incómoda Phoebe.  
-No lo se, tal vez por las miradas que se estuvieron dirigiendo en toda la noche.  
-¡Vaya! Si que eres detallista Helga, pero ¿Sabes que? No eres la única detallista aqui ¿Que me puedes decir sobre Tim? -Helga casi se atora con su helado.  
-¿Que tiene ese zopenco? -pregunta haciendose la indiferente.  
-¡Vamos Helga! Ustedes tambien cruzaron miradas toda la noche...  
-¿Tanto se ha notado? -preguntó aterrorizada.  
-Claro que no -sonríe- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es un muy buen chico...  
-¿Y con eso qué?  
-No seas tan dura contigo, Helga. Solo estoy diciendo que Tim es un buen partido...  
-Mira Phoebs, sin tanto te gusta el zopenco de Tim solo vé y dícelo -se levanta del banco.  
-No es eso Helga -rie- No me gusta Tim, pero creo que a él si le agradas ¿cierto? No estaría mal darle una oportunidad, como bien tu dices, hay muchos peces en el agua... -se levanta también- Ahora debo irme a casa, mi madre me espera. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Helga se queda mirando como se aleja Phoebe mientras que pensaba en lo que su amiga le había dicho. ¿Por que Phoebe creería que Timothy era un buen partido para su amiga? La rubia se sentía muy confundida no sabría con seguridad que tan agradable le podría llegar a resultar ser Tim hasta que lo conozca un poco más... y hasta que trate de olvidarse de Arnold para siempre, por supuesto.

* * *

Hola gente bella!  
Bien aqui les dejo la segunda entrega del capítulo anterior para no generar más intrigas. De todas maneras, quería anunciarles que dejaré de subir capitulos con frecuencia puesto a que tengo que rendir los ultimos examenes de mi universidad. Asi que los dejaré con un poco de intriga para ver como sigue esta maravillosa historia!  
No olviden dejar sus reviews y sus comenarios/sugerencias :)  
Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, en especial a MarHelga quien siempre me da alientos para seguir adelante :)  
Nos estaremos viendo luego! Hasta la próxima!  
y como ya saben, **Hey Arnold! es propiedad de Craig Bartlett.**


	6. Sophia

_"Ninguno aprendió la lección. Creo que funcionan como computadoras borrando información tan rápidamente con tan solo oprimir un botón de sus masas cerebrales. Ilusa de mi al creer que desde que Olga se casó y se mudó iba a tener más atención de su parte. Miriam sigue bebiendo como si el mundo acabara mañana y Bob le sigue gritando como si no hubiera un ayer. ¿Cuánto más podré soportar esto asi? Todos los días intento escapar de este abismo oscuro sin fin. Me siento sola y desafortunada dentro de un mundo tan grande absorto en algo aún más pequeño. Creo que, una vez más, tendré que salir de este infierno que es mi casa para poder mirar las nubes y hacer lo que siempre hago, soñar. Se que son ilusiones y nada más pero es mi única escapatoria donde realmente me encuentro algo feliz_."

Esto escribía Helga en su diario íntimo encerrada bajo llave en su habitación. Pese al incoveniente que había tenido su madre con la hospitalización las cosas estaban igual, más que igual, se habían puesto peor. Se levantó y fue hacia su closet a dejar el diario egoístamente guardado entre otros de sus tantos cientos de libros. Hacía tiempo que se había deshecho del monumento al cabeza de balón, más que nada, desde que éste decidió quedarse en San Lorenzo con su familia siriviendo a los ojos verdes. En un ataque de locura y desesperación por creer que jamás lo volvería a ver entró a su closet y de manera psicótica, consumada en un llanto estrepitoso y sin consuelo, arrancó con furia y dolor todo su santuario. Ahora el único recuerdo que tiene de Arnold eran algunas fotos que aún se conservaban pegadas y su tan apreciada, por el significado que le conlleva al muchacho, gorra celeste que le había dejado como recuerdo antes de despedirse para siempre. Helga observó detenidamente y con nostalgia la última foto que tenía con Arnold, una tomada hace cuatro años atrás, cuando apenas eran unos pequeños de once años. La menor de las Pataki se preguntó en cómo estaría ahora Arnold. ¿Estaría más alto que ella? ¿Estaría más obeso? ¿Más delgado? ¿Más bueno que antes? ¿Habrá conocido a alguien de quien enamorarse? Al hacerse esta última pregunta se sintió tan incómoda consigo misma que se retiró de allí. Tomó su chaqueta violeta y, sin hacer caso omiso a los gritos de sus padres se retiró de allí. El infierno, según ella misma.  
Caminó durante varios minutos tratando de poner su mente en blanco para no pensar en más nada, evitando pasar por los lugares en donde alguien podría llegar a verla y asi interrumpir su meditación. Finalmente llegó a donde estaba el viejo muelle y se sentó allí a mirar el río y las nubes. Dio un largo suspiro, parecía que finalmente iba a encontrar la paz que tanto buscaba, pero algo la sorprendió.

-Hola, ¿Helga verdad? -la saludó Sophia, la novia de Gerald.  
-Hola -la saludó algo extrañada- Si, soy yo...  
-Perdona el atrevimiento de acercarme descaradamente hacia ti, pero es que te vi y bueno, no puedo no saludarte eres amiga de Gerald ¿cierto?  
-Algo asi -respondió incrédula.  
-No quiero molestarte, pero le dije a Gerald que pasara a por mi por aquí y bueno, creo que está algo atrasado...  
-Si lo que quieres es tomar asiento y conversar conmigo solo hazlo, ya deja de hacer ese papel de niña tonta.  
-¡Vaya! Gerald estaba en lo cierto, ¡Si que eres ruda!  
-Si, si, como sea... Oye, si vienes a hablarme del pelos necios ahorrate tu tiempo porque desafortunadamente lo conozco hace mucho tiempo.  
-De acuerdo, no te hablaré de él. Hablaremos de nosotras ¿Está bien? -se sienta a su lado.  
-¿Y cual es el punto? -pregunta la rubia conservando su frialdad.  
-El punto es que me gustaría conocer a los amigos de Gerald porque no conozco a muchos ¿Sabes? Y también me gustaría que me conocieran a mi también asi podremos llevarnos bien.  
-Bien -Helga pensó que cualquier tipo de información que la muchacha le diera le serviría para luego contárselo todo a su mejor amiga, entonces ideó un plan y sonrió cínicamente- ¿Por qué no comienzas contándome algo sobre ti?  
-¡Me parece una excelente idea! -le sonrió amablemente la joven de ojos miel.  
-Cuentame... aamm, Sophia ¿Verdad?  
-Si.  
-Bien, Sophia ¿A que te dedicas aparte de tener un estómago tan resistente como para soportar al zopenco de los pelos locos?  
-Pelos locos -rió suavemente- que manera extraña de poner apodos. -Helga la miró sin pestanear- Bien, aparte de estudiar en a secundaria me encanta mirar novelas en TV, soy alérgica al chocolate,hago danzas clásicas y también estoy dentro de un equipo de Voley.  
-Pss -chistó la rubia- eso es un deporte para niñas ñoñas.  
-Si, seguro -afirmó un tanto incómoda- Pero ¿sabes qué? Asi lo conocí a Gerald.  
-¿Ah si? Cuéntame...  
-Pues bien, yo estaba en la playa jugando al voley con mis amigas, mi novio de ese entonces me estaba acompañando y...  
-¡Un momento! ¿Tenías novio antes de conocer al cerebro de mosca?  
-Si, se llamaba Austin y ese si que era un zopenco.  
-Vaya que lo debía de ser para que lo cambies por este zopenco que tienes ahora...  
-Me gusta tu sentido del humor, Helga. -ríe mientras Helga continuaba mirándola de la misma manera- En fin, esa noche se organizó un evento de baile en la playa y Gerald me sacó a bailar ante la mirada amenazadora de Austin. Fue tan valiente que ni le importó que él esuviera presente, estaba muy decidido a conquistarme y ha logrado cuplir su cometido.  
-Me imagino. -Responde Helga aburrida de las adulaciones al morocho.- Todo un galán -finalizó con ironía.  
-Esa misma noche nos besamos por primera vez -Helga la mira fijo- Si, si. Ya se lo que me vas a decir, que yo tenía novio y bla bla, pero fue un impulso, creo que el impulso más hermoso que he tenido alguna vez en mi vida, hasta ahora. Esa misma noche nos quedamos hablando en la playa hasta que amaneció y nos fuimos conociendo de a poco. El flechazo fue tan fuerte que hasta nos contamos las cosas más íntimas, incluso Gerald abrió su corazón ante mi para contarme la maravillosa aventura de su mejor amigo Arnold.  
-¡¿Arnold?! -se sobresalta.  
-Si, el muchacho rubio que su cabeza tiene forma de balón ¿Lo has conocido verdad?  
-Bueno, yo, esteeem -titubeó hasta que finalmente reaccionó.- Claro que conocí al camarón con pelos, fue mi compañero desde el kinder ¡Cielos santo! Ese muchacho sabía como exasperarme por completo. ¿Y... -dudó un poco antes de seguir hablando hasta que se animó- ...qué te ha contado Gerald sobre el cabeza de balón?  
-Pues, me contó toda su maravillosa historia, lo de sus padres, el viaje a centroamérica y todo eso que me imagino que ya tu debes saber. Gerald me habló muy bien de Arnold, me hubiera gustado conocerlo, además es muy guapo ¿No crees?  
-¡¿Que dijiste?! -inconcientemente la toma por la ropa y la acerca a ella- ¿Acaso escuché mal o diiste que Arnold es un chico guapo?  
-No... -se empieza a sonrojar de los nervios- No entiendo porqué reaccionas así si es solo un cumplido... -Helga se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo e intentó zafarse de la situación.  
-Escuchame ñoña, por más apodos que le ponga a Gerald él es mi amigo y no permitiré que ninguna niña como tú le haga daño menos dándole cumplidos a su mejor amigo ¿Has entendido? -la suelta.  
-Oh Helga ¡lo siento tanto! -se lamentó- No quise decirlo como un cumplido de que Arnold me guste, sino fue porque es su amigo y nada más ¡jamás podría engañar a Gerald!  
-Asi vamos mejor -se tranquilizó.  
-¡Vaya! Si que eres una muy buena amiga, Gerald debe de estar muy feliz de tenerte como amiga.  
-Pufff -volvió a ironizar- ¡Como ni te imaginas! Deberá estar saltando de alegría...  
-Y encima tienes un muy buen sentido del humor. ¿Sabes que? Me alegra mucho haberte conocido aún más, eres una muy buena persona.  
-Soy un ser impresionante, lo sé. -se autoconvenció feliz.  
-Oye Helga y tú... -pensó un poco antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta- ¿Tienes novio?  
-¿Yo? ¿Novio? ¡Ja! ¡Por favor! Soy una persona autosuficiente como para buscarme problemas.  
-¡Vamos Helga! Un novio no es para problemas, es para todo lo contrario... Es hermosa la sensación de que te has enamorado ¿No crees? ¡oh, por cierto! -Helga alza una ceja mientras la mira de reojo- Me imagino que un ser como tú, por más rudo que sea, alguna vez se ha enamorado ¿No es cierto?  
-Esteeemm... -traga saliva- Yo, bueno -se sonroja levemente- La verdad es que no estoy segura -rie nerviosa- pero...  
-¿Pero? -le responde con una sonrisa llena de brackets.  
-En realidad yo... -_Dios santo Helga, ¡piensa!_ se dijo para ella misma- Yo...  
-¿Sophie? ¿Helga? -pregunta sorprendido Gerald a sus espaldas.  
-¡Hola mi cielo! -saluda Sophie.  
-Hola pelos necios -saluda Helga aliviada por zafarse de una situación incómoda una vez más.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con Pataki? -indagó curioso.  
-Solo me la he encontrado aquí y estabamos charlando de nuestras vidas...  
-¿Sus... -comienza a sudar un poco- vidas?  
-Si, si, eso de hablar y conocerse ya sabes -y le resalta para tranquilizar a su amigo- Ella me habla de su vida y yo de la mia, y eso es todo.  
-¡Vaya! -dijo más tranquilo al comprender a la rubia- ¿Quien hubiera creido que conocerías a la chica más ruda de todas justo aqui y en este día ¿verdad? -rió falsamente.  
-Helga es estupenda, mi amor. Me ha dejado impresionada y tiene un muy buen sentido del humor.  
-Si, lo que tu digas amorcito -exclamó Gerald -Ire a por unas malteadas ¿Quieres una Helga?  
-Si la pagas tú pues entonces quiero dos -rió. El morocho tambíen rió ante el comentario de la rubia y se fue a comprar.  
-De veras Helga, ha sido un placer conocerte. -concluye Sophie.  
-Creo que debo decir lo mismo de ti, ñoña.  
-Me agradas. Y solo porque me agradas no le contaré a Gerald sobre lo de Arnold sino quieres -Helga se sorprende ante tal comentario.  
-¿A que te refieres? -dijo intentando hacerse la distraída.  
-Se que te pusiste celosa cuando te dije que Arnold era guapo. Pero si quieres mantenerlo en secreto puesto a que es el mejor amigo de Gerald, lo mantendré entonces y te demostraré que soy alguien en quien puedes confiar -le guiña el ojo.

Helga se quedo anonadada ante el comentario de la castaña. ¿Como hizo para deducir tan rápido todo? Era impresionante, no podía creerlo. Antes que pudiera contestarle algo Gerald ya había regresado con las malteadas. La pareja se despidió de Helga y ésta se quedó en el muelle mirando las nubes como había planeado tratando de concentrarse en una cosa y solo en una cosa: su malteada que estaba exquisita.

* * *

Hola gente!  
Les dejo un capitulo plus puesto a que desapareceré en unos días porque tengo que rendir mis exámenes finales.  
En esta entrega pudimos conocer un poco más a la dueña del corazón de Gerald ¿que les pareció a simple vista? ¿es alguien de confiar realmente? ¿que tanto sabe acerca de Helga en realidad? ¿o es cierto que solo pudo decifrar el secreto de Helga con su inteligencia?  
Ya saben que hacer, seguir esta historia a favoritos para que te notifique despues el proximo capitulo y asi ver como continúa esta historia :)  
Se aceptan dudas, comentarios criticas malas y buenas y, sobre todo, reviews!  
Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y dedican su tiempo a leerla :)  
Un abrazo grande a todos y...  
Si, si, si, si, ya lo sabemos no? **Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett **y todo eso...


	7. ¡Hay equipo!

**ATENCIÓN! Este capítulo puede contener algunos escritos no apto para menores.**

Un nuevo día hermoso de sol iluminaba las calles de Hillwood. En la secundaria se oía el timbre de salida. Helga se levantó corriendo de su banca para ser la primera en llegar al gimnasio. ¿La razón? Hoy se abría un nuevo torneo de baseball para mujeres y ella tenía que anotarse en él, puesto a que es su deporte favorito desde pequeña. Para su suerte y satisfacción fue la primera en llegar y anotarse. Apenas termino de llenar el formulario se volteó y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían: una fila bastante larga de muchachas, de las cuales una de ellas, era nada más y nada menos que Sophia. Inmediatamente se acercó a ella sin dudarlo.

-Vaya, vaya, asi que la ñoña de mi amigo ñoño también va a anotarse en el torneo...  
-¡Hola Helga! -la saluda con una sonrisa- Si, tengo ganas de experimentar en otras cosas.  
-Si fue por que la semana pasada te dije que el voley era para ñoñas, debo aclararte que era sólo un chiste -expresó cínicamente.  
-¡Vamos Helga! -rió- No, claro que no fue por eso. Solamente quiero aprender más sobre deportes.  
-¿Aprender más? -se indignó- ¡Eso es criminal! ¿Que pasaría si te toca en mi equipo?  
-¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo? -indagó con el seño fruncido.  
-Que no sabes jugar, vienes aquí a aprender y yo, querida ñoña, vengo a ganar ¿Me oiste bien? -la señala con su dedo índice.  
-Bueno, no es que no sepa del todo, algo se. -Frunce el seño nuevamente- Además ya tengo experiencia en otros deportes, voy a saber llevar bien mi ritmo ¿No crees?  
-¡Criminal! De acuerdo, todavía nada está dicho. Si te toca en mi equipo veremos y si no -sonríe maléficamente- buena suerte.

Helga se da la vuelta para irse al parque a descansar mientras pensaba en Sophia. Por más que ella quisiera había algo en ella que no terminaba de convencerle. Tal vez también se sentía celosa de ella, no por querer a Gerald, sino por su mejor amiga. Trató de sacarse a Sophia de su mente hasta que por fin divisó a sus amigas Lila, Rhonda y Phoebe caminando por allí. Se levantó de la banca y las saludó desde lejos. Las jóvenes se acercaron a ella.

-¿Que hay Helga? ¿Que haces aquí? -indaga Rhonda.  
-Solamente estaba despejándome, ya sabes, antes que volver a mi hogar prefiero esto. -Y agregó antes de que pudieran seguir preguntándole algo -¿Y que hay de ustedes? ¿Por qué salieron más tarde de la escuela?  
-Helga, tenemos una sorpresa para ti -sonrío la amable Lila.  
-¿Una... sopresa? -arqueó una ceja.  
-¡Si! Y la sorpresa es que nosotras, tus amigas, vamos a alentarte en el torneo.  
-¿Alentarme? -seguía la rubia sin entender.  
-Si, Helga, nosotras seremos tus porristas -confesó finalmente Phoebe.  
-¿Porristas? -la sorpresa la había sorprendido- ¿De veras?  
-Por supuesto Helga, no solamente estaremos presentes para apoyarte en esto sino que también te alentaremos de la mejor manera y al estilo Rhonda -la morocha le guiña el ojo.  
-Oh, chicas... -realmente la habían enternecido y aunque trató de controlarse sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.-Son realmente sorprendentes.

Abrazó a sus amigas y se quedaron asi un tiempo corto hasta que Phoebe sugirió ir a festejar con unas malteadas. Todas asintieron y fueron contentas hablando de sus cosas. Mañana sería un gran día para todas con el primer entrenamiento...

* * *

Finalmente llegó la tarde del día siguiente y todas estaban preparándose para comenzar. Helga llevó su bate, su bola y su guante. Rhonda, quien había diseñado y confeccionado los trajes, también los llevó para dárselos a sus amigas. En la tribuna se encontraban Gerald, Timothy, Brainy, Harold, Sid y Stinky. Estos últimos dos fueron más que nada para observar mujeres. Sophia se acercó a Helga y la saludó amablemente sin recibir la misma cortesía por parte de la rubia. Al fin apareció la profesora de gimnasia para darles indicaciones a las chicas.

-Bien chicas, se han anotado para concursar muchas alumnas más de lo que se esperaba. Asi que debo informarles que debemos reducir el grupo, por eso el entrenamiento de hoy será como unas eliminatorias para que al fin quede conformado el equipo. Les voy a pedir entonces que den lo mejor de si mismas ¿De acuerdo? -Helga miró sonriente y de reojo a una Sophia algo perturbada por tal noticia. -Muy bien, las llamaré por apellido y comenzaremos.

Las muchachas fueron pasando de a grupos conformados al azar por la entrenadora. Helga se sentía muy segura de ella misma y en todas las ocasiones que tuvo que demostrar su habilidad lo hizo tranquila, sin presiones y sobre todo muy bien. Si bien Sophia no tuvo la misma certeza que la rubia demostró una gran habilidad para correr y tomar la bola, sin embargo a Helga no la asustó. Durante todas las pruebas Helga miraba de reojo a la novia de Gerald buscando demostrar quien podía más ante tal situación, pero se sorprendió muchisimo al ver que Sophia no bajaba la guardia sino que todo lo contrario, la enfrentaba, le seguía el juego. Esto por un lado la divertió pero por otro se sentía extraña ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a enfrentar a la gran Helga G. Pataki?! Esto fue observado por Harold quien les comentó a los demás chicos sobre la situación.

-¿Es mi impresión o Helga y Sophia se están mirando como desafiantes?  
-¿Y por qué lo harían? -preguntó Timothy interesado.  
-No lo se, tal vez a Helga le guste Gerald -rió Harold.  
-¡A Helga no le gusta nadie! -añadió Stinky- ¿No recuerdan lo que me hizo a mi cuando eramos niños?  
-¿Aún sientes rencor por eso, niño bobo? -preguntó el gordiflón comiendo una barra de chocolate.  
-Gerald ¿Tu sabes algo sobre que es lo que sucede entre las chicas? -cuestionó Sid.  
Pero Gerald no respondía, estaba perdido profundamente en un grupo de tres chicas que practicaban pasos de baile y aliento para el futuro equipo, particularmente, en una de ellas: Phoebe.  
-¿Gerald? -volvió a preguntar Sid. Todos lo miraron. -¡Gerald! -le gritó  
-¿Uh? ¿Ah? ¡Si, vamos nena, tu puedes! -dijo para intentar demostrar que estaba dando aliento a su chica. -Todos lo miraron extrañamente, incluso Brainy que no dejaba de sonreir. -¿Cual es el problema?  
-¿Que te sucede cabeza de tronco? ¿Donde tienes el cerebro puesto? -Le toca su larga melena.  
-¡Hey! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! -expresó algo molesto.  
-Queremos saber si sabes por qué Sophia y Helga están compitiendo tanto entre ellas... -repitió Sid.  
-¿Compitiendo? -mira al campo donde estaban las chicas y observa las miradas de ambas -Para serles sinceros, no lo sé. Pero todos sabemos como es Pataki, ama competir, es un reto para ella misma demostrarse que puede siempre.  
-Buen detalle, Gerald -agregó un dulce Timothy con una sonrisa. El morocho lo miró de manera extraña.  
-Pues así es Helga amigo, acostúmbrate.  
-Lo intentaré -le respondió sin dejar de sonreir y volvió a mirarla. Gerald presintió que detrás de esas palabras había algo más, algo que quería esconder. Pero luego volvió a olvidarse de todo cuando volvió a observar a Phoebe saltando y bailando.  
-Oye Sid -dijo Stinky- ¿Has visto a esa nena de piel morena? ¡Sus 'bubis' son una maravilla de Dios! -la señala.  
-¡Cielos santo! ¡Quisiera dormirme entre ellas! De seguro tendría los mejores sueños. La invitaré a salir.  
-¡Oh, vamos Sid! Yo la vi primero, quiero ser yo el que la invite a salir.  
-De acuerdo, el primero que logre dormir entre esas dos dulces masitas milagrosas le pagará una cerveza al otro.  
-¡Es un trato! Pero debe haber pruebas consistentes. ¡Y nada de fotos trucadas! -se estrechan las manos ante las risas de Harold, Timothy y Brainy. Gerald ni se percató de la situación.

Finalmente terminó el entrenamiento-eliminador. La profesora indicó a las jóvenes que vayan a tomarse un baño para relajarse y en cuanto volvieran ella misma anunciaría quienes son parte del equipo y quienes no. Todas las chicas obedecieron y fueron a asearse sin saber que estaban siendo perseguidas por dos muchachos. Helga salió de su ducha con una toalla puesta encima que le cubría su cuerpo desde su pecho hasta sus muslos. Sophia estaba de la misma manera y se acercó a ella. Se pusieron a conversar entre ellas hasta que escucharon un horrible y estruendoroso grito.

-¿Que rayos fue eso? -preguntó Sophia.  
-Seguramente alguna ñoña habrá visto a algun insecto y ya sabes, temen que esa cosa insignificante acabe con sus vidas -rió mientras cada vez se iban escuchando más gritos.  
-Si fue un insecto creo que se escapó o algo porque están gritando todas.  
-¡Patrañas! Iré a por esa insignificancia y lo aplastaré con mis pies desnudos para que cese este alboroto. -Se acerca hacia donde provienen los gritos- ¡Cielos, este griterío me está haciendo doler la cabeza! -se quejó. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llegar al primer pasillo que se chocó con Sid y Stinky quienes se habían metido en el vestuario a espiar a las chicas y ahora huían despavoridos. A tal impacto cayeron los tres al piso sentados, pero fue este mismo el causante de que a Helga se le cayera la toalla que llevaba puesta dejandola completamente desnuda ante las miradas impactadas de los muchachos quienes no podían creer que bajo ese aspecto sencillo de la rubia llevara un cuerpo tan bonito, como si el mismísimo Dios lo hubiera tallado con sus propias manos. Inmediatamente la cara de Helga se puso roja como un tomate y comenzó a cubrirse torpemente mientras gritaba más fuerte aún que el resto de las chicas. Sophia ante esta situación se tapó la boca para que nadie la vea reirse de la desgracia de Pataki.

-¡Lo siento mucho Helga! -Expresó un Sid impresionado pero asustado a la vez ya que sabría que Helga los asesinaría por tal hecho. -Nosotros huíamos de espiar a las otras chicas pero nuestra intención no era verte a ti ¿Lo sabes verdad? -tragó saliva- Somos tus amigos ¿Verdad? -Helga se iba reincorporando con una cara de odio realmente temible.  
-¡Cielos santo Helga! Lo que Dios no te dió con tu caracter lo pudo complementar con tu cuerpo perfecto. ¡Que hermosa eres! -dijo un Stinky sonrojado sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo ante la terrorífica mirada de su amigo.  
-No es el momento de cumplidos amigo ¡Creo que debemos correr por nuestras vidas! -gritó Sid pálido y temblando del miedo. Helga estaba a punto de acribillarlos con sus manos, los chicos querían correr para atrás pero una horda de muchachas con caras de muy pocas amigas los observaban y les bloqueaban el paso.  
-¿Sabes qué? Fue un gusto haberte conocido amigo -dijo Stinky atemorizado.  
-Lo mismo digo...

* * *

Volvieron al gimnasio a conocer los resultados y, para sorpresa de Helga, Sophia habia quedado seleccionada. Al recibir la noticia ella miró a la rubia con una mirada desafiante, como demostrándole que era ella quien había ganado esta vez. Helga no soportó tal hecho y se acercó a ella.

-No entiendo el por qué de la risa, niña ñoña. Puedes haber ganado una partida, pero no el torneo ¿sabes?  
-¡Vamos Helga! Te lo dije, yo iba a quedar en el equipo y ahora que vamos a ser compañeras deberíamos llevarnos mejor ¿No crees? -la miró mientras le sonreía cinicamente.  
-No tienes idea con quien te metes ¿Verdad? -amenazó.  
-Claro que si Pataki. -Y añadió sarcástica- Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas que yo se lo de Arnold? ¿Y que Gerald es mi novio? Oops, casi se me escapa -respondió jugando con Helga.  
-¡Criminal! No me asustas niña ¡Vamos! Gerald es el mejor amigo de Arnold ¿Crees que no sabe que fue lo que pasó entre nosotros? -Antes de que pueda responder algo Gerald, Brainy y Harold se acercaron a ellas, a la vez que Lila, Phoebe y Rhonda también se acercaban.  
-¡Es fantástico que hayas quedado seleccionada, nena! ¡Te felicito! -la abrazó mientras sobre el hombro de la castaña miró a una Phoebe que también lo miraba.  
-Helga -respiraba Brainy- Estuviste estupenda.  
-Gracias zopenco -le sonrió.  
-Disculpen ¿Alguien ha visto a Sid y a Stinky? ¡No los he visto por ningún lado y prometieron traerme una malteada! -se quejó Harold.  
-Nosotras si los vimos y ellos también vieron a Helga -contestó Sophia sin perder su sarcasmo. Todos la miraron extrañados.  
-Si quieres ir a por tus amigos ve a buscar una escalera y alguien a que te ayude a bajarlos.  
-¿Bajarlos? -preguntó extrañada Rhonda- ¿De donde?  
-De acuerdo, véanlo por ustedes mismos -sonrío Helga y comenzó a caminar hacia el vestuario. Todos la siguieron.  
-No creo que podamos entrar aquí -dijo Harold- ¡Es el vestuario de mujeres!  
-Está bien, tienes razón. -respondió Helga- Por esta vez les podemos conceder un permiso, pero -advirtió- esto puede pasarte si entras sin nuestro permiso. -Abre la puerta. Sid y Stinky colgaban de sus calzones enganchados en unos fierros del techo. Ambos llevaban un ojo morado, rasguños y más moretones en todo el cuerpo.  
-¿Pero que diablos sucedió aquí? -se sorprendió Gerald.  
-Pues bien, estos diablillos se han metido en el vestuario para ver como nos bañabamos.  
-¡¿Te han visto a ti? -gritó el morocho.  
-¡Claro que no mi amorcito! Pero -ríe- Helga no corrió con la misma suerte. -Todos abrieron grandes sus ojos sorprendidos por tal suceso.  
-Nosotros no queríamos ver a Helga -dijo Sid llorando- Queríamos ver a la morena de las 'bubies'.  
-¡Pues por entrometidos tienen su merecido! ¡Por meter sus grandes y asquerosas narices donde no les incumbe! -gritó Helga sonrojada por recordar tal situación.  
-¡¿Pueden bajarnos de aquí por favor?! -gritó desesperado Stinky- ¡El dolor es terrible! ¡Mis partecitas! -se quejó.  
-¡Cielos Santo! Podría decir que Helga es algo agresiva a veces cuando se enoja -agregó Lila- pero esta vez estaré de su lado. Lo que hicieron es inadmitible y deben agradecer que aún sigan con vida muchachos -dijo amablemente.  
-Exactamente. ¿Lo ves Lila? -la abraza de un hombro- Ya eres oficialmente una amiga de Helga G Pataki.

Todos se retiran del vestuario menos Harold y Brainy quienes se quedaron ayudando a los atrevidos chicos a bajar. Helga encaminaba para su hogar pensando en que debería volver al infierno mismo, pero Timothy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Vaya que resultaste ser una chica muy ruda de verdad!  
-¿Que quieres ahora cara de murciélago?  
-Quiero decirte que eres muy valiente y audaz por defenderte sola. Admiro eso de tí -Helga cesó de caminar y volteó hacia él.  
-¿Audaz?  
-Si Helga. ¿Sabes? La mayoría de las mujeres se ponen a llorar ante tal situación o incluso les genera algún tipo de miedo o trauma. Pero tú enfrentas todos tus miedos, es muy valiente eso, y ¿Sabes que? Eso te hace única. ¡Te hace tan Helga! ¡Tan tú misma!  
**(*)**  
-Tim... -lo mira intrigada- ¿Realmente opinas eso de mi?  
-Por supuesto -le sonríe. -¡Eso si que no me lo esperaba!  
-¿Que cosa? -pregunta confundida.  
-¡Me dijiste Tim! ¡Por primera vez desde que te conocí! No me has puesto ningún apodo.  
-Bueno, yo... -se sonrojó levemente pero cobró la cordura con rapidez- Creo que ha sido demasiado por hoy y estoy algo cansada -y remarcó- zopenco.  
-¿Para un helado antes de tu casa también lo estás? Yo invito.  
-¿Por qué Timothy? ¿Por qué ese enfrascado interés hacia mi?  
-¡Dijiste mi nombre otra vez! -el muchacho realmente no podía creerlo- ¿Puedo tomar eso como un si? Si aceptas te prometo que te contaré por qué quiero pasar tiempo contigo -le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
-Yo... -Helga estaba realmente confundida no sabía que hacer con ese raro sentimiento que le salía de ella para Timothy, pero rápidamente pensó en que quizás conocíendolo un poco más se le quite la tonta ilusión que sentía. Lo miró a sus ojos. Parecían no mentirle, parecía una mirada sincera, una mirada llena de ilusiones y esperanzas. Definitivamente la curiosidad pudo más que ella. -Esta bien -respondió casi susurrando y le sonrió.  
Timothy no podía creerlo. Al fin su sueño se había hecho realidad. Se emocionó tanto que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saltar de alegría, pero se contuvo para no parecer como un tonto delante de ella, la muchacha que hacía que todos sus días sean los mejores días. Y comenzaron a caminar bajo la luz de la luna llena que, en esta noche tan especial, los iluminaba.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A: En una parte del texto les marque con un (*) porque me gustaria que acompañen la lectura con un tema en especial. Para no salirnos mucho del contexto busquen en youtube "Helga's true love" ponganle reproducir y disfruten de lo que sigue, a mi me resulta agradable y quiero compartirlo con ustedes :)**

Gente bonita! ¿Como les va?  
Ya he terminado de rendir mis exámenes y me estoy tomando unas merecidas vacaciones de estudio. Ahora si que me voy a poner al día y voy a desarrollar más capítulos para continuar con esta alocada historia.  
Gracias enormes a MarHelga, mi fiel lectora, y también a todos los que pasan por aquí a disfrutar de mi relato :)  
Dudas, sugerencias, críticas positivas y negativas, y, sobre todo, buenas ondas son siempre aceptadas! No te olvides de dejar tu review! :)  
Abrazos enormes!

**Hey Arnold! Pertenece a Craig Bartlett** ¿okey?


	8. Una mini-cita

**En el episodio anterior:**

-¿Por qué Timothy? ¿Por qué ese enfrascado interés hacia mi?  
-¡Dijiste mi nombre otra vez! -el muchacho realmente no podía creerlo- ¿Puedo tomar eso como un si? Si aceptas te prometo que te contaré por qué quiero pasar tiempo contigo -le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
-Yo... -Helga estaba realmente confundida no sabía que hacer con ese raro sentimiento que le salía de ella para Timothy, pero rápidamente pensó en que quizás conocíendolo un poco más se le quite la tonta ilusión que sentía. Lo miró a sus ojos. Parecían no mentirle, parecía una mirada sincera, una mirada llena de ilusiones y esperanzas. Definitivamente la curiosidad pudo más que ella. -Esta bien -respondió casi susurrando y le sonrió.  
Timothy no podía creerlo. Al fin su sueño se había hecho realidad. Se emocionó tanto que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saltar de alegría, pero se contuvo para no parecer como un tonto delante de ella, la muchacha que hacía que todos sus días sean los mejores días. Y comenzaron a caminar bajo la luz de la luna llena que, en esta noche tan especial, los iluminaba.

* * *

-¿Puedo tomarte del brazo Helga? -la sujeta suavemente.  
-¿Y para qué? -preguntó algo molesta.  
-Solo porque está comenzando a hacer frío, en poco tiempo ya veremos la nieve. Me gusta mucho la nieve ¿y a tí? -finalmente rodea su brazo con el de ella.  
-¿Tengo que responder? -lo miraba de reojos.  
-Para mi es una inspiración para componer, en realidad me gusta mucho la música, el arte. Se que quizás suene cursi pero los días de nieve me causan inspiración.  
-Arte -miró al piso y recordaba todo lo que anhelaba escribir- Inspiración. -susurró.-Creo que si zopenco, puedo entenderte.  
-Me gusta tocar el violín, desde que tengo doce años lo toco en realidad.  
-¿De veras?  
-Claro que si ¿Que hay de ti Helga? ¿Cuales son tus pasatiempos?  
-Oye, oye -se suelta de su brazo -¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso es una entrevista sobre algo o qué? Aún no me has dicho porque quieres pasar tu estúpido tiempo con el mio.  
-De acuerdo -suspiró el joven armándose de valor- Helga, yo -se frena y la mira a los ojos- yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo porque me agradas -la rubia arquea una ceja- Es decir, quiero conocerte más y saber cosas de ti porque a simple vista me pareces muy bonita ¿Sabes? -se sonroja y la vuelve a tomar del brazo para retomar la marcha- Se que a algunos puedan llegar a pensar que estoy loco o algo pero... -comienza a balbucear- pero tu tienes algo diferente del resto de las personas.  
-Explícate mejor -expresó Helga tratando de conservar su frialdad.  
-¡Es eso! ¿Lo ves? -la joven lo mira sin entender- Esa forma que tienes de expresarte, esa sinceridad espontánea... ¡Simplemente me encanta! Quiero conocerte más para ver que tan acertado estoy contigo y, desde luego, demostrarte que soy una persona en quien puedes confiar y tal vez -hizo una pausa pensando mesuradamente en las palabras que iba a usar- tal vez algun día tú también puedas sentir algo por mi -la mira sonriente mientras ella se había quedado perpleja ante semejante confesión.  
-No entiendo aún... -se sonrojó ante los cumplidos de Tim- No lo sé, es muy extraño todo esto que me dices, quiero decir ¿Como sabes que quieres conocerme más?  
-Helga -ríe- Soy muy observador, en este año y medio que logré conocerte te he estado observando mucho, he estado tratando de decifrar ese hermoso misterio que eres. Y solo este hecho me agradó mucho. -doblaron en una esquina- Por eso es que decidí armarme de valor y bueno... ¡Aqui me tienes!  
-¿Como hiciste? -preguntó Helga sin pensar.  
-¿Como hice para que?  
-Pues, quiero decir ¿Como es que un cabeza de chorlito tenga tanto coraje de decir esas cosas?  
-Fácil. Helga tu eres mi musa inspiradora. Cualquier artista tiene su musa ¿O no? Pues cuando yo te miro siento como cientos de melodías hechas en violín suenan en mi mente, siento mi corazón salirse de su órbita, siento unas aletas en mi estómago ¡Necesitaba decirtelo! Hacerte saber que sos mi gran inspiración y agradecerte por ello.  
Helga se quedó sorprendida ante aquel comentario. Admiró profundamente el valor de ese jóven para poder expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Se preguntó una y otra vez por qué ella no había podido conseguir el mismo valor para diferentes situaciones que transcurrieron en su vida.

* * *

En la vereda de enfrente por donde caminaban ellos se encontraban Gerald y Sophia sentados en una banca pasando otras tantas de sus tardes juntos. Se estaban besando cálidamente.

-Te amo Gerald.  
-Y yo a ti Sophie -la miró tiernamente y la abraza. Un insecto se posó sobre la nariz de Gerald lo que obligó al morocho abrir sus ojos y quitársela de un soplido. Pero más que el bicho lo que llamo su atención fue ver a Helga con Timothy tomados de sus brazos caminando y charlando. Sin pensarlo soltó a su novia para correrla de él y mirar bien la escena, pues no lo podía creer.  
-¿Acaso estoy loco... -dudó realmente- o ella es Pataki con un chico tomada del brazo? -Sophia volteó a mirar.  
-¡Cielos! Estás en lo cierto... pero, mi amorcito, ¿Ese no es uno de los muchachos que te acompañó en las tribunas esta tarde?  
-¿Quién? -miró bien fijo- ¡Dios mio! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Que esta haciendo Helga con Timothy tomados del brazo?  
-Bueno mi cielo, ya sabes, el amor te toca y no hay nada que puedas hacer.  
-Pero, pero... -balbuceó- Pero... ¡Es Helga Pataki! ¡Y él es Timothy Brandon! ¡No tiene sentido!  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Por que... -miró a su chica de reojos, algo inseguro de contarle toda la verdad que solo ellos, sus viejos amigos, sabían- Pues je, je... -tragó saliva- Ya sabes como es Helga y todo eso...  
-¡Vamos Gerald! ¿Que hay que sea ruda? No por eso no va a poder enamorarse nunca ¿O si?  
-¿Enamorarse? -se sobresaltó- ¿Tu crees que Helga está enamorada de Tim?  
-Y... ¡tal vez! ¿Quien sabe? No por nada están juntos tomados del brazo conversando... -Gerald observó hacia donde iban.  
-¿Sabes qué? Eres lo más precioso que tengo pero ahora debo irme, ya anocheció asi que te acompañaré hasta tu hogar y nos veremos mañana en la escuela ¿quieres?  
-Si -lo miró extrañada- Como tu digas, mi vida...

* * *

Por fin llegaron a la heladería. Hicieron sus respectivos pedidos y se quedaron sentados en una mesa de allí.

-Bien Helga, ahora que aclaramos todas tus dudas, cuéntame sobre ti. -le volvió a sonreir embobadamente.  
-Es que, no se que quieres saber de mi Tim. Si ya me has estado -y remarcó con sus manos- 'observando' detenidamente.  
-Pues bien, te propongo el siguiente juego, yo voy a decir palabras y solo palabras de las cosas que más me gustan y tú dirás palabras de lo que te gusta hacer a ti. Por ejemplo: Dinosaurio.  
-¿Te gustan los dinosaurios? -preguntó extrañada.  
-Si, me parecen seres increíbles ¿Como es que han llegado a vivir y desarrollarse tanto por tanto tiempo?  
-Claro, fue realmente una pena que se hayan extinguido -comentó sin perder su sarcasmo ante la risa divertida de Timothy.  
-Te toca a ti -el mozo trajo sus copas de helado.  
-Mmm... veamos. ¡Baseball! Es mi deporte favorito.  
-Lo he notado, eres una excelente bateadora Helga.  
-Muchas gracias, cabeza de chorlito -tomó una cucharada y comenzó a comer.  
-Me toca a mi, bien, en eso si somos diferentes porque no me gustan los deportes.  
-¿El juego no trataba de lo que le gustaba al otro?  
-También puede ser lo que no nos gusta ¿Por qué no? Nos seguiríamos conociendo aún asi...  
-Bien, en ese caso, odio las fresas.  
-¿Por qué? ¡Son sabrosas!  
-Soy alérgica, zopenco.  
-Lo siento. Yo soy alérgico al pescado.  
-¡Cielos! Con lo rico que es éste -y añadió sagazmente- ¡Me gusta mucho comer! -sonrió- Te toca a ti.  
-Me gustan los misterios, por eso me gustas tú Helga. -Esto fue lo primero que alcanzó a oir un sorprendido Gerald que se escondía tras unos arbustos. -¿Que hay del arte? ¿Te gusta?  
-Bueno, antes solía escribir muchísimo pero ahora, siento que perdí mi inspiración -miró su copa casi vacía para que el jóven no note su nostálgica expresión.  
-¿Y cual era tu musa Helga? ¿Por qué la has perdido?  
-Pues... -titubeó algo nerviosa- no lo sé. Quizás nunca he tenido musa -se mintió a ella misma.  
-Que extraño, yo creo que no hay arte sin musa.  
-¡Oye cara de murciélago, no te pases de listo! -frunció el seño demostrando enojo para no contarle la verdad- ¿Acaso me estás subestimando? Mi musa es mi cabeza, aunque no lo parezca soy muy inteligente ¿Sabes?  
-No lo dudo -alcanzó a contestar un Timothy algo acongojado por tal respuesta -¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Ya es algo tarde...  
-De acuerdo, pero no más preguntas por hoy ¿Entendido?  
-Es un hecho, Helga.

Retomaron el camino de regreso mientras ambos conversaban. Helga se sentía extrañada por tal situación. Nunca nadie le había abierto su corazón tan espontáneamente como lo hizo Timothy y, pese a que quería negarselo a ella misma, esto le gustaba. Pero más le gustaba ir poco a poco conociendo al muchacho. Llegaron hasta la casa de ella y allí se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Antes de irse Timothy preguntó a Helga si podrían volver a salir alguna vez, a lo que ella respondió que si con la única condición de que nadie lo sepa. Él aceptó la propuesta y se marchó a su casa dando saltos de alegría, estaba más feliz que nunca.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al salir de la escuela Phoebe y Helga conversaban tranquilamente mientras iban a por sus cosas en sus respectivos casilleros. Por supuesto, Helga le había contado a su mejor amiga todo lo sucedido con Timothy.

-¡Cielos Helga! Aún no puedo creerlo. El amor es algo realmente mágico.  
-¿Amor? ¡Oh, vamos Phoebs! ¿De que amor me hablas? -cierra su casillero y comienzan a caminar hacia la salida- No voy a enamorarme de un cabeza de chorlito solo porque me haya invitado a tomar un estúpido helado.  
-Tienes razón, pero ¿Quién sabe? Quizás deberías darle más oportunidades, yo ya te lo había advertido, es un muy buen partido.  
-Hola nenas -saludó Gerald quien se paró ante ellas en las escaleras.  
-Hola pelos necios, si buscas a tu ñoña no la he visto por aquí -se anticipó Pataki de mala gana.  
-No estoy buscando a Sophie, te estoy buscando a ti.  
-¿Que? -se sorprendió- ¿A mi?  
-De acuerdo, hablaremos luego Helga -expresó Phoebe y luego miró al morocho para decirle friamente- Nos vemos luego.  
-¿Que quieres de mi, zopenco?  
-Bien, solo por curiosidad quiero que me cuentes por favor -Helga arqueó una ceja- ¿Que hacías paseando con Timothy anoche?  
-¿De qué estás hablando cabeza de chorlito? -trató de eludirse.  
-No disimules conmigo Pataki, los he visto con mis propios ojos caminando hacia la heladería.  
-¿Como te atreves? ¿Acaso estás jugando al detective conmigo? -dijo furiosa.  
-Claro que no, yo solamente estaba con mi chica y tu, solo pasabas por ahí.  
-Muy bien te diré algo y es lo único que me importa que sepas, si se lo dices a alguien más -le enseña sus puños- Beatsy y los cinco vengadores pasarán a darte una visita por tu rostro ¿Entendido? Y si tu noviecita abre esa bocota mugrosa que tiene le batearé esa cara de ñoña marcando el mejor Home Run de la historia.  
-De acuerdo, lo que tú digas Helga -comentó rodando los ojos y ambos continuaron con su camino.  
-¿Puedes creerlo Helga? -se decía a si misma en voz alta- Si un camión te pisa nadie pasará por allí para ayudarte, pero cuando se trata de algo tan diferente a lo rutinario lo verá toda la ciudad. -se percató de lo que dijo y se sorprendió de ello.-Un momento. ¿Que es lo diferente?- se quedó pensando en ello muy minuciosamente. Aunque odiaba admitírselo ese momento que paso con Timothy le había gustado y más de lo que ella misma se había imaginado. Venia sumida totalmente en sus pensamientos, al final las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba que salgan: ir a pasear con Timothy no le quitó ninguna ilusión sino que todo lo contrario, había alimentado a esa ilusión y eso la hacía confundir. Caminaba mirando al suelo y fue un choque con una persona la que la sacó de allí.

-Lo siento -dijo sin levantar la vista y lo esquivó para continuar el viaje.  
-Hola mujer pequeña -reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo.  
-¿Abuelo? -se le escapó y se retractó- Quiero decir ¿Como está usted Phil?  
-Abuelo está bien muchacha -rió- ¿Como has estado? Hace tiempo que no te vemos por aquí con Pookie, pensamos que te habías mudado.  
-No, aún estoy viviendo aquí y sigo yendo a la escuela. -respondió amablemente.  
-¿Sabes muchacha? Con la abuela nos hemos preguntado mucho por ti ¿No te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche?  
-¿Cenar? -la pregunta la había sorprendido- ¿Yo?

**CONTINUARÁ..**

* * *

**Millones de gracias a todos los que pasan a leer esta historia!  
Realmente me inspiran muchísimo! Y ahora que estoy mas liberada voy a seguir con esta historia que... recien empieza! (¿Como que recien empieza?) Si,si,si, RECIÉN empieza!  
Espero que a disfruten tanto comoyo disfruto al escribirla.  
Les dejo un abrazo grande a todos todos! :)  
¿Reviews? :(  
Hey Arnold! le pertenece a Craig Bartlett (con excepcion de algunos personajes inventados por la autora de dicha historia)  
**


	9. Amor del pasado (Parte 1)

**En el capítulo anterior**

-Hola mujer pequeña.  
-¿Abuelo? -se le escapó y se retractó- Quiero decir ¿Como está usted Phil?  
-Abuelo está bien muchacha -rió- ¿Como has estado? Hace tiempo que no te vemos por aquí con Pookie, pensamos que te habías mudado.  
-No, aún estoy viviendo aquí y sigo yendo a la escuela. -respondió amablemente.  
-¿Sabes muchacha? Con la abuela nos hemos preguntado mucho por ti ¿No te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche?  
-¿Cenar? -la pregunta la había sorprendido- ¿Yo?  
-¿Y quién más? -Helga lo miraba anonadada- Escúchame mujer pequeña, se que quizás es algo imprevisto para ti, pero desde que Arnold no está en casa nos hemos sentido bastantes vacíos -le toma su hombro- Se ha perdido esa alegría juvenil y los huéspedes no cambiaron demasiado, todo lo contrario, están peores que antes, incluso se tardan más en pagarme la renta -se quejó- En fin ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros y pasar el rato?  
-Yo... -dudaba un poco. Volver a pisar la casa de Arnold sin Arnold le resultaba bastante extraño. Aún asi tenía muchas ganas de volver a hablar con esas maravillosas personas -A decir verdad no estaría nada mal ¿Por qué no?  
-¡Grandioso! ¡Será estupendo! -festejó el anciano y agregó con suspicacia- Bien te esperaremos a las seis de la tarde, asi charlamos un poco de todo, si asi lo deseas ¿verdad?  
-Por supuesto que si, no hay ningun inconveniente -y titubeó- eeem, abuelo -le sonrió.  
-¿Segura? Si tienes algún problema con tu padre, yo mismo se lo diré en todo caso.  
-Descuide -y su cara manifestó una expresión de indiferencia- Bob tiene otros asuntos más importantes por los cuales preocuparse- Phil la miró algo extrañado entonces Helga se apresuró a seguir -¡A las seis estaré allí! -volvió a sonreir.  
-Allí te estaremos esperando, mujer pequeña. Hasta luego.

Helga retomó la marcha a su hogar mientras Phil la observaba irse. No sabía en que momento le había tomado tanto cariño, pero también sabía que su presencia llenaría muchos huecos en la vida de él y de Gertie. Mientras tanto la rubia caminaba pensando en que, si bien la hacía muy feliz que alguien mayor se interese en ella, la ponía muy nerviosa el hecho de que tenga algo que ver con Arnold. Era como si el destino no dejara que se lo olvide tan facilmente, lo que resultaba ser una tarea dificil para la menor de las Pataki.

* * *

-¿El abuelo de... el mantecado? ¿Cómo es eso?  
-Asi es Phoebs. Estoy tan sorprendida como tú. -le dijo por teléfono mientras leía unos comics.  
-Pero, no entiendo ¿Para que querrían invitarte a ti?  
-¡Oye! ¿Que quieres decir con eso? -se sintió ofendida.  
-Nada malo Helga, pero si yo fuera él quizás hubiera invitado a Gerald, él es su mejor amigo ¿Cierto?  
-Quizás tengas algo de razón amiga, pero el pelos necios no es un ser tan impresionante como lo soy yo -rió.  
-Claro Helga -rodó los ojos del otro lado de la línea- ¿Y tú?  
-¿Y yo qué?  
-¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto? Es decir, volverás a la casa de Arnold...  
-Lo sé, es... extraño. Pero, al fin y al cabo más allá de que ellos son sus abuelos, me parecen personas extraordinarias.  
-De acuerdo amiga, lo único que puedo decirte es que tengas mucha suerte y que si me necesitas para lo que sea, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.  
-Gracias Phoebs, lo único que voy a pedirte es que...  
-Si, si, lo sé -la interrumpe -esta conversación nunca la tuvimos.  
-¡Eres genial! Bien, ahora voy a darme un baño y luego...  
-¡Espera, Helga! -la vuelve a interrumpir.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede ahora?  
-Solo... -titubea un poco- Bueno, yo... quería saber, bueno...  
-Anda ve al grano Phoebs, tengo que estar en la casa de los Shortman a las seis ¿Recuerdas?  
-Yo... -tragó saliva antes de preguntar- Yo solo quería saber qué quería decirte Gerald hoy a la salida de clases -al fin largó.  
-¡Ash! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ese pelos necios me vió paseando con Timothy.  
-¿De veras? ¡Cielos! ¿Y qué es lo que fue a decirte entonces? ¿Solo que te vió?  
-¡Si! -y se quejó- Solo eso, es como si estuviera jugando conmigo ¿A qué? Yo no fui a decirle nada cuando lo vi con la ñoña que tiene. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
-Nada, solo quería saber, por curiosidad. -respondió algo afligida. Phoebe había creido en la mínima posibilidad de que Gerald haya ido a por Helga para saber algo de ella, pero no había sido asi para su mala suerte. -Bueno, te dejo tranquila asi te arreglas, sólo una cosa más...  
-Dime.  
-Esta conversación nunca la tuvimos -rió.  
-¡Vaya! Ya te estás pareciendo mucho a mi, deberías tener más cuidado- ambas rieron y al fin se despidieron.

Helga se tomó un baño y se cambió. Avisó a Miriam a donde iría y salió, con muchas ansias, camino a Sunset Arms.

* * *

A las seis y tres minutos suena el timbre en el hogar de huéspedes y Phil fue a atender con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Hola mujer pequeña! -saludó mientras algunos animales salían de allí.  
-Hola, emmm, abuelo -le sonrió amablemente Helga.  
-¡Eleanor! -salió a saludar Gertie- ¡Que alegría volver verte! ¡Debemos unir nuestras fuerzas para volver a batallar!  
-Hola Gertie -saludó Helga sonriente pensando en que nada había cambiado.  
-¡Vamos Eleanor! Tenemos que empezar con nuestro entrenamiento.  
-Tu deberías empezar a cocinar si queremos comer a horario -reclamó Phil y se dirigió a Helga -¿Vas a quedarte allí? Adelante, pasa, sientete como en tu casa.  
-Gracias señor Shor...  
-Abuelo está mejor, mujer pequeña -le dijo mientras Helga ingresaba

Nada había cambiado mucho, el revestimiento de la casa seguía igual. Gertie seguía siendo disparatada y Phil no dejaba de ir al baño. Luego de observar detenidamente la casa, esa tan especial para ella, se sentó en la mesa, mientras Pookie había comenzado a preparar la comida.

-¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Algún exprimido o gaseosa?  
-Un exprimido estará bien.  
-Me parece muy buena tu elección, pero recuerda muchacha -se acercó a ella- Nunca lo bebas con pastel de ciruela.  
Helga se quedó algo confundida por lo que le había dicho, pero sobre todas las cosas allí se sentía inexplicablemente bien. Estaba contenta con la situación aunque no dejaba de parecerle extraño.  
-Y bien muchacha cuéntanos algo sobre ti -prosiguió el anciano mientras le servía su jugo- ¿Cómo te está yendo en la escuela?  
-Bien, lo normal ya saben. De todas maneras este año se puso más interesante porque estoy en el torneo de Baseball -ostentó con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Vaya, si te gustaba entonces. -tomó asiento junto a ella.  
-¿Gustar? -la pregunta de Phil la incomodó un poco- ¿Que cosa?  
-El baseball, niña. -Respondió extrañado.  
-Ah, claro je, je -se sonrojó un poco. -Si, siempre me ha gustado.  
-Recuerdo que tú siempre estabas con Arnold y todos esos niños jugando en el campo, eras apenas una niñita. ¡Mírate nomás! Ahora eres toda una señorita...  
-Si, yo también lo recuerdo... -sonrió con algo de nostalgia al recordar pasar su tiempo con Arnold.  
-¿Que cosa? -preguntó sagazmente Phil para ver la reacción de ella.  
-Pues... -Helga se confundió- Estábamos hablando del juego ¿Verdad?  
-¡Cierto! -rió un poco- ¿Sabes? El tiempo no pasa sólo para ti, yo también estoy más viejo que antes. A veces pierdo totalmente el hilo de conversación -y volvió a reir para que Helga trate de no darse cuenta que en realidad estaba mintiendo. Phil no había cambiado en nada y seguía siendo tal cual, solamente estaba jugando con la rubia para ver hasta donde llegaba respecto a Arnold. -Y cuéntame, emmm-titubeó para seguir disimulando- Helga ¿Cierto?  
-Si, Helga está bien -le respondió cortesmente.  
-¡Más respeto con mi camarada! ¡Ella es Eleanor! -interrumpió Pookie agitando unas cucharas.  
-¡Cállate vieja loca! ¡Vas a asustar a la niña! -Gertie volvió a lo suyo.  
-No se preocupe, abuelo -sonrió Helga divertida ante la situación.  
-¿Qué te estaba por preguntar? -se rascó su frente hasta que recordó -¡Si, eso! ¿Tienes novio,Helga?  
-¡¿Novio?! -tragó un sorbo su jugo de repente y se atoró pensando en Timothy. Asi como pudo haberla visto Gerald, podría haberla visto cualquiera -No, claro que no. -y se revindicó -Todavía no existe esa persona que tenga tantas agallas para salir con alguien como yo -El abuelo ríe ante el comentario.  
-¿Sabes algo? Me recuerdas mucho a mi infancia -la rubia arqueó una ceja- Yo también he conocido una muchachita con tu temperamento.  
-¿De veras? -preguntó la jóven intrigada.  
-¡Ah, que bellos recuerdos! -suspiró- Recuerdo que esa muchachita si sabía como hacerme enfadar, solía molestarme todo el tiempo ¡No me dejaba en paz!  
-Ah, je je -fingió reir pues se sentía algo incómoda por tal familiar situación con ella.  
-Recuerdo que hacía que todos los días de mi vida sean los más imposibles de todos, en la primaria no dejaba de molestarme -Helga lo miraba asombrada y confundida- Me arrojaba bolitas de papel, me ponía apodos, se enfrentaba a mi constantemente. ¡Hasta he tenido pesadillas con ella! Me maltrataba constantemente, tal como tú hacías con Arnold.  
-¡Oiga! ¿Quién le dijo eso? -expresó incómoda.  
-El mismo Arnold me lo contaba -expresó amablemente- incluso me pedía que le aconseje.  
-¿Arnold le habló sobre mi? -le preguntó abriendo sus ojos bien grandes mientras sus piernas temblaban de curiosidad.  
-¡Por supuesto que si! -respondió con una gran sonrisa- Siempre me contaba cúanto tú lo molestabas. Incluso ya le he contado esta misma historia a él, sobre la muchacha que también me molestaba a mi.  
-¿Y que sucedió luego con esa muchacha? -su curiosidad pudo más. ¿Se enemistaron para siempre acaso? -preguntó algo nerviosa.  
-¿Enemistar? -el anciano comenzó a reir- ¡Claro que no! Tú la conoces muy bien Helga.  
-¿Yo? -preguntó confundida levantando una ceja.  
-¡Claro que si! -le volvió a sonreir.  
-Ya te he dicho miles de veces que esa era mi forma de demostrarte mi cariño -comenta Pookie.  
-Lo sé, galletita -se levanta y la abraza.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso eras tú? -señala a Gertie una sorprendida Helga.  
-Por supuesto que era ella. Solamente hacía esas cosas para llamar mi atención constantemente, si no lo hubiera hecho jamás nos hubiéramos casado -ambos abuelos ríen. -Pero no era necesario que me pongas tachuelas en mi pupitre ¡Eso si me dolió mucho! -reclamó el anciano a su esposa mientras ella reía.  
-¡No puede ser! -exclamó casi gritando la rubia confundida, lo que llamó la atención de ambos ancianos- Quiero decir, no puede ser que luego de ser hostigado por ella usted se haya casado -se retractó.  
-Bien, cuando tenía diez y siete años, si bien ya no iba a la escuela ella me seguía molestando de la misma manera. Entonces me armé de valor y decidí enfrentarla, ya estábamos bastante grandes como para seguir teniendo ese tipo de discordias. Luego de tantos nervios y escusas finalmente ella se confesó hacia mi. Lo sorprendente es todo el tiempo que ella estuvo aguantándose para no decirmelo nunca. -Helga escuchaba con atención- Cuando lo hizo, no solo me sorprendió, sino que yo también me sorprendí para mi mismo.  
-¿Y por qué? -preguntó ansiosa e intrigada.  
-Pues porque pese a su forma de maltratarme que tenía, ella siempre estaba allí ayudándome cada vez que lo necesitaba. Eso me pareció totalmente increíble y es lo que la hace tan increíble hasta el día de hoy -mira a Pookie con dulzura unos segundos y vuelve su vista a la muchacha. -¿Sucede algo malo?

Helga se había quedado casi sin aliento. No podía ser cierto todo eso, tenía que ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto. ¿Los abuelos de Arnold con una historia tan similar a la de ella? ¿Eso es una esperanza para ella? Helga se llenó de preguntas en un instante. Preguntas que nadie iba a poderle responder nunca, solamente el tiempo, el maldito tiempo que pasa tan lento cuando más necesitamos que vaya rápido.

-¿Te encuentras bien, mujer pequeña? -le pregunta Phil.  
-Si, si es que... -Helga se vuelve a sonrojar, se sentía muy acalorada- Su historia es algo alocada, es como dice ese dicho que del amor al odio hay un solo paso...  
-Y yo puedo confirmarte que es cierto, niña. Sin embargo, pareces algo alterada ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? -volvió a insistir pícaramente.  
-Si, si estoy bien -respondió algo insegura.  
-¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso esa historia que te conté te resulta algo familiar? -le guiña un ojo.  
-¡Necesito ir al baño! -expresó totalmente fuera de si y salió corriendo hacia el baño.  
-Te lo dije muchacha, nunca mezcles tu jugo con ciruelas. -Gritó el anciano sonriendo sabiendo de antemano por qué Helga había reaccionado asi.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Hey Arnold! No me pertenece, sino a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**


	10. Amor del pasado (Parte 2)

**En el capítulo anterior...**

-¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso esa historia que te conté te resulta algo familiar? -le guiña un ojo.  
-¡Necesito ir al baño! -expresó totalmente fuera de si y salió corriendo hacia el baño.  
-Te lo dije muchacha, nunca mezcles tu jugo con ciruelas. -Gritó el anciano sonriendo sabiendo de antemano por qué Helga había reaccionado asi.

* * *

¡Cielos Santo! ¿Qué le sucede a este viejo? -se preguntó Helga una vez en el baño- Primero me invita a su casa de la nada, luego comienza a contarme una extraña historia y me compara con Arnold. ¡Todo esto es una locura! Cruel destino ¿Qué intentas hacer conmigo? ¿Acaso es ésto una señal? -Se mira en el espejo- De acuerdo Helga, tranquila. Vamos, tú puedes. Ahora saldrás de esta habitación y te irás a sentar con ellos como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Has entendido? -se decía a su reflejo.

Sale de allí y se acerca a la mesa otra vez. La cena se estaba por servir. Helga se ofreció ayudar a Gertie a poner la mesa. Poco a poco los huéspedes fueron sentándose en sus lugares para cenar. El alboroto era el mismo de siempre, Oskar y Suzie no paraban de discutir, Ernie hablaba de sus demoliciones y el Sr. Hyunh le respondía que no sabía hablar más que de eso para desatar otra discusión. Pese al alboroto, la diversión siempre estaba presente lo cual agradaba a Helga puesto que las cenas en su casa son terriblemente aburridas, según ella. Al principio sólo se limitó a escuchar pero no tardó mucho en acotar algunos bocados para ser partícipe de las 'discusiones' sólo para divertirse aún más. Phil se sentía muy a gusto viendola a Helga sentirse bien, como había sospechado desde un principio, la presencia de la jóven hacían al ambiente mucho más confortable y le agradaba ver que Helga no tuvo muchos incovenientes para sentirse a gusto. La cena terminó entre risas y disparates pero también con una inesperada tormenta. Helga se preocupó un poco ¿Cómo volvería a su hogar? Se encontraba viendo las gotas de agua caer despiadadamente y con fuerza por la ventana hasta que el abuelo se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre mujer pequeña?  
-Nada, me preocupa el hecho de cómo voy a hacer para volver a casa con esta tormenta. Es algo absurdo tomarse un taxi por tan sólo unas calles ¿No cree?  
-Bueno, quizás te parezca algo disparatado pero, puedo ofrecerte una habitación para que pases la noche hoy...  
-¿Acaso se volvió loco? Bob me mataría si me quedo en deuda con usted...  
-Tranquila muchacha -rió- Yo invito, porque me agradas y por haber aceptado a venir a cenar con estos viejos locos, te puedes quedar una noche y nadie pagará nada.  
-Pero... -Helga pensó un poco, pues se sentía algo incómoda- ¿Seguro que no habrá problemas?  
-Claro que no, es más podemos llamar a tu casa para dar aviso a tus padres para que no se preocupen tanto.  
-Si, claro, como si lo hicieran -rodó los ojos.  
-Bueno -la miró medio extrañado- ¿Qué me dices?  
-Yo... -miró la cara de Phil, parecía muy honesto y muy amable, Helga sabe que es asi, pero aún asi estaba en la casa donde vivía Arnold- De acuerdo, avisaré a casa.  
-Bien, allí tienes el teléfono. -Se lo señala- Cuando termines de avisar solo dime asi te enseño tu habitación.  
-Abuelo... -le responde la rubia.  
-¿Si? -se voltea a ella.  
-Gracias -le contestó con una amplia sonrisa. Pese a toda su confusión ella se sentía muy bien allí.

Helga tomó el teléfono y avisó que con la tormenta no volvería a casa. Colgó y fue en busca de Phil para que le enseñe su habitación. El anciano le enseñó la habitación que hacia un tiempo atrás había usado Gerald aquella vez que se mudó cuando apenas eran unos niños.

-Que descortés eres con Eleanor -gritó Pookie parada en la puerta- Esta no es una habitación para una señorita.  
-Ah si ¿Y qué propones? -Phil se cruza de brazos.  
-Dale la habitación del niño.  
-Mmmph -reflexionó- Si, quizás tengas algo de razón. Acompáñame Helga por favor.  
-Un momento ¿De que niño están hablando? -preguntó Helga algo nerviosa mientras lo comenzó a seguir.  
-La de Arnold, mujer pequeña. -respondió jalando de la cuerda para que baje la escalera del ático.  
-¡¿La... la... habitación de Arnold?!  
-Si, muchacha ¿Por qué no? ¿Ocurre algo malo? Pese a que ya no esté aquí aún esta bien cuidada...  
-Pero...  
-Podrás ver las gotas de lluvia caer contra el techo -le sonrie.  
-Bueno, yo... -¡_Maldición Helga! es sólo una habitación, no importa que sea SU habitación_- Pensaba para si.  
-Oh, vamos muchachita, te encantará. -la toma del brazo y practicamente la arrastra con él.

Ingresaron. Helga no podía creer que volvía a estar allí luego de tantos años. Todo se conservaba igual, los muebles estaban cubiertos con un nylon para evitar el polvo. Phil destapa la cama de Arnold mientras la abuela se acercaba con unas sabanas y se preparaba a hacerle la cama. Las piernas de Helga comenzaron a temblar. Aún se veían algunas pertenencias del jóven, como su alarma entre otros objetos.

-Disculpa por esto, si sabiamos de antemano que te quedabas lo hubieramos preparado antes.  
-No se preocupe -dijo una temblorosa Helga.  
-Muy bien muchacha, mañana te traeré el desayuno antes de ir a la escuela ¿De acuerdo?  
-Ahora pónte cómoda y descansa Eleanor -Agregó Pookie- ¡Mañana debemos ir a conquistar otro territorio! -y se retira de la habitación dando saltos y gritos.  
-Dulces sueños, mujer pequeña -se despide por fin el abuelo y se retira.

Helga se quedó allí parada por unos instantes. El sonido de las gotas cayendo sobre el techo vidrioso de la habitación era la única melodia que la acompañaba. Lentamente comenzó a moverse y, luego de pensarlo unos segundos, con apenas algo de temor se sentó en la cama. En su cama, donde alguna vez Arnold había dormido allí. Dió un largo suspiro y miró al piso sintiendose nerviosa mientras se quitaba su moño rosa, hasta que tuvo una idea, una grandiosa idea. La mejor idea que se le puede haber ocurrido. Se levantó de la cama y fue corriendo hacia el clóset de Arnold. Cuidadosamente abrio la puerta de éste encendió una luz y se encontró con algunas pertenencias que el cabeza de balón había dejado allí. No lo dudó ni un instante, se puso a revisar algunas cajas que contenían cosas, revisó minusciosamente una a una para recordarlo, o no con las que desconocía, pero de todas maneras las revisaba igual. Su sed de curiosidad era mas fuerte que ella hasta que se topó con algo que le llegó a lo más profundo del alma: un zapato de mujer rojo.

-¡Por todos los cielos! -exclamó en voz baja- Esto es de... esto de es de cuando fuimos al Chez París. ¡Esto es de 'Cecile'! Es decir, esto es mio -carcajeó feliz- intentó probarselo pero obviamente ya no le entraba más, su talle de calzado había crecido tanto como ella. Se emocionó mucho al verlo allí, pero luego se desilusionó bastante cuando se puso a pensar en otras cosas. -Sin embargo... esa era Cecile, no era yo. Es decir, Arnold me preguntó quien era y ¡No tuve agallas para decirle quien era yo! ¡Maldita seas, cobarde Helga! -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- De todas maneras ni siquiera se lo llevó, lo dejó abandonado aquí entre sus otras cosas, como también me abandonaste a mi -Se hecha a llorar. Guarda las cosas sin ganas y sale del clóset para volver a la cama. Se sentó y llevó sus manos al rostro para continuar llorando. Lo que no se había dado cuenta es que, tras escuchar el llanto, Phil ingresó a la habitación para ver que ocurría. Al verla llorando tan desconsoladamente, cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella para ponerle una mano en el hombro y decirle:

-Yo también lo extraño mucho, Helga.  
-¿Qué? -Helga levanta la vista y se seca rápidamente las lágrimas- ¿De qué me está hablando? -dijo tratando de eludirlo.  
-Vamos muchacha, ya sabes a quien me refiero. Basta de disimular. Para nosotros también ha sido muy duro -se sienta a su lado- Cuando Arnold se fue, también se fue toda nuestra alegría, pero ¿Sabes que? Hoy pude volver a sentirla teniendote aquí -le sonrie.  
-¿Como sabía? -pregunta Helga.  
-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?  
-¿Cómo sabía que estaba llorando por Arnold?  
-¡Vamos muchacha! -ríe pícaramente- ¿Cuantas veces te he visto cerca de aquí? ¿Cuanto tiempo pasabas saltando la soga frente a nuestro hogar? ¿Por qué siempre lo molestabas? ¿Por qué lo perseguías? ¿Realmente crees que no se como se abre un relicario? -El último comentario la sorprendió desprevenidamente.  
-Se refiere a mi...  
-Si, querida, tu relicario. Claro que lo abrí sin que Arnold se diera cuenta y lo leí. Siempre lo supe todo -rió.  
-¡Cielos! ¿Y por qué nunca le dijo nada a su nieto?  
-Estuve mucho tiempo esperando ese gran día, el día en que Arnold venga a pedirme consejos para cuando te le confieses, pero nunca la recibí, asi que supongo que nunca se lo dijiste. -Helga derrama algunas lágrimas.  
-Una vez -sollozó- una vez lo intenté...  
-¿De veras?  
-Si, cuando sucedió lo de industrias futuro. Yo ayudé a Arnold a salir de aquel gran edificio. Pero él me descubrió, le dije todo lo que sentía por él, pero luego me retracté.  
-¿Y qué suecedió después? -preguntó el abuelo intrigado.  
-Luego de eso nuestra reación cambió, bien ya no lo molestaba tanto como antes pero cada vez que lo hacía el no se enojaba, sino que se divertía. Y cuando las cosas empezaron a marchar geniales pasó todo lo que usted ya sabe, la selva, sus padres, los ojos verdes y bueno todo eso.  
-Cielos. -se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos- ¿Sabes Helga? Aún eres apenas una jovencita, no sabes lo que la vida pueda depararte.  
-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que lo extrañe.  
-Ven aquí pequeña -Phil la abraza, Helga lloraba en sus brazos. Jamás había tenido esa contención de un adulto que la consuele cuando más lo necesitaba. Eso la hizo sentir muy bien. Finalmente se corre de él lo mira a los ojos y le agradece con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias, de veras, emm, abuelo. Gracias también por cuidar mi mayor secreto.  
-Por nada mujer pequeña -le sonrió- Ahora ve a descansar que es tarde ya. Buenas noches. -se retira de la habitación.

Helga se quita su calzado y su pantalón, y se deja solo la remera para dormir. Se acuesta hasta que observa una biblioteca. Y se lo ocurre otra idea. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se acercó hasta la misma y comenzó a buscar libro por libro, pero no hallaba lo que quería. Fue al clóset nuevamente, revisó un par de cajones, incluso en todos los rincones posibles de la habitación transformacional. No lo halló.

-Un momento, si no está aquí significa que... ¡Significa que lo lleva consigo! -saltó de alegría- ¡Arnold tiene el libro rosa con él! ¡Y esa si es Helga, aunque no lo sepa, es Helga! ¡Es lo que yo misma, con mis propios puños escribí y él se lo llevó con él a la selva! -abraza la almohada y se tira a la cama- ¡Oh, Arnold! Significa entonces que valió la pena haber puesto todo mi amor en esa tinta que te dedican las mejores frases de mi corazón, mi mayor confesión, mi anhelado deseo de amarte con toda mi pasión y hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo. -Se sorprendió- ¡Un momento! Hace tiempo que no puedo escribir nada, hace tiempo que no tenía frases para volcar en mi tinta. ¿Te das cuenta mi amor todo lo que causas en mi ser? Mi gran inspiración, mi única bendición. Gracias Arnold -finalizó y se acostó a descansar abrazando la almohada muy feliz como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo estaba.

* * *

**Hey Arnold! No me pertenece, sino a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. **

**Hola gente bonita! ¿Como han estado?**  
**No se pueden quejar, ahora que estoy libre estoy subiendo capitulo tras otro!**  
**Este capítulo me gustó mucho. Se marca el cariño incondicional que tienen los abuelos de Arnold en cuanto a Helga y ella está muy necesitada de cariño, aunque al principio le resulte extraño. Es muy tierno :3**  
**Gracias inmensas a los seguidores, a los que leen sin seguir y especiales a los que me dan aliento constante.**  
**Gracias a Lola y a MarHelga por darme fuerzas para continuar :)**  
**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disrute al escribirlo. En estos días estaré subiendo el otro capítulo :) aprovechen que estoy subiendo seguido! jaja!**

**Buenas vibras para todos :)**


	11. El desafío

Un nuevo día en la escuela secundaria de Hillwood. Esta vez el escenario es el comedor de la misma, en una mesa exclusiva de hombres jóvenes hablando de todo un poco, para variar.

-¿Vieron que Gerald ha ganado veinte dólares derrotando a un chico en los video juegos? -cometó Stinky.  
-¡Si! -Asintió Eugene- Yo estuve allí, le dió una paliza en el Mortal Combat.  
-¡Vaya! ¿Quien pudiera ganar veinte dólares asi de fácil no? -preguntó Timothy.  
-¡Este almuerzo está de pelos! -interrumpió con la boca llena Harold.  
-No entiendo como te puede gustar tanto, he probado cosas mucho mejores que esta -responde Eugene.  
-¡Es lo que hay! ¡Por eso es delicioso!  
-¿Sabes Harold? A veces hablas de tu comida como si fuera tu novia -comentaba Sid.  
-¿Mi novia?  
-Si -ríe Stinky- tiene razón, pareciera que la amas con todo tu ser.  
-¡Por supuesto que amo la comida! ¡Amo comer!  
-¿Y no amas a ninguna chica? -preguntó Timothy.  
-¿Chica? -cuestionó confundido el chico comilón.  
-Si, alguna chica, ya sabes, la escuela es grande podría gustarte alguna quizá -insistió.  
-Bueno, yo... -se atraganta un poco- A decir verdad...  
-A decir verdad, viejo, asi no creo que puedas conquistar a ninguna chica -agregó Gerald también.  
-¡Oye! -se enfada un poco- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Que si no dejas de comer, la comida es la que te dejará sin mujeres, tú sabes... -rodó los ojos.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí dos señoritas compartían una mesa. Se trataban de Lila y Sheena quienes conversaban sobre sus cosas mientras compartían su almuerzo.

-¿Entonces Sheena? ¿Qué sucedió? Cuéntame más por favor -decía una Lila sonriente.  
-Pues bien, él me tomó de las manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Luego de eso me dijo que se sentía muy atraído por mi.  
-¡Cielos! -contestó sorprendida- ¿Y tu qué le has dicho?  
-Pues que a mi también me pasaban cosas con él. Entonces, bueno... -se sonroja- nos besamos.  
-¡Oh por todos los cielos! Que bella historia me estás contando amiga, realmente te felicito -le sonrió.  
-Gracias Lila, gracias por poder confiar en tí -mira su plato- Oh ¿Me puedes esperar un instante? Olvidé pedir algo de salsa.  
-Te espero, no hay problema -le guiña un ojo y Sheena se levanta.

Mientras se dispuso a esperarla para comer juntas, puesto a que Lila es muy respetuosa, se puso a mirar el cielo por una ventana mientras observaba como el sol aparecía y desaparecía constantemente bajo algunas nubes grises. Por un instante rogó que no lloviera hasta que salgan del establecimiento pero luego olvidó todo cuando un ruido proveniente de una mesa cercana la distrajo. Era Harold golpeando su mesa discutiendo con Gerald. Lila no pudo evitar hacer oídos sordos.

-¡Claro! Lo dice el irresistible ¿verdad? El único de todos que si tiene novia.  
-¡Oye! Yo tuve novia también -reclama Stinky.  
-¡Pero ya no la tienes! -contesta Harold algo molesto.  
-¿Y que hay de Timothy? -pregunta Eugene y se dirige a él -¿Tienes novia?  
-No -suspira pensando en Helga- No la tengo...  
-Entonces está confirmado, Gerald es el único con novia. -Agrega el pelirrojo.  
-¡Vamos chicos! ¿Qué creen acaso de mi? ¿Que no puedo estar con alguna muchacha?  
-Pues yo creo que no, viejo. ¿Alguna vez has podido besar a alguna mujer?  
-¿Besar? -se sorprendió Harold.  
-¿Lo ves? -dice el morocho triunfante.  
-¿Sabes qué chico con pelos? Te demostraré que puedo besar a cualquier muchacha ¡A cualquiera! -expresó enfadado.  
-¿De veras? -desafió Gerald.  
-¡Por supuesto!  
-Bien, entonces te apuesto estos veinte dólares -los muestra- a que mañana puedas besarla, pero tenemos que verte, sino no te los daré.  
-Dalo por hecho. Besaré a cualquier mujer y vas a tener que darme esos veinte dólares.  
-Oye, espera -continuó Gerald- Puedes besar a cualquier mujer, excepto a mi novia, por supuesto, sino serás carne morada -amenazó.  
-¿Que tal alguna de nuestras compañeras? -sugirió Eugene- ¿Alguna que te guste de ellas? O al menos que te sientas atraído.  
-¿Compañeras? -preguntó Harold algo incómodo.  
-Obviamente no puedes intentarlo con algunas -aclaró Sid- Como ser Rhonda por todo el estilo que ella tiene consigo, ni mucho menos Helga, ella te daría una paliza espectacular ¿Lo vale por solo veinte dólares?  
-No, no es así. No me están entendiendo -interrumpió Gerald -La muchacha tiene q besarlo bajo su consentimiento -miró desafiante.  
-¿Que tal Sheena? -preguntó Stinky.  
-¡Pero Sheena es algo extraña! Yo escogería a Lila o a Nadine -acotó Sid.  
-¿Tal vez alguien como Phoebe? -preguntó Eugene.  
-¡¿Phoebe?! -se alarmó el morocho -Olvídalo viejo, ella jamás te daría una oportunidad.  
-¿Y tú cómo sabes? -preguntó inocentemente Timothy.  
-Por que si. Por que lo sé -se alteró un poco -Y fin de la discusión.  
-Oye Phoebe es una muchacha muy bonita -dijo Stinky.  
-De acuerdo, basta de Phoebe. -y miró a Harold- Escúchame, puedes besar a cualquier muchacha, no me interesa si es Nadine, Sheena o Pataki. Pero no puedes besar Sophie ni tampoco a Phoebe.  
-¿Y qué tiene Phoebe de especial? ¿Eh? -preguntó el obeso.  
-Nada, solo no la puedes besar ¿De acuerdo? -dijo algo sonrojado y se fue.

-Aquí estoy Lila, disculpa la tardanza... ¿Lila?  
-Sheena, lo siento, no me había percatado de que estabas aquí.  
-Me he dado cuenta pero ¿Por qué?  
-Por... -la miró fijamente- por nada, sólo me distraían las nubes- Se limitó a contestar.

* * *

Esa misma tarde las chicas se reunieron en casa de Phoebe para pasar un rato entre ellas puesto a que finalmente había llovido. La idea de reunirse era conversar un rato y mirar unas películas con muchas palomitas de maiz. Mientras tomaban el té y comían unos bocados de chocolate que la misma Lila cocinó, ella se dispuso a contarles todo lo que había escuchado sobre la conversación de los muchachos en el comedor.

-... Entonces Gerald desafió a Harold a besar a alguna chica y si lo logra le pagará veinte dólares.  
-¿Besar? -Helga comenzó a reir estrepitosamente- ¿Quién querría besar al chico rosa? -se burló.  
-La cuestión -siguió Lila- es que los propios chicos comenzaron a sugerirle a qué chicas podrían besar o no.  
-¿De veras? -preguntó intrigada Rhonda- ¡Cuéntanos Lila! ¡Queremos saberlo todo!  
-Bien, como imposibles han mencionado a Rhonda y a Helga.  
-¿A mi? ¿Imposible de besar? -preguntó a punto de ponerse a llorar.  
-No Rhonda, imposible de que Harold te bese a ti. Ya sabes, tu porte, tu estilo, tu forma de ser hace que seas imposible para alguien como Harold ¿Verdad?  
-Si -respondió algo insegura- Eso creo. ¿Y por qué Helga tampoco?  
-¡Oh, vamos Rhonda! ¿Cómo es que no sabes? -agregó Phoebe- Si Harold intentara tan solo acercarse a Helga, saldría con un ojo morado.  
-Que reconfortante es rodearte de gente que te conozca bien -dijo la rubia sonriendo ampliamente. -Bien ¿Qué más sabes señorita perfecta?  
-Bien, me han puesto como una posibilidad a mi, a Nadine y a Phoebe.  
-¿Yo? -exclamó la oriental.  
-Si, pero no es eso lo que me llamó la atención. Sino más bien que Gerald, al decirle que podía besar a cualquier mujer, aclaró puntualmente que esa mujer no puede ser Sophia ni tampoco Phoebe.  
-¡Criminal! -gritó Helga- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Si Phoebe es una persona ajena a ese pelos de espaguetti ¿Cierto Phoebs?  
-Yo, bueno, en realidad...  
-No entiendo -interrumpió Rhonda- No puedo entender porqué se limitó a eso ¿No era que ya no le gustabas más?  
-Pues no lo sé, Rhonda, a decir verdad yo...  
-¡Ese gusano! -se quejó Helga- No quiere estar contigo, pero tampoco quieres que estés con alguien más ¿Cómo es esto? ¡Es criminal lo que hace! ¡Inaudito!  
-Tranquila Helga -dijo Lila- Yo creo que si hubiera salido con alguien y tiempo después de haber terminado la relación una amiga mía lo besa, me sentiría algo incómoda también.  
-¿Y por qué no hacerlo a propósito? -remata Rhonda.  
-¿A propósito? -exclamaron las otras tres chicas.  
-Claro, besas a Harold sólo para demostrarle a Gerald que aún tienes una vida y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.  
-No creo que sea la mejor opción, la venganza es para tontos, carece de sentido...  
-Yo no lo llamaría una venganza, Phoebe, yo llamaría besar a un chico. Que puede ser cualquier chico ¿Cierto? -le guiña el ojo.  
-Yo, no lo se... -se afligió la muchacha de corta estatura.  
-¡Ash! ¿Besar a Harold? Yo lo pensaría varias veces.  
-¡Vamos Helga! Podría haber sido peor... -acota Rhonda ante la mirada atónita de todas las demás- Es decir, al menos lo conoces ¿No? -ríe algo nerviosa.  
-No lo se chicas. -Continúa Phoebe- No se qué quiere Gerald, no se a donde quiere llegar con esto. No se porqué se lo prohibe pero de todas maneras creo totalmente innecesario besar a Harold sólo para demostrarle a Gerald que puedo tener una vida, además... ¿No sería ese su primer beso? Es decir ¿Alguien alguna vez ha visto a Harold besar a alguien?  
-Bien, entonces son dos desafíos los que debes enfrentar, querida Phoebs. -Acota Helga.  
-Claro, eso lo dices porque no lo haces tú. -Dijo Phoebe algo molesta- ¿Que harías en mi lugar?  
-¡Un momento! -Interrumpe Rhonda- ¿No estamos prejuzgando demasiado, ya?  
-¿A que te refieres, princesita?  
-Quiero decir, creo que lo estamos subestimando mucho a Harold y tal vez si haya besado antes a alguien -se pone algo nerviosa y sus manos le sudan- quiero decir -sus amigas la miran extrañamente- ¡¿Que importa de todas maneras?! Mira Phoebe, sino vas a hacerlo Harold perderá su apuesta y esto hará que Gerald continúe jactándose de todos sus 'grandes logros' -hace la señal de las comillas con sus manos- y esto no hará más que subirle su estúpido egocentrismo. Si lo besas quizás pueda chocar más con la realidad, hasta podrías ayudarlo a bajarse de esa nube -concluye acomodando su pelo elegantemente.  
-¡Excelente! ¡Nadie podría haberlo dicho mejor! -Exclama Helga- Bien Phoebs, su alteza ha hablado y creo que tiene razón. Ahora sólo depende de ti.  
-Pero... -se limitó a decir Phoebe -¡No lo se chicas! Es todo muy extraño -mira a Rhonda- Quiero escuchar la opinión de Lila.  
-Bien, creo que Rhonda tiene algo de razón. ¿Pero que hay si Harold se empieza a sentir atraído por ti? ¿Jugarás con sus sentimientos?  
-Olvidalo Lila, eso jamás sucedería -acota Rhonda.  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué estás tan segura? -pregunta Lila sagazmente.  
-¡Por que sí! Él querrá ganarse sus veinte dólares para gastárselos en comida y más comida, no le importará a quién bese, solo quiere presumir. -rodó los ojos la fina muchacha -¿Y bien?  
-Yo... -Phoebe observa a sus amigas- De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero me deben una linda salida de amigas ¿De acuerdo?  
-Excelente elección Phoebs, entonces comencemos con el plan... -dijo Helga frunciendo su gran ceja.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el aula de la escuela Phoebe se mostró todo el tiempo muy amable con Harold, hacíendole ver que ella podría hacerle un gran favor en caso que éste lo necesitara. Phoebe lo ayudó con su tarea, lo ayudó a recoger unos útiles que se le cayeron e incluso le regaló varias sonrisas. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Harold pidió a Phoebe tímidamente si podía darle un beso.

-¡Cielos! ¿Un beso?  
-Si verás -se sonroja por la situación embarazosa- has sido muy amable conmigo el día de hoy y... -suda- la verdad es que... -tartamudéa ante los disimulados ojos de Phoebe- quiero agradecértelo de esa manera, si, eso es todo.  
-¿Sabes Harold? Creo que eres muy considerado, pero no hace falta que me lo agradezcas de esa forma ¿Sabes? -sonrió una Phoebe algo nerviosa también, no tanto por la situación, sino para ver hasta donde podía llegar con su actuación.  
Muy cerca de ellos, se encontraban Lila, Rhonda y Helga en una mesa sentadas observando todo a su alrededor y estando muy atentas al plan, dándole señales de aceptación a Phoebe, que todo marchaba bien. No muy lejos de ellas estaban Gerald y el resto de los chicos también.  
-Oh, entiendo -dice Harold afligido- No quieres besarme porque no soy atractivo ¿Verdad?  
-¿Eh? No, yo... -Phoebe mira a sus amigas algo insegura mientras Helga le arrojaba un bollo de papel a Sid.  
-¡Oye! Sé que has sido tú Hel... -pero se quedó atónito ante lo que sus ojos veían- Oigan ¿Qué están haciendo Harold con Phoebe allí? -Gerald fue el primero en darse vuelta.  
-No, no es por eso Harold -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Lo que quería decir es que no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres -dijo algo nerviosa.  
-¿Y si quiero, significa que puedo hacerlo?  
-Bueno... -dijo Phoebe haciendo una mueca de aficción.

Harold no dudó un instante y besó a Phoebe, ante todo el salón, ante todo el comedor de la escuela. A Gerald se le cayó la mandíbula al piso, ninguno de los chicos podían creerlo. Lila se tomaba la cabeza negando con la misma. Helga sonreía frívolamente. Rhonda optó por mirar al piso. Phoebe al principio se sintió algo perturbada, pero luego al mirar lo sorprendido que estaba Gerald cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese beso, aunque no fuera tan agradable para ella.

-¡Vaya! Creo que alguien perdió veinte dólares -sonrío Stinky.  
-¡No! -gritó un Gerald enfurecido- No los ganó, porque le dije que a Phoebe no podía besarla -apretó con fuerza su jugo de naranja hasta hacerlo estallar. Todos los chicos miraron al morocho furioso.  
-Gracias Phoebs, eres una gran amiga -dijo Harold sonriendole.  
-De... -lo miró algo confusa- nada -le terminó por sonreir. -Harold se dió la vuelta con el rostro lleno de felicidad y se acercó a Gerald.  
-Dame mis veinte dólares.  
-¡No lo haré! ¡Eres un tramposo Harold! -todo el comedor los observa discutir atónito- ¡Te he dicho claramente que a Phoebe no podías besarla!  
-¡Eres un hombre de pocas palabras! Gané veinte dólares ¡Y los quiero ya! No he besado a tu novia, he besado a Phoebe, somos todos compañeros de clase ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Eh?  
-¡Que rompiste las reglas! Te dije que a ella no. ¡Cielos santo! ¿De todas las mujeres que cursan en esta escuela tenías que elegir a ella?  
-¿Y cual es el problema, Gerald? -Contestó Sophia antes que nadie apareciendo de la nada ante la sorpresa de todos.  
-Ya he besado a una mujer, perdiste tu apuesta Gerald ¡Dame lo que me corresponde! -se metió Harold.

Gerald al ver la mirada confundida de su novia, la mirada acosadora de Harold y la sorpresa de todos los demás optó por darle los veinte dólares sin decirle nada y se retiró cabizbajo del comedor. Phoebe observaba todo detalladamente y luego de tanto revuelo, se sintió algo arrepentida.

* * *

Al salir de la escuela Phoebe esperó a Gerald en una esquina. El morocho caminaba cabizbajo, había tenido un día fatal. No solo perdió veinte dólares sino que su amigo besó a alguien muy importante para él y esto causó problemas con su novia. La oriental lo observó asi y, aunque supuestamente era lo mejor para que tenga una lección, se sintió muy apenada al verlo de esa manera.

-Gerald... -lo llamó casi susurrando.  
-Hola... -se limitó a decir el morocho.  
-¿Podemos hablar?  
-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? ¿Sobre la vergüenza que pasé hoy en el comedor?  
-No, no es sobre eso. Quería preguntarte ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Es decir ¿Por qué la apuesta? -se enerva un poco- ¿Por qué estos celos estúpidos y sin sentido?  
-¿Sin sentido? ¡Claro que tienen sentido mis celos, Phoebs!  
-No, tú tienes una novia y yo tengo una vida también y puedo decidir que hacer con ella cuando quiera -respondió molesta ante un Gerald triste. Se percata de ello y se retracta -¿Sabes qué? Esto va más allá de todo el beso y todo eso...  
-¿Que quieres decir? -comienzan a caminar juntos.  
-Quiero decir, que actúas extraño Gerald. Que estás siendo muy egocéntrico con tus actitudes y a veces te olvidas de ello y lastimes a muchas personas ¿No te pusiste a pensar en eso?  
-Yo... -la mira fijamente, no entendía por qué Phoebe se acercaba de esa manera hacia él- Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie... -se aflige.  
-Gerald, hoy lastimaste mucho a Sophia gritando que nadie podría besarme. Es decir ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si hubiera sido Sophía la que no querrían que alguien bese a algún novio que haya tenido? -se detiene- ¿Creerías que le pasan cosas aún con esa persona? -traga saliva.  
-¿Por qué? -la mira a los ojos- ¿Por qué me haces reflexionar esto? Si no soy una buena persona, me he dejado llevar mucho...  
-Pues... -se sonroja- Yo te quiero Gerald. Te quiero más de lo que quisiera quererte y quiero que seas feliz ¿Sabes? -sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.  
-Phoebe... -suspira y la mira muy de cerca -Está bien, de acuerdo. Aún me pasan cosas contigo... -se sincerizó ruborizado -Pero no tienes que hacer esto por mi, tengo que darme cuenta sólo...  
-No Gerald, a veces necesitamos que alguien nos pueda ayudar -lo toma del hombro y le regala una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente, como si faltaría algo más allí. Gerald se acercó lentamente a Phoebe, pero ella le esquivó el rostro y sólo se limitó a abrazarlo.  
-Gracias, de verdad. -Expresó Gerald reposado en su hombro. Ninguno de los dos sabía como terminar con ese momento nervioso e incómodo. Hasta que el autobús que llevaba a la casa de Phoebe les salvó la ocasión ella se alejó de él, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y corrió a alcanzarlo. Gerald se quedó atónito observando al autobús alejarse de allí. Miró al cielo y observó las nubes, una en especial en forma de balón de fútbol americano.

-¡Cielos amigo! ¡Si que he derrapado! Necesito tus consejos, te extraño mucho... -suspiró mientras pensaba en Arnold y comenzó a caminar yendo a su hogar. No muy lejos de allí, tras un árbol se encontraba una triste Sophía observando toda la escena...

* * *

**Gente bella! ¿Como les va?**  
**Aquí con otra entrega de toda mi imaginación. Tal vez mi fic sea algo diferente, puesto a que no sólo habla de Helga, sino también de una historia a su alrededor. Espero que les guste también estas mini historias que ocurren :)**  
**¿Que les parece Sophia? ¿Realmente se lo merece? Más allá de que nosotros, como espectadores, adoremos a Phoebe. ¿Rhonda estaba totalmente de acuerdo? ¿Qué le hubiese aconsejado Arnold a su mejor amigo? (uff como lo extrañamos, no?)**  
**Millones de gracias a todos los que leen, a los que siguen, a los que pasan solo a husmear y a los que me dan ánimos para seguir :D**  
**Prometo más capítulos a la brevedad.**  
**¿Reviews?**  
**Un abrazo enorme para tod s! :)**  
**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, sino a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**_[Aunque Nickelodeon debería dejarse de rogar y mostrarnos la película de la selva, hoy haré una petición: Save The Jungle Movie! Dale Nick! copate! :( ]_


	12. El Hamster de Brainy

Como de costumbre, Helga caminaba hacia la escuela atolondrada y agitada por tardarse otro día más. Llevaba consigo dos frascos y un informe de ambos puesto a que hoy debía presentar un trabajo de ciencias naturales, sin sentido alguno según ella misma. Ni bien cruza la puerta se topa con Nadine, cuya muestra era de un espécimen poco conocido muy similar a las moscas habituales pero con otras características más interesantes. Luego de haberse hecho pasar por sorprendida ante la rubia de las trenzas finas se dirigió al aula. No había dormido bien la noche anterior por haberse quedado haciendo el trabajo hasta el último momento, entonces planeó ser, en lo posible, la primera en presentarlo para luego irse a dormir en alguna banca del fondo del salón. Sin embargo, ese día el profesor de la materia estaba atrasado en llegar, lo cual la imposibilitó para dormir puesto a que si éste llegase y ella estuviera durmiendo probablemente reciba un castigo o bien desapruebe el trabajo.

-¡Vaya Nadine! -Expresó la amable Lila- Si que es un muy buen trabajo, te felicito -le sonríe.  
-Gracias, he estado realmente enfocada en este ensayo. ¿Tu que has hecho?  
-Nada como tú, por supuesto ¡Cielos! Creo que hasta me siento algo avergonzada ahora, debería de haberme esforzado más quizás... -se afligió.  
-¿Qué sucede señorita perfección? -se entromete Helga para que no se le caiga la cabeza sobre el pupitre- No está para nada mal demostrar algunas reacciones químicas.  
-Gracias Helga, eres muy considerada siempre. ¿Que has traido tú?  
-¡Ash! Mi ensayo habla de las conservas. -se los enseña- Corté dos trozos de zanahoria y dejé a ambos dentro de un frasco sin tapar, pero uno lo dejé en ambiente temperatura natural y otro en la heladera. ¿De que sirve esto? Las bacterias actuan en ciertas temperaturas y bueno, ya saben, basicamente explico cómo funcionan las bacterias, que hacen y bla bla bla.  
-¡Vaya Helga! Buena idea -concluyó Nadine- Si bien las bacterias y la descomposición es algo muy común en nuestras vidas pero nadie sabe porqué sucede.  
-Si, si, como sea. Necesito que el profesor venga rápido asi puedo descansar un poco nomás -dijo bostezando mientras miraba de reojo a Brainy quien se paseaba con un Hamster en sus manos- Oye ¿Qué traes ahi?- le preguntó para no dormirse.  
-Es un Hamster -dijo entre respiraciones bruscas.  
-¡No me digas! -expresó la rubia rodando los ojos- Pensé que era un león -finalizó irónica.  
-Oye Brainy ¿Es tu informe para el trabajo de ciencias? -Preguntó Lila.  
-No, el informe lo tengo anotado en mi cuaderno.  
-¿Y de que se trata? -decía siempre con una sonrisa.  
-De la anatomía de un Hamster -respondió sonriente el joven pálido.  
-No entiendo -decía algo extrañada- Si tu informe está en tu cuaderno ¿Para que traes el Hamster?  
-Para mostrarlo ante ustedes. No es lo mismo un dibujo que verlo con tus ojos ¿Cierto?  
-¡No! -gritó Lila horrorizada- ¡No puedes matar a un animalito asi porque si!  
-Pero Lila, es un trabajo nada más...  
-Oye -interrumpe Helga- ¿Los hamsters están en extinción acaso?  
-No -responden ambos chicos.  
-Entonces deja al zopenco con su experimento en paz y dejémonos de tanto griterío -dijo volviendo a bostezar.  
-No Helga, los animales son como nosotros. Aunque no lo creas también tienen sentimientos. Podría justificar si vas a matarlo para alimentarte de él como último recurso, pero para un estúpido trabajo de ciencias, no. Dame eso -le quiere arrancar el hamster a Brainy.  
-¡No! Reprobaré la materia si no lo hago Lila- decía sin dejar de jadear mientras escondía celosamente al animal.  
-No permitiré que lo hagas Brainy, es muy feo lo que estás haciendo.  
-¿Feo? Es sólo un trabajo de ciencias.

Lila se abalanza contra el tratando de jalarle el animal, pero no le resulta. Brainy entonces comienza a correr por toda el aula y Lila va tras él. Todos los observaban, parecían haber vuelto a cuarto año. El rubio sale del salón con el Hamster en la mano y corre para tratar de esconderlo en su casillero antes que llegue el profesor, sin embargo Lila no dejó que cumpla su tarea facilmente. No importa a donde llegue, ella podía alcanzarlo rápidamente. Fueron recorriendo toda la escuela hasta que por fin regresó al aula para fijarse si el profesor había llegado. Al ingresar tropieza con un pupitre, el hamster sale volando y cae sobre la cabeza de una dormida Helga causando que se despierte.

-De acuerdo, estoy cansada de estas patrañas. ¡Vamos! ¡Ya no son unos niños! ¿Pueden dejar de pelear?  
-Pero... -dijeron ambos chicos al unísono justo cuando entraba el profesor.  
-Hola chicos, lamento haberme tardado comencemos con la expocisión asi no perdemos tiempo. Bien ¿Quien quiere exponer primero?

La primera en exponer fue Helga quien luego de obtener diez se fue a un pupitre a dormir, tal como ella había planeado. Asi fueron pasando todos los chicos hasta que llegó el turno de Brainy. Él se compadeció de Lila y no mató al animal, pero ésto causo que al llevar tan poca información reprobara la materia. Triste se sentó en su pupitre y Lila sentía mucha culpa por ello. Al final de clases la pelirroja se quedó hablando con el profesor explicando que había sucedido, pero éste se rehusó a cambiarle la nota al muchacho.

* * *

-...y le expliqué exactamente cómo habían sido las cosas pero aún asi no le cambió la nota -se le caen unas lágrimas.  
-Vamos Lila, solamente debes disculparte con él y listo -aconsejaba Phoebe mientras tomaba su malteada.  
-De acuerdo, pero disculparme con él no hará que apruebe la materia -se lamentaba.  
-Entonces discúlpate de forma elegante, nena. -le guiña un ojo Rhonda  
-¿A qué te refieres con una disculpa elegante?  
-Quizás podrías invitarlo a una cita -agregó sagazmente.  
-¡¿Una cita con ese zopenco?! -Helga comenzó a reir.  
-¿Por qué te ries Helga? No veo nada de malo tener una cita con Brainy -todas la miraron fijo- De verdad quien sabe,quizá hasta sea un chico agradable...  
-Vaya Lila si que tus gustos apestan. No solamente te gusta el raro de Arnie sino también que el raro de Brainy ¡Cielos! Si que la vida es generosa para algunos chicos -ironizó.  
-Bueno, aún no se si me gusta-gusta. Tendría que conocerlo más ¿Por qué no?  
-¡Ash! Me agarran escalofríos de solo pensar en eso -concluyó Helga.  
-Vamos chicas no debe ser tan fatal tampoco -agregó Phoebe quien recibió una extraña mirada de todas -¿Qué? -preguntó extrañada y todas rieron al unísono.  
-Lila, querida, si lo deseas nosotras te ayudaremos para que tengas una cita excelente y elegante, por supuesto -decía Rhonda mientras la tomaba del hombro.

* * *

Quedaron en verse en el Chez Pierre. Brainy llevaba puesto un jean y una camisa color salmón claro. Estaba muy nervioso puesto a que era la primera vez en su vida que tenía una cita con alguien. A lo lejos Gerald y Timothy lo observaban mientras le hacían señas de que estaba todo bien. Llega Lila vestida con una pollera verde un poco antes de sus rodillas y una remera con cuello bote blanca. Tímidamente toma asiento junto a Brainy y lo saluda. Pidieron algo para comer y comenzaron a charlar sobre sus cosas: que gustaban hacer, sus pasatiempos, su vida, todo lo que hacen dos personas en la primer cita, conocerse. Mientras ya casi terminaban de cenar Lila se armó de valor para decirle lo que tanto quería.

-¿Sabes Brainy? Quería hablarte de lo que sucedió hace unos días, ya sabes, lo del hamster.  
-¿Hamster? ¿Te refieres al proyecto?  
-Si, a ese mismo. Me sentí muy mal por haberte hecho reprobar, no era mi intención. Quiero que aceptes mis disculpas -decía afligida.  
-Pero Lila, yo ya te disculpé. Comprendo que estabas en lo cierto en que no debía hacerle ningún tipo de daño al animal.  
-¿De veras? Cielos, me alegra saberlo pero ¿Cómo harás para aprobar la materia? Si quieres puedo ayudarte a estudiar.  
-Oye, Lila -interumpe entre jadeos- ¿Esta cita es para conocerme o para ofrecerme unas disculpas?  
-Yo... -no sabía bien que decir porque no estaba segura- No lo sé, tal vez para disculparme.  
-Claro... -se afligió el muchacho- Es sólo para que te disculpe.  
-No, no es solo eso Brainy. Mira, podría haberte pedido disculpas de muchas maneras pero también tenía ganas de conocerte más, saber más de ti, qué haces con tus cosas, con tu vida.  
-¿Y por qué? -pregunta el rubio algo sonrojado.  
-Tal vez porque -se sonroja- me gustas un poco, ya sabes...  
-Que lindo detalle Lila, es la primera vez que alguien me dice que le gusto -sonríe mientras acaricia su nuca tímidamente.  
-¿De veras?  
-Si, ya sabes, creo que soy algo extraño. Lo sé -acomoda sus gafas- Si bien esto es algo lindo y tú también eres muy bonita Lila, pero mi corazón habla por un amor que nunca se corresponderá -mira a su plato apenado.  
-¿Y cómo sabes que no te corresponde? -pregunta Lila algo desolada por la confesión del jóven.  
-Por que no. Porque yo se que ella ama a otra persona.  
-¿Tiene novio?  
-No. Pero se que lo ama...  
-¿Puedo saber quién es?  
-¿Prometes no burlarte de mi?  
-Por supuesto ¿Por qué habría de burlarme de tí?  
-De acuerdo, la chica que me gusta es... -traga saliva y entre sus típicos jadeos suelta- Helga Pataki.  
-¡Cielos! Helga si resultó ser una rompe corazones.  
-De todas maneras sé que no le gusto. Tal vez debería dejar de pensar en ella, pero el corazón tiene razones que la propia razón nunca entenderá, Lila. Y si bien hoy conocí a una persona agradable, bonita y muy amable, aún me gusta ella. Pero quizás deba conocerte un poco más Lila, de veras, eres una persona muy linda.  
-Gracias Brainy -respondió algo contenta pero acongojada a la vez -Yo también conocí a un chico lindo y agradable hoy -le toma su mano. Brainy se sonroja y la mira fijamente.

Se sentía confundido, no estaba seguro de que le guste-guste Lila tanto como le gustaba Helga. Lila mientras tanto se sentía algo triste por no corresponder con Brainy, porque luego de haberlo conocido un poco más le había empezado a gustar mucho más de lo que ella esperaba que le guste, incluso mucho más de lo que le gustaba Arnie. Ésto la sorprendió mucho.  
Pasaron un tiempo en silencio hasta que, luego de hablar algunas cosas totalmente fuera de tema para romper el hielo se despidieron. Brainy ofreció acompañar a Lila hasta su casa, pero ella se negó. Quería ir sola para poder despejarse un poco y acomodar en su cabeza algunas piezas que le quedaban sin resolver. Comenzó a caminar hasta que visualizó a un jóven sentado en una banca mirando a la luna tocando el violín. Se acercó debido a la hermosa melodía que sonaba y logró visualizar que era Timothy el dueño de semejantes armonías.

-¡Vaya! Me haz sorprendido Tim -exclama Lila detrás de él.  
-Hola Lila -la saludó dejando de tocar ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas? -preguntó haciéndose el distraído puesto a que él sabía que tendría una cita con Brainy porque él y Gerald lo habían ayudado a ésto.  
-Nada, vengo de una cita, estoy yendo a mi casa. ¿Y tú? ¿A quién le tocas?  
-A... -mintió- la luna llena. Me encantan las noches de luna llena. ¿Quieres sentarte a conversar un poco?  
-Si ¿Por qué no? -Lila toma asiento en la banca -No sabía que tocaras el violín ni mucho menos que lo toques tan bien.  
-Gracias -sonrió el muchacho- ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido en tu cita?  
-Creo que bien...  
-¿Crees? -preguntó confundido.  
-Si, ha salido bien. Pero el muchacho me dijo que su corazón tiene presente a otra persona y, para mi mala suerte, se trata de una amiga mia.  
-¿Una amiga tuya? -preguntó curioso. ¿Y a tu amiga también le gusta?  
-No, para nada. Y él lo sabe. Pero me dijo algo que estaba en lo cierto "El corazón tiene razones que la propia razón nunca entenderá" ¿Sabes algo? Me sorprende que existan dos chicos los cuales me gustan y ambos dos gustan exactamente de mi amiga ¿No es extraño?  
-¿Puedo... -dudó antes de continuar- saber quien es tu amiga?  
-¿Podré confiar en tí? -lo miró fijamente -¡Demonios! Necesito hablar con alguien asi que te lo contaré: hoy tuve una cita con Brainy, nuestro compañero de clases. Y él me confesó que le gusta Helga.  
-¡¿Le gusta Helga?! -se sobresaltó.  
-Si, todos reaccionan de la misma manera cuando alguien dice eso, lo sé. Pero Helga no es una mala persona ¿Sabes? Al contrario, una vez que la conoces es una excelente persona y amiga, por supuesto -esbozó una sonrisa.  
-Y... solo por saber -se atajó de antemano- ¿Quién es el otro chico que gusta de ella?  
-Se trata de Arnie, probablemente lo hayas visto en mi cumpleaños. Un chico que su cabeza tiene forma de balón.  
-Si, creo haberlo visto.  
-Bien, él es el primo de Arnold, un antiguo compañero nuestro de clases y un gran amigo también.  
-Arnold -repitió para si mismo mientras guardaba su violín- He oído mucho acerca de él...  
-Seguramente. Todos lo querían mucho ¡Cielos! Acabo de darme cuenta cúanto lo extraño... -se afligió.  
-¿A ti también te gusta Arnold?  
-¿También? -se extrañó.  
-Es decir, aparte de Brainy y de su primo...  
-No, es un gran amigo. Es decir, claro que me gusta como persona, pero no me gusta-gusta.  
-Entiendo.  
-Si lo hubieras conocido antes tal vez también serías un amigo de él. No se por qué, pero hay algo en ti que me lo hace recordar.  
-¿En mi? -preguntó extrañado.  
-Si, eres muy considerado ¿Sabes? Otra persona ni se hubiera molestado en escucharme. Gracias Timothy -le sonríe.  
-Gracias a ti por el cumplido, Lila. Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa y continuamos conversando -expresó amablemente -No son horas para una señorita sola por estas calles.  
-De acuerdo, hablar contigo me hizo muy bien. Si quieres acompañarme estará bien -le sonrió.

* * *

**Hola gente bella ¿Como están?**  
**Estoy sorprendida, cada vez recibo más apoyo de su parte para continuar con esta historia. Estoy muy agradecida por ello también que, sin ustedes, no podría continuar. :')**  
**Asi que este capitulo se los dedico a todos ustedes en modo de agradecimiento para darme fuerzas para seguir con este proyecto.**  
**Quería aclarar también que hay una frase "El corazón tiene razones que la propia razón nunca entenderá" no me pertenece, es una frase de una banda que amo: La renga. Y la canción se llama "El final es en donde partí" por si alguien desea escucharla.**  
**Especial agradecimiento a MarHelga, incondicional de este fanfic desde el inicio. Una genia! :)**  
**Estuve engripada por eso dejé de subir, ahora que me siento mejor voy a subir más y cuanto antes para apagar la sed de preguntas, como por ejemplo ¿Cuando aparece Arnold? Tranquilos, nuestro cabeza de balón aparecerá cuando menos lo esperen ;)**  
**Gracias nuevamente a todos los que dejan su review y a los que solo se pasan a leer también!**  
**Les dejo muchas buenas energías para todos y ya saben, Hey Arnold no me pertenece, es de Craig Bartlett.**  
**¡Save the jungle movie!**


	13. Novedades

-Helga, me enteré de la noticia, ¡Tu hermana regresa a Hillwood! -decía Rhonda mientras bajaba las escaleras de salida de la escuela.  
-Si ¿estupenda noticia verdad? -esboza la rubia con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Claro que si ¿Que la trae por aquí luego de tanto tiempo?  
-No lo se Rhonda, tal vez vuelva a molestarme nuevamente -roda los ojos.  
-Vamos Helga, ultimamente no te llevas tan mal con Olga como antes -expresa Phoebe.  
-Ya lo se, no me molesta ella, me molestan mis padres que concentran toda su maldita atención el ella.  
-Lo siento Helga, pero es que Olga es una muchacha que llame la atención. Es elegante, es artísta, es fina y bonita, el sueño de cualquier hombre ¿Verdad?  
-Lo siento Rhonda -expresó sarcásticamente- En primer lugar será el sueño del zopenco del novio que tiene ahora. En segundo lugar me disculpo por no ser cómo ella ¿Pero sabes que? Tampoco me arrepiento porque me encanta ser como soy. -Phoebe y Lila sonríen ante el comentario de la rubia -Ahora si me disculpan, debo irme a mi casa a recibir a la mujer perfecta -ironizó y se retiró de alli para continuar todo el camino refunfuñando sola -Olga viene de visita, tanto tiempo sin verla, Miriam seguramente se mantendrá lúcida para hacerle algo rico de comer y además porque Olga no tiene que verla asi, sería una deshonra para ella. Bob hablará de su estúpido crecimiento laboral y en cuanto ella empiece a hablar de su empleo seguramente dirá "inteligente y sagaz como su padre" ¿Por qué a mi me tenía que tocar esto? ¡Ash! -llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta- ¡Ya llegué! -gritó de mala gana pero nadie respondió -¡Ash! ¿A quién le importa Helga, verdad? -y subió las escaleras para entrar a su alcoba y dejar su mochila por ahi tirada y acostarse en su cama mirando al techo hasta que sin querer concilió el sueño.

* * *

-¿Helga? Helga ¿Me escuchas?  
-¿Uh...? -se voltea- ¿Phoebe? ¿Qué haces aquí? -mira a su alrededor- ¿Donde estamos?  
-¿Es que ya lo has olvidado? Vamos ¡Este no es el momento de bromas! Llegaremos tarde.  
-¿Tarde? ¿A donde? -la pelinegra la toma de la mano y se van de allí cruzan la calle y se sientan en un restaurante.  
-Estoy nerviosa Helga.  
-Cielos Phoebe, no sé que es lo que ocurre, yo creo que...  
-¡Allí viene! -la interrumpe la oriental- ¿Me veo bien?  
-Pues, claro que si...  
-Hola nenas -saluda Gerald y besa en los labios a Phoebe lo que extrañó a Helga.  
-¿Que diablos...? -se pregunta la rubia.  
-Bien, ella será la madrina ¿Que hay sobre el padrino? ¿Ya viene? -pregunta Phoebe.  
-¿Madrina? -Helga realmente no entendía nada- ¿Qué es todo esto?  
-Oh vamos Helga, dijiste que hoy cenaríamos los cuatro juntos.  
-Los cinco, nena -agrega Gerald mientras le toca el vientre a Phoebe.  
-¿Un bebé? ¡Cielos Phoebe! ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Acaso no te sirvieron las clases de educación sexual en la escuela?  
-Vaya, Helga, no cambiará nunca tu sentido del humor... -suspiró alguien por detrás de ella quien inmediatamente volteó.  
-¡¿Arnold?! -la rubia comienza a temblar.  
-Tanto tiempo... -le sonríe amablemente.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó casi a punto de desmayarse.  
-¡Vamos Helga! Es mi mejor amigo ¿Quién otro sería el padrino de nuestro hijo?  
-Pero, pero, pero... -Helga se sentía muy confundida. Arnold toma asiento a su lado.  
-Que bella te ves Helga. Mucho más de lo que podía recordar.  
-Yo, bueno, esteeem, yo...  
-¿Sería muy inadecuado pedirte un beso?  
-¡¿Un beso?! -se sobresaltó.  
-Es que no encuentro otra forma de expresar lo hermosa que hoy te ves -se sonroja.  
-Arnold, yo... -se sonroja también mientras lo mira y finalmente sonríe. El rubio le acaricia su cara para tomarla y llevarla hasta sus labios. Se besaron. De la forma más tierna que existe en el mundo. El estómago de Helga revoloteaba sin cesar, pensó que en ese instante podía morir de una sobredosis de amor. Finalmente el beso concluyó y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con otra persona -¡¿Timothy?!  
-¿Lo ves? No fue tan malo después de todo -comenta entre sonrisas el violinista.

Helga comienza a gritar despavoridamente y abre los ojos. Aún se encontraba en su cama tumbada panza arriba. Todo había sido un sueño, tal vez una pesadilla, no lo sabía. Se reincorporó rápidamente y se secó su sudor.  
-Diablos ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar en paz cuando duerma, cerebro? -suspira y se dirige al lavabo para fregarse sus hermosos ojos azules- Tal vez... -suspira- tal vez deba blanquear de una vez por todas que es lo que realmente me pasa. ¿Qué tiene ese zopenco que me atrapa? ¿Que tiene ese cara de bueno para nada para que desplace a mi amado Arnold? ¡Ash! -se seca la cara y tira la toalla al piso. Helga se sentía enojada con ella misma por no saber como enfrentar su situación sentimental.  
-¿Helga? -se escucha desde abajo -¿Estás en casa?  
-Ya bajo mamá... -respondió.  
-¡Hermanita bebé! -expresa Olga- ¡Cielos! Ya no eres tan bebé -se emociona y la abraza fuerte -¡Qué linda estás! ¡Me recuerdas tanto a mi cuando tenía tu edad! -se seca sus lágrimas- Bien familia ahora que estamos todos juntos debo decirles algo, porque ya no aguanto más la espera... -se dirige al comedor y se sienta.  
-¿De qué se trata Olga? ¿Acaso es un ascenso? -pregunta Bob mientras toma asiento también.  
-No, es mucho mejor.  
-¡Vamos! Déjate de tanto teatro y dilo de una buena vez -responde Helga.  
-Bien, al grano. Mamá, papá, Helga: ¡Estoy embarazada! -esto dejó boquiabiertos a todos los Pataki.  
-¿Embarazada? Pero Olga ¡Aún no te has casado! -recrimina el gran Bob.  
-Bueno papi, no te preocupes, nos casaremos luego.  
-¡¿Luego?! ¿Luego de qué Olga? -se levanta de su silla- ¡Cielos! Creí que te había educado bien.  
-Oh, vamos Bob estamos en el siglo veintiuno -apaciguaba Miriam- Existen muchas parejas que ni siquiera se casan y tienen a sus bebés y son felices, como también las que se casan y nunca lo son -enfatizó esto último.  
-¡Un momento! -interrumpió la menor de las Pataki- ¿Eso significa que voy a ser tía? -esboza una enorme sonrisa.  
-¡Claro que si, hermanita! Y ¿sabes qué? Si nace niña le pondré Geraldine.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pobre niña! ¡No le hagas eso Olga, vamos!  
-Claro que lo haré, en honor a mi querida hermanita -le toma los mofletes bruscamente y la suelta para dirigirse a Bob- Papá, no me importa que es lo que quieras para mi, yo estoy feliz, me siento más feliz que nunca y creo que en realidad eso es lo único que verdaderamente importa -lo enfrentó.  
-¿Qué hay sobre el padre? ¿Acaso es ese tal George con el que estabas de novia?  
-Si, ese mismo. Y mañana por la tarde vendrá a cenar aquí con nosotros, asi que puedes preguntarle todo lo que tú quieras.  
-Dalo por hecho -prende la televisión.  
-Oye Olga -interrumpe Helga- ¿Que hay si es niño? ¿Cómo se llamará?  
-No lo sé Helga, no lo pensé aún. ¿Tienes algo en mente para ayudarme?  
-No, la verdad que no- mintió.  
-Bien, si se te ocurre algo solo dímelo -le sonríe.

* * *

-¡Qué hermosa noticia, amiga! -comenta Phoebe mientras caminaban hacia el centro comercial -Si que Olga se traía algo grande esta vez, pero ¿Sabes que? Estoy más sorprendida de ti misma, que le vayas a comprar un regalo con tus ahorros no es cosa de todos los días.  
-Lo se, es que pudo enternecerme esta vez... -suspira- Me confesó que si el bebé es niña la llamará Geraldine.  
-¡Cielos! ¡Que hermoso y gran detalle, Helga!  
-¡Patrañas! Pobre niña llamarse de esa manera... -ingresan al shopping.  
-A ti sola no te gusta ese nombre, a mi me parece agradable.  
-Estás demente, Phoebs. Sin embargo, y cambiando rotundamente de tema, hoy me sucedió algo extraño.  
-¿Como ser...?  
-Antes de la llegada de Olga, me quedé dormida y tuve un extraño sueño. Pero también me anunciaban un embarazo. Fue como si lo hubiera adivinado.  
-¿Una premonición de Olga, tal vez?  
-No Phoebe, la que estaba embarazada en mi sueño, eras tú.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿De que rayos estás hablando? ¿Y con quién iba a tener ese bebé? -se paran en una vidriera.  
-¿Y con quién crees que lo tendrías? -la miró suspicazmente.  
-No me digas que...  
-Si querida, con el pelos necios...  
-¿Sucede algo con Gerald? -pregunta Sophia tras sus espaldas. Las amigas se sobresaltaron un poco al ser descubiertas.  
-Hola ñoña -saluda Helga- Sólo le estaba contando a Phoebe que había tenido pesadillas porque soñé con él y eso es todo. ¿Y a ti que te trae por aquí?  
-Presuntamente vengo a comprarle algo a él porque cumpliremos seis meses de noviazgo mañana pero... no se bien que puedo regalarle ¿Podrían ayudarme? -sonrió cínicamente.  
-Bien... -Helga mira de reojos a su amiga oriental y ella le levanta los hombros- de acuerdo, vamos. Yo también ando mirando vidrieras para hacer un regalo asi que ¿Qué más da? -Comienzan a caminar las tres juntas.  
-Estaba pensando en regalarle algún CD de Ray Charles o algo asi, puesto a que a él le gusta el blues...  
-Siento la entromisión, Sophie -agrega Phoebe- Pero Gerald tiene la colección completa de Ray Charles.  
-¿De veras? Oh, cielos ¿Algún otro artista que sepas que le guste?  
-¿Soy yo la que tengo que saber? -responde Phoebe ante la mirada asesina de la novia actual del morocho. Helga se tuvo que tapar la boca para contener la risa.  
-Okey, no le regalaré un CD... Veamos ¿Qué tal un reproductor de música? Asi escucha su colección completa en él -ironiza la castaña.  
-¿Para qué? -continuó Phoebe- Si ya tiene uno, lo lleva a clases todos los días ¿Verdad Helga?  
-Estás en lo cierto amiga -sonrió abiertamente hasta que vió algo en una vidriera que le llamó la atención- ¿Pueden esperarme un momento? Voy a entrar aquí... -ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza.  
-Se me ocurre, quizás, algún videojuego...  
-¿Como el amarillo que tiene Gerald? -desafió la oriental.  
-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? -pone sus brazos en forma de jarra.  
-Simplemente porque cuando tenemos hora libre lo usa...  
-Bien chicas -comenta Helga saliendo del negocio- Ya tengo mi regalo ¿Que tal tú Sophie? Pudiste encontrar el regalo adecuado?  
-No, aún sigo pensando en qué no tiene para regalarle.  
-¿Un peine quizás? -rió despavoridamente ante su propio comentario.  
-¡Eso es! Podría regalarle un gorro o una remera, algo de ropa ¿Verdad?  
-No lo sé, no estoy segura -continuaba la pelinegra- Yo,particularmente, prefiero que me den el dinero para comprarme la ropa porque temo que no me guste, sólo para asegurarme de que la usaré... -la mira desafiante.

Asi fueron recorriendo todo el centro comercial, discutiendo que cosa le gustaba y que no, que ya tenía y que no. Sophia parecía estar fuera de si misma y Phoebe no paraba de desafiarla. Helga, quien estaba muy entretenida, compró unos pochoclos mientras las oía discutir. Luego de tantas vueltas Sophia decidió que sería ella misma la que le prepare un regalo con sus propias manos, para evitar tener que agarrar a Phoebe de los pelos. Las tres chicas finalmente abandonaron el lugar para irse a sus respectivos hogares.

Al regresar, Helga cenó con su familia y celebraron en un brindis la próxima venida del bebé. Como ella se lo esperaba, Miriam había hecho hasta un postre para después de la cena, cosa que no ocurría desde la navidad pasada, pero todo sea por la llegada de Olga. Al terminar con éste todos se retiraron a descansar. Helga se quiso anticipar ante su hermana e intentó esconder el regalo que tenía en su closet, pero fue descubierta por ella misma.

-¿Qué traes ahi,hermanita?  
-Nada que te incumba, Olga. Ahora vete a dormir por favor...  
-¿Por qué no puedo verlo? ¿Acaso se trata sobre un muchachito? -insistió.  
-¿Muchachito? -se extrañó- No, no es nada de eso...  
-Vamos Helga, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Qué es?  
-¡Ash! Está bien -le entrega el regalo- Es algo para ti, pensaba dartelo luego, pero me atrapaste.  
-¿De veras? -se emociona y lo abre. Se trataba de un body y unos escarpines en color amarillo pálido para el futuro bebé, junto con un marco fotográfico el cual contenía un título en la base que decía "la mejor madre del mundo y yo"  
-Bien, la foto la pones cuando nazca y estaría completo -le sonríe.  
-¡Oh, Helga! -se hecha a llorar- ¡Qué hermoso detalle! -la abraza ferozmente- Helga, quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Te gustaría ser la madrina del bebé?  
-¡¿Madrina?! -no la había sorprendido el pedido en si, sino más bien su sueño -Claro que si Olga, sería todo un honor para mi -le sonríe.  
-¡Genial! Muchas gracias por todo esto Helga, es muy dulce de tu parte...  
-De nada. A propósito ¿Se te ha ocurrido algún nombre si es varón?  
-No, nada. ¿Qué hay de ti? Vas a ser la madrina, puedes escogerle uno...  
-Mmph... -pensó- ¿Qué tal si lo llamas Arnold?  
-¿Arnold? Si, no está mal, es un hermoso nombre y si lo eligió mi hermanita preferida, es porque realmente lo es. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional -le sonríe- ¿Sabes? A veces creo que todo esto es un sueño, Helga, pero luego me doy cuenta que no es asi y me saca una sonrisa. -Se acerca y la besa en la frente- Que tengas dulces sueños,linda. -Se retira de su habitación.  
-Si, Olga. -continuó murmurando- Todo lo que soñé hoy, de alguna manera se hizo realidad. Todo excepto ver a mi cabeza de balón. Yo también quisiera que volver a verlo, se hiciera realidad...

* * *

**Hola gente! ¿Que les pareció este capítulo? A mi me entretuvo mucho hacerlo :)**  
**Les dejo con una nueva y rápida actualización. No tengo mucho mas que decir más que gracias por pasarse y por disfrutar de esta historia conmigo. Les dejo muchas buenas vibras y éxitos a todos! (:**  
**Hey Arnold! No me pertenece, sino a Craig Bartlett. **  
**¡Save the jungle Movie!**


	14. Torneo

-Es hora chicas... ¡Alentemos! -ordena Rhonda.  
-¡Vamos equipo! ¡Vamos equipo! Helga, Helga, bateará y cuando lo hace a todos hace temblar -cantaban las amigas al unísono mientras movían sus porras.

Helga tenía que batear, con tan solo un Home Run ya bastaría para ganar. Ante el aliento de sus amigas pasó a posicionarse muy segura, con el pecho en alto y su imborrable sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Muestrame lo que tienes nena -murmuró para ella misma preparandose para recibir a su contrincante, nada más ni nada menos que la gran Patty.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Asi que deseas recibir una paliza como la que alguna vez te di? -desafía irónica porque dicha paliza nunca ocurrió.  
-Esta no será igual, esta vez ganaré yo, Patty -respondió con la misma ironía.  
-¡Cielos! Si que esta Patty está muy bonita -comentó Harold en la tribuna.  
-Es una broma ¿Cierto? -responde Gerald -Es decir, fue irónico ¿verdad?  
-¡No, no estoy bromeando! -se molestó.  
-Lo que tú digas viejo, la más linda del campo de juego está allí -señala.  
-¿Rhonda? -pregunta Sid.  
-¿Rhonda? -repite el morocho y observa que estaba señalando a donde estaban las porristas, Phoebe entre ellas.  
-No, nnnno -se sonroja- claro que no, está allí -se retractó señalando a su novia.  
-De todas maneras yo creo que Lila se ve mejor -acota Stinky.  
-¡Tu puedes Helga! -se escuchó muy por lo bajo de la boca de Timothy.  
-Lamento decepcionarte Tim, pero no creo que Helga le gane a la gran Patty... -le decía Gerald.  
-Yo creo que si, le tengo mucha fé -responde de manera amable.  
-Pero... ¡se trata de la gran Patty! ¡La temible Patty!  
-Fíjate en algo, una pierna de Patty está a medio tambalear, eso es inseguridad. En cambio Helga está perfectamente recta esperando el impacto. Sé que ella confía en si misma, lo logrará y nos sorprenderá a todos -volvió su vista al campo.  
_-¿Qué diablos le sucede a este muchacho con Pataki? ¿Que se trae?_ -pensó para si el morocho.

Suena la orden y Patty lanza la bola. Helga batea pero sin éxito, el primer strike era para Patty la cual sonríe ante la mirada furiosa de la rubia.  
-De acuerdo, ésta fue solo de prueba, verás ahora no te dejaré vencer.  
-Claro que no niña tonta, te voy a ganar y te volveré a humillar delante de toda la escuela otra vez. Recuerda que ya no tienes ningún 'amigo' -hace señas de comillas con sus manos- que venga a defenderte.  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?! -esto si la había hecho enfurecer- ¡No necesito que nadie venga a defenderme! -chocó fuerte sus dientes y se preparó.

Patty lanza la bola y Helga la batea con todas las fuerzas de su alma. La bola pasa por encima de los sorprendidos chicos. Helga corre a festejar riendo como una ganadora ante la mirada devastadora de Patty. Las porristas saltaban de alegría también. En la tribuna, los chicos también festejaban alegremente. Habían logrado clasificar para los cuartos de final.  
Luego de tanta euforia las chicas fueron al vestuario a ducharse, luego de esto se cambiaban y tomaban sus pertenencias de sus respectivos lockers, mientras también se desataba la charla sobre el gran Home-Run de Helga.

-¡Cielos Helga! Lo has hecho de maravillas, creo que has sorprendido a todos el día de hoy -cortejaba Lila.  
-Gracias querida -le respondía con una sonrisa enorme- No lo hubiera hecho sin su constante apoyo tampoco...  
-Por supuesto que no, aunque podríamos haberlo hecho mejor ¿cierto? -comenta Rhonda mientras miraba de reojos a Phoebe quien se percata de tal situación.  
-¡Oye! ¿A que te refieres con mejor? -pregunta la oriental.  
-Phoebe, linda, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero creo que puedes hacerlo mejor de lo que lo haces...  
-¿Mejor? Yo pongo mi mejor esfuerzo para alentar a mi amiga.  
-Podrías hacerlo de forma más elegante -soltó la jóven rica. Helga y Lila se miraban de reojos.  
-¿Más elegante? ¡Vamos Rhonda! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso es un concurso de porristas o quieres alentar a Helga?  
-Quiero alentarla, me encanta que la alentemos, ella se lo merece. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Tenemos que dejar una buena impresión en el público espectador, querida...  
-Rhonda, no me importa el público, sólo quiero alentar a Helga...  
-Pues decidiste entrar al equipo de la realeza, Phoebe, dijimos que yo seré la lider y, por lo tanto, se hace lo que yo diga.  
-¡No es cierto! -frunció el entrecejo- ¡Es un trabajo en equipo! Además, convengamos que tu estilo es aburrido porque ya fue muchas veces visto en otras partes  
-¿Ah si? -se enoja- ¿Y por qué no intentas un estilo nuevo si eres tan lista? ¡Ups! Cierto que solo eres lista con los libros...  
-¿Qué sucede contigo Rhonda? ¿Que te he hecho? ¡Sino te gusta como bailo solo dímelo y listo!  
-De acuerdo, no me gusta como bailas. De hecho, no me gustas como persona -se cruza de brazos ante el suspiro asombrado de las tres amigas.  
-Rhonda, a mi Phoebe me agrada, de hecho no parece haber nada malo en ella, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo ¿Que te sucedió? -pregunta Lila.  
-Solo me molesta que sea tan pautada con sus cosas y piense todo antes, debería dejarse llevar un poco más.  
-De hecho, hace poco se dejó -acota la rubia- ¡Besó a Harold! ¡Puaj! -hace ademanes como de meterse los dedos en la boca para vomitar- Sin embargo Phoebe lo hizo.  
-Ya lo se, gracias por volver a recordarlo, Helga -contesta Rhonda de mala gana.  
-¿Es eso? -pregunta Phoebe.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Estás enojada conmigo porque besé a Harold? ¿Te gusta Harold, Rhonda?  
-¡¿Estás loca o qué?! No me gusta, solo que yo era la única persona por la cual se interesaba y ahora serán dos.  
-Claro, tú siempre deber ser la primera en todo ¿verdad? -frunce más el entrecejo- ¿Sabes qué? Si estoy opacando tu lugar entonces me marcho y tambíen del equipo.  
-No me interesa, ya era hora de que te vayas -decía Rhonda mientras Phoebe cerraba de un portazo su locker y se retira.  
-¡Vaya, vaya! Miren a la malvada princesa tratando mal a mi amiga Phoebe. Eso no es para nada elegante ¿lo sabe su majestad? -le reprocha Helga mientras va tras Phoebe.  
-Rhonda, creo que las chicas tienen razón esta vez. No fue nada cortés lo que hiciste con Phoebe -comentó Lila.  
-¿Ahora todas van a defenderla? ¿Quieres irte tú también Lila?  
-Cielos Rhonda ¿Que ha sucedido contigo? -se lamentó la pelirroja mientras abandonaba el lugar.  
-No pude evitar oirlas -dijo Nadine quien recién se terminaba de duchar.  
-Son solo unas sosas. ¿Quieres ir por unas malteadas? Tengamos una salida de chicas elegantes, Nadine -tomó su bolso.  
-Ehh, de acuerdo -respondió sin entender muy bien el porqué de la pelea.

* * *

Al día siguiente ni se dirigían las miradas. Phoebe ignoraba por completo a una Rhonda que nunca pasaba desapercibida para nada. Ese mismo día el profesor de historia les ordenó un tedioso trabajo de investigación grupal. Helga se dirigió hacia Phoebe y hacia Lila para ser parte de un equipo,las cuales aceptaron indudablemente. Al momento de conseguir otro integrante se dirigió hacia Rhonda también para hacerle la misma pregunta pero ella la rechazó formando grupo con Nadine, Sheena y Eugene. Esto molestó mucho a la rubia, si bien tenía problemas con su mejor amiga, no por ello Rhonda dejaría de ser su amiga también. Al salir de la escuela, tomó firmemente del brazo a Lila y la arrastró con ella hacia un árbol.

-De acuerdo, estoy muy cansada de todo este circo. Debemos hacer algo para mejorar la situacion con Rhonda y Phoebe. -alza sus manos- ¡Cielos! Detesto esto, estamos en el medio de una pelea, que por cierto, es muy estupida ¿Y debemos soportarlo nosotras? No aguanto más. Algo tenemos que hacer, Lila.  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Helga a mi también me pone incómoda esta situación pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
-De acuerdo, Lila solo necesitamos mi mente brillante y tu enorme capacidad de paciencia que tanto me falta...  
-Ay Helga ¿Que es lo que se te ocurre? -dijo la pelirroja entre risas.

* * *

-¿Diga?  
-Hola Rhonda, soy Lila. -dijo al otro lado del teléfono.  
-Hola Lila ¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien -respondió la pelirroja- Te llamaba para invitarte a casa a tomar unas malteadas ¿Quieres?  
-Emm -titubeó la morocha al otro lado del tubo- ¿Con motivo de...?  
-Tengo una fiesta y es algo elegante, y quería hablar contigo sobre algunos consejos de moda ¿Quién otra más que tú puede ayudarme?  
-¡Cielos! Que bello detalle, amiga. De acuerdo estaré allí ¿Te parece bien alrededor de las cinco?  
-Es perfecto. Gracias Rhonda.  
-De nada Lila, gracias por tenerme en cuenta.

En otro lado de Hillwood, Helga y Phoebe caminaban hacia lo de Lila para juntarse a ver una película y pasar el rato. Al llegar las tres amigas se pusieron a conversar sobre sus cosas hasta que el timbre las interrumpió con la llegada de Rhonda.

-Hola Lila -tenía una caja en sus manos- Te traje unas revistas de moda, algunas pinturas y bijouterié elegante. -Observa a Phoebe y Helga- Un momento ¿De que se trata todo esto? -dijo de mala gana.  
-Ven aquí Rhonda por favor -dice Helga levantandose para tomarla de un hombro- Sientate -la morocha obedece- Bien, si, han sido engañadas por parte nuestra, pero es porque sabemos que ustedes tienen que disculparse.  
-¿Qué? ¿Disculparme de qué? -levanta la voz Rhonda- ¿Por decir la verdad?  
-¿Decir la verdad? -contesta Phoebe- ¿Sin alguna razón particular?  
-¡Bueno basta! -gritó Helga- La razón por la que están aqui es porque todas somos amigas y ya no somos más unas niñas, podemos hablarlo todo sin problemas -y aclaró mirando a Phoebe- sin griteríos -se volvió a Rhonda- y sin faltar el respeto. ¡Vamos! ¿Que les pasa? ¡Es criminal lo que están haciendo! ¡No tiene sentido!  
-Helga tiene razón chicas, todas somos amigas y todas queremos estar bien -expresó amablemente Lila -Y no me gusta verlas asi porque yo las quiero por igual... -se afligió.  
-Bien -comenzó a hablar la muchacha elegante- Tienen razón. Phoebe, discúlpame por favor, no quise ofenderte solo que... -traga saliva.  
-¿Qué sucede Rhonda? -dijo la oriental prestando atención -Mira, yo comprendí todo, incluso acepto tus disculpas y aunque nos hayamos enojado eso no hace que dejes de ser mi amiga, sabes que puedes confiar en mi -esbozó una sonrisa.  
-Es que... ¡Cielos! Es muy dificil porque ni yo me lo creo...  
-¿Creer qué? -responde Lila.  
-Nada. -Mira al suelo- Estaba muy nerviosa y bueno, -se toca la nuca- te traté mal por eso y...  
-No intente mentirnos su majestad -agrega Helga- recuerde que hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos ya...  
-¡Pero es que me da mucha vergüenza, Helga!  
-¿Vergüenza? -preguntó la rubia extrañada.  
-¡Cielos! -expresó Phoebe- ¡Creo que ya lo se todo! -Rhonda la mira atemorizada- Entonces si es cierto que te gusta Harold.  
-¡No lo vuelvas a repetir, por favor! -contesto la morocha absolutamente ruborizada.  
-¿Te gusta Harold? -preguntó una sorprendida Lila.  
-¡Ese es el problema! -confesó al fin- ¡No lo se! -Helga se tapaba la boca para que no la escuchen reir, aunque fue en vano porque no pudo contenerse -¿Lo ves? -dice Rhonda señalando a la rubia.  
-Lo siento Rhonda -continuó entre risas- ¡Es que estoy sorprendida! Parece una historia de amor: la chica rica, fina y elegante se enamora del zopenco que intenta ser rudo, tonto y comilón.  
-¡Es que es así! ¡Es un zopenco que intenta ser rudo y es tonto, lo sé! Pero hay algo en él que me resulta muy atractivo, no lo se... -se lamenta- Es extraño.  
-¿Pero te gusta de verdad? Es decir ¿Te gusta-gusta? -pregunta Lila.  
-No lo se, Lila. Solamente me agrada pero a la vez me desagrada tanto -se toma la cabeza- No se que hacer.  
-Pero si te gustaba ¿Por qué simplemente no nos contaste y listo? Sabes que guardaríamos bien el secreto -contesta Lila.  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para que se rían como Helga lo hizo? -la mira con el entrecejo fruncido.  
-Lo siento princesa, no pude evitarlo. Además, me conoces. Aunque te enamores de cualquiera, siempre me reiré de ti -le guiña el ojo.  
-La cuestión es que, la semana pasada, cuando vi a Phoebe besando a Harold ¡Me puse muy celosa! y no quise decir nada por miedo a que se burlen de mi, por eso inventé la escusa de que no bailabas bien, pero en realidad estaba molesta contigo por eso... -se lamenta.  
-Rhonda, tu sabías que lo iba a besar de antemano ¿Por qué simplemente no impediste ese beso? Hablabas conmigo y te iba a comprender...  
-Es cierto -acota Lila- Yo comprendí a Helga cuando teníamos que hacer la obra ¿Recuerdas? -comentó ante los ojos gigantes de Helga.  
-¿La obra? ¿Te refieres a Romeo y Julieta? -pregunta Rhonda.  
-Claro que si, yo le cedí mi papel a Helga para que sea ella quién bese a Arnold y le prometí guardar su gran secreto y lo hice -sonríe.  
-¡Cielos! -se sorprende Rhonda.  
-¡Criminal! -responde una ruborizada Helga- No era necesario rememorar eso ¿Sabes? -Lila esboza una gran sonrisa.  
-¿Lo ves Rhonda? -interrumpe Phoebe- Puedes confiar en tus amigas -le sonríe.  
-De acuerdo, sin embargo, el problema está en que no se que siento aún. Por un lado me causa sentimientos bellos y por otro ¡Es tan desagradable! -protesta la princesa.  
-Ahi ya no podremos ayudarte, amiga. Eso lo tendrás que resolver tú sola -le sonríe la oriental.  
-Phoebe... -mira al suelo de nuevo- Discúlpame una vez más amiga, no quise tratarte mal...  
-Estás perdonada -se abrazan ambas amigas.  
-Bien ¿Que tal si vienes a mi casa y te quedas a cenar y a dormir como parte de mis disculpas?  
-¿Esta noche?  
-Si, esta misma noche.  
-De acuerdo, allí estaré Rhonda.  
-¡Oigan! ¿Y que hay de nosotras? -pregunta la rubia.  
-Helga, querida, yo no te debo ninguna disculpa -le guiña el ojo mientras se ríe a la par de Phoebe.

* * *

**¡Hola gente Bella! ¿Como les va?**  
**Los abandoné un poco es verdad, pero tuve una inesperada visita de un amigo desde muy muy lejos y pasé mucho tiempo con el y dejé un poco de lado esto de escribir. Para recompensar subiré 3 capítulos más esta semana. El proximo se pone muy, muy interesante! Les prometo una buena lectura!**  
**Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer, a los que dejan Reviews, a los que no, a los que incluso se interesan un poco o mucho, gracias igual! Estoy muy contenta con las visitas! :D**  
**Mención especial, por supuesto, para mi fiel lectora MarHelga a quien le gustó mucho la historia y me deja unas críticas preciosas. Gracias!**  
**Hey Arnold pertenece a Craig Bartlett  
¡Save the jungle movie!**


	15. Cansancio

_"Una vez más y por milésima vez los oigo discutir. Quiero que esta tortura se termine, lo único que se escucha en esta casa desde que tengo uso de razón son sus malditos gritos. No entiendo es que ¿Acaso no se amaban? ¿Acaso no fui hecha por un producto de amor? ¿Se les terminó el amor? ¿Se termina el amor alguna vez? Lo dudo. Más bien tendría que encontrar la respuesta a esta pregunta: ¿Aún se aman? Es inaudito, una solemne estupidez. Se desgastan ellos y me desgastan a mi. Cualquier persona que tenga..."_

Pero Helga no pudo continuar escribiendo en su diario. Inesperadamente, fue interrumpida por un grito ofuscado de Miriam seguido de el sonido de que algo se rompía. Asustada, abrió la puerta de su habitación pero solo alcanzó a oir más y más griteríos. No aguantó más. Se saturó. De un portazo se encerró y tomó un bolso. Agarró algo de ropa, algunas de sus pertenencias, como sus diarios y su relicario entre otras, tomó las cosas de la escuela y arrancó una hoja de uno de sus cuadernos para escribir una nota que dejó sobre el escritorio de su habitación. Dio un largo y profundo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta hasta que por fin, salió. Bajó las escaleras muy segura de su decisión y con una expresión de nada en su rostro. Miró a sus padres quienes seguían discutiendo. En el suelo se encontraba un florero hecho trizas. Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada y salió. Visualizó que se acercaba el bus que la dejaba en casa de Lila. Pensó que quizás sea una señal de que justo en ese instante haya salido de allí, éste pase. Lo tomó y se marchó a la casa de la pelirroja.

-Lila... -la llamó su padre.  
-¿Si?  
-Creo que están llamando en la puerta... ¿Puedes atender?  
-¿Quién podrá ser? -se preguntó extrañada mientras la abría.  
-Hola Lila... -saludó una Helga sin ganas.  
-Helga ¡Cielos santos! ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó al verla así.  
-¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso no me ves? -contestó de mala gana.  
-Puedo notarlo... hace tiempo que no me hablas así -se lamentó la pelirroja.  
-Lo siento. -se disculpó cabizbaja- Necesito hablar con alguien...  
-Adelante amiga, pasa -la invita a entrar- Yo te escucharé...

Helga contó todo lo que había pasado en su hogar con sus padres entre algunos pequeños llantos y lamentos. Lila no podía creer que se haya marchado de su casa, imaginó que las cosas si tendrían que estar muy feas para tomar semejante decisión.  
-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿A donde vas a irte?  
-¡No lo se Lila! ¿Tienes idea si pueda encontrar algún empleo con mi corta edad?  
-Pero Helga, solo la gente que termina la escuela puede conseguir un empleo adecuado, con quince años encontrarás basura y, encima, se abusarán de ti y mucho más de tu situación.  
-¿Qué otra opción me queda? -la miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas -Tu no vives ahi, no sabes lo horrible que es oirlos pelear constantemente. Los gritos, los insultos, los argumentos estúpidos de cada uno. ¡Ash! ¿En eso se convierte uno cuando se hace mayor? ¡Que asco! -se hecha a llorar.  
-Helga... -suspira la pelirroja quien volteó a mirar a su padre mientras éste asentía- ¿Sabes? Yo puedo ayudarte, puedes quedarte unos días aquí si quieres... -le sonríe.  
-Gracias pero... -se seca las lágrimas- No quiero ser un estorbo para tu padre Lila...  
-No lo eres para nada, niña -responde el hombre quién la había escuchado -Tu situación es muy delicada y aquí vamos a ayudarte a remediarla si es necesario. Si la única solución por el momento es que pases unos días aquí, pues, los pasarás -le sonríe.  
-Gracias señor Sawyer -responde la rubia esbozando una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras armaban una cama más en la habitación de Lila, ambas chicas conversaban sobre cualquier cosa. Lila quería distraer a su amiga haciéndola pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo que había vivido hace unos instantes.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos acá o quieres salir a caminar un poco, hermana?  
-¿Hermana? -se sorprendió la rubia.  
-Bien, si vas a vivir un tiempo con los Sawyer, serás una Sawyer más, es decir, serás como mi hermana.  
-En primer lugar, no tengo ganas de salir a caminar, gracias por la oferta. En segundo lugar -cambia su expresión a una totalmente seria- No me vuelvas a llamar hermana.  
-Oh, lo siento... -se lamentó Lila.  
-Solo bromeaba -le guiñó el ojo.  
-¡Lila! -se escucha de afuera de su habitación.  
-¿Si? -responde mientras su padre se asoma por la puerta de su habitación.  
-Tienes visitas -se voltea- Adelante por favor.  
-Gracias señor Sawyer -contesta Timothy e ingresa al dormitorio.  
-¡¿Qué diablos hace este zopenco aquí?! -comenta exaltada la rubia.  
-¡¿Helga?! -se sorprende y se alegra el castaño.  
-¡Hola Tim! -saluda Lila- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Nada especial, solo vine a visitarte pero creo que alguien se me adelantó -mira a la rubia sin poder dejar de sonreir.  
-Helga se quedará en casa por unos días, tuvo un pequeño percance con su familia y bueno, decidimos ayudarla un poco.  
-¡Cielos! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Puedo saberlo?  
-Mis padres no saben comunicarse más que a gritos y yo simplemente no los soporto más -contestó de mala gana.  
-Lo siento mucho, Helga -se acerca a ella y le acaricia suavemente el rostro- Sabes qué también puedes contar conmigo ¿Cierto? -la muchacha lo miró fijamente. Timothy no mentía, claramente estaba abriendo su corazón ante ella y cualquiera podía notarlo. Un hermoso escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda, pero fue el alarmante de que algo no estaba bien.  
-Gracias -susurró hasta que cayó en la realidad y quitó bruscamente la mano del muchacho de su cara -¡Pero no necesito de tus estúpidas clemencias! -y se marchó al baño rápidamente.  
Timothy se quedó extrañado. Había visto en sus ojos la sinceridad de Helga cuando le agradeció por preocuparse por ella, pero aún asi lo confundía su bruta reacción posterior. Lila, quién habia estado observando todo también se sorprendió. Ella sabía que con la única persona con quién Helga se comportaría así es con Arnold y esto le llamó mucho la atención...

* * *

Se lavó el rostro repetidas veces para secarse sus lágrimas pero parecían no salir. Miriam se encontraba en un estado muy depresivo. Aún asi, subió a la habitación de Helga para preguntarle como estaba y pedirle unas sinceras disculpas. Golpeó la puerta reiteradas veces y al no oir respuestas se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar. Se sorprendió mucho al no encontrarla por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en su clóset como habitualmente la podría encontrar. Lo único que halló fue una nota en su escritorio que decía en letras mayúsculas y parecía escrito de manera brusca _**"NO LOS SOPORTO MÁS, CULMINARON MI PACIENCIA. CUANDO SOLUCIONEN SUS PROBLEMAS REGRESARÉ... O NO" **_Tal nota estrujó el corazón de Miriam aún más y con mucha furia se enfrentó una vez más al Gran Bob.  
-¿¡Ya ves!? ¡Observa esto! -le arroja la nota abollada.  
-¡¿Y ahora que sucede?! -desenrolla el papel y la lee. También se entristeció, pero no quiso demostrarlo.  
-Bob Pataki, creo que es el momento justo para tomar una decisión y solucionar esto de una buena vez...

* * *

Mientras Timothy y Lila conversaban, Helga leía unos comics en su nueva cama. Ya estaba un poco más calmada y quiso llenar su mente de las aventuras que tanto le gustaban para distraerse por un rato.

-Propongo que juguemos a algo ¿Que tal a un Tutti Frutti**(*)**? -dijo Lila.  
-¡Ash! Juego de ñoños, estoy leyendo mis comics -contestó Helga sin mirar.  
-A mi si me gustaría jugar -respondió Timothy.  
-De acuerdo -se levanta y para tomar dos papeles un dos lápices - Disculpa Helga ¿Puedo tomar algunas hojas de tu cuaderno?  
-Haz lo que quieras, es lo menos que puedo hacer por quedarme aqui ¿Cierto? -respondió sin dejar de leer. Lila se acercó a la mochila de la rubia y tomó un cuaderno para agarrar las hojas. Dentro de el observó, sin querer, un dibujo hecho por Helga que se titulaba "¿Por qué te fuiste?" Y en él estaban dibujados una joven de pelo rubio sentada de cuclillas en un árbol llorando mientras pensaba en un muchacho rubio cuya cabeza tenía forma de balón. Tratando de evitar que Helga se percate de tal situación, la obra cayó al suelo e inevitablemente Timothy alcanzó a verlo. Rapidamente lo levantó y lo volvió a guardar. Tomó las dos hojas y se las entregó al muchacho.  
-Aqui tienes -le entrega amablemente.  
-Gracias -le sonrió extrañado por lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Se sentaron en el suelo y sin decir palabra alguna Lila comenzó a escribir en el papel. Al terminar se lo entrega al jóven quien abrió sus ojos bien grandes al percatarse de lo que decía en el:  
-_"¿Te gusta Helga, verdad?"  
-"¿Por qué crees eso?"_ -respondió sobre el papel un tembloroso Timothy.  
-_"Lo puedo ver en tus ojos"_ -respondió Lila y cuando el muchacho la miró ella le sonrió.  
Rapidamente se sonrojo. Se sentía extraño al ser descubierto por Lila. Sintió mucho temor porque se burlaran de él. Lo que no sabía es que la pelirroja era una experta en guardar secretos.  
-_"Bien, ahora ya lo sabes. Por favor no lo digas. Sé que suena tonto pero me da mucha vergüenza" _-le respondió.  
_-_¿Lila? -interrumpe Helga.  
-Dime, amiga...  
-Quisiera darme un baño para tranquilizarme un poco más...  
-¡Vamos Helga! ¿Aún no lo entiendes? ¡Estás en tu casa! Si quieres bañarte, solo hazlo -le sonrió abiertamente la amable Lila.  
-Bueno... -se sorprendió algo por tal respuesta- Gracias, iré a bañarme -se levanta y se va._  
_-¿Por qué te avergüenzas? -se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja cuando Helga se fue- Es algo normal sentirse enamorado...  
-No lo sé. Es mi mayor secreto... Intento acercarme a ella constantemente, yo estoy seguro de que ella no es como parece.  
-Claro que no -rió la pelirroja- Pero no es fácil el camino hasta llegar a su más profundo ser. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo que somos amigas, pero creo que ni siquiera pude alguna vez llegar hasta su centro. Pero no dudo que éste deba ser precioso. Es una muy buena persona, con problemas como cualquiera. Tal vez demasiados... -se afligió.  
-Disculpa que te interrumpa pero... -suspira fuertemente- recién observé un dibujo que se te cayó de entre las cosas de Helga... -traga saliva- ¿Es muy desubicado preguntar quién era el muchacho?  
-Creo que no, de todas maneras no lo conoces...  
-Entiendo, se trata de ese tal Arnold ¿verdad? -esbozó con un poco de celos- Es muy nombrado entre los chicos de la escuela...  
-Y... es que es una gran persona y simplemente lo extrañamos, solo eso...  
-¿Pero alguna vez sucedió algo entre él y Helga?  
-Tim... -suspiró Lila- Lo siento, pero en todo caso es Helga la que debe contarte sobre eso...  
-De acuerdo, pero ¿Qué tan especial es ese muchacho para Helga? ¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! ¡Me mata la curiosidad!  
-¿Qué muchacho es especial para mi, zopenco? -preguntó una Helga que apareció repentinamente por detrás de ambos chicos...  
-¡Lila! -interrumpe su padre- Teléfono para tí...  
-Vuelvo enseguida -sonrió la pelirroja escapando de la situación.  
-¿No ibas a bañarte? -se quiso zafar.  
-Si, pero vengo a por mis cosas, zopenco. No intentes distraerme, vamos, dime ¿A qué muchacho te referías?  
-Yo... -dice un sonrojado Timothy- Yo solamente pregunté a Lila si sabía de alguien a quien quizás te guste...  
-¿Gustarme? -preguntó extrañada- ¿Y por qué no me lo preguntas a mi, cara de murciélago?  
-¡Vamos Helga! ¿Es que áun no te has dado cuenta...? -acerca su rostro al de ella.  
-¿Helga? -pregunta una extrañada Lila en la puerta -Phoebe en el telefóno quiere hablar contigo.  
-¡Perfecto! -dijo una rubia contenta por haberse zafado de otra embarazosa situación.  
-¿Si Phoebs?  
-Hola Helga, recién me llamó tu madre muy preocupada. No saben nada de ti.  
-¿Es una buena notica acaso saber que les importo algo? -respondió irónica.  
-Vamos Helga, son tus padres. Deben sentirse mal contigo luego de haber discutido. Tu madre me contó lo que sucedió...  
-No empieces Phoebs, me he olvidado de toda esa horrible situación, no quiero volver a recordarlo...  
-Yo creo que deberías regresar a tu casa de todas maneras.  
-¿Acaso enloqueciste? No voy a volver a mi casa ¡es una tortura!  
-De acuerdo, deberás decirselo a Bob que está buscándote por todas partes. Ya vino aquí y le dije que no estabas ni tampoco sabía donde, aunque me imaginé que estarías de Lila sino estás aquí...  
-¡Criminal! ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Seguir torturándome acaso?  
-No lo creo, Helga. Ya conoces a Bob mejor que a nadie,sin embargo estaba muy raro...  
-¿Raro?  
-Si, incluso se portó amable conmigo.  
-¡Wow! Eso no pasa todos los días...  
-¿Helga? -la interrumpió Lila.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Tu padre está en la puerta...  
-Gracias por el aviso Phoebs, Bob ya está aquí.  
-¡Buena suerte amiga! -cortó.

Al voltearse Helga su padre había ingresado a la casa de los Sawyer. No se lo veía para nada bien, su actitud de hombre rudo ahora se había transformado en la de alguien triste.  
-Si vienes a preguntarme porqué escapé pierdes tu tiempo Bob -lo enfrentó la rubia.  
-No vine a eso Olga -respondió secamente. Helga se sorprendió -¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que tanto tu madre como yo somos dos egoístas -Timothy se asoma de la habitación para no perderse de nada- Ultimamente discutimos constantemente y nos hemos olvidado de ti.  
-¡Vaya! No puedo creer que luego de tantos años de mi vida se hayan dado cuenta que existo... -ironizó.  
-Siempre has existido, Helga. -la rubia se sorprendió de veras ¡la había llamado por su nombre! -Por eso tomé una decisión...  
-¿Y ahora qué? -se preocupó.  
-Helga... -suspiró- Tu madre y yo nos divorciaremos.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Ya oiste, no creo que luego de vivir con nosotros tengas que preguntar por qué nos estamos separando ¿O si?  
-No, claro que no papá, pero...  
-Sin peros Helga. Ya tomamos una decisión y ahora tú debes tomar la tuya.  
-¿Yo? -decía una Helga con pocas palabras en su boca por tal sorprendente noticia.  
-Si, deberás decidir entre vivir conmigo o con tu madre. -Helga se quedó helada y sin palabras -Bien, ya te dije todo lo que tenías que oir. Tomate tu tiempo para decidir -la abraza fuerte y se retira de la casa.  
-Helga ¿Te sientes bien preguntó Timothy quien inmediatamente se acercó a ella.  
-No lo se -respondió la rubia hechándose a llorar en sus hombros.

**Continuará... !**

* * *

Hola gente bella! ¿Como les va?  
Bueno, aca vamos con otro capitulo más y sobre todo fundamental en esta loca historia. ¿Que les pareció?  
Estoy muy contenta, las visitas suben cada vez mas y cada vez más tambien recibo más y más apoyo por parte de ustdes. Y es gracias a ustedes que puedo seguir. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!  
Especialmente a ascella star, AngelYueGuang, MarHelga, nalalaalienigena, jo cullen pataki, Heyarnoldlover gracias por dejarme unos hermosos Reviews :)  
Y a los que me preguntan por Arnold... ¡tranquilos! El cabeza de balón siempre está presente y cuando menos lo esperen allí estará.  
Gracias nuevamente a todos y ya saben: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, es de Craig Bartlett.  
**N/A: (*)Tutti Frutti, es un juego de palabras que consta de ordenarlas dentro de un cuadro por categoría con la letra que les haya tocado. Por ejemplo: Toca la letra "C" Se coloca entonces en colores: celeste, en nombres: Curly, en ropa: camiseta, y asi con cada categoria que se haya pactado entre los jugadores. El primero en terminar debe avisar al resto y se puntúa con un 10 la palabra correcta, con un 5 si algun integrante usó la misma palabra o con un 0 en caso de no haberse ocurrido nada. En otros países se le conoce con el nombre de "Basta!" "Auto Pencil" "Ensalada Rusa" o "Bachillerato" Espero haber sido clara con la explicación de este juego tan popular. :)**


	16. El Fin

**En el capítulo anterior...**

-Helga... -suspiró- Tu madre y yo nos divorciaremos.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Ya oiste, no creo que luego de vivir con nosotros tengas que preguntar por qué nos estamos separando ¿O si?  
-No, claro que no papá, pero...  
-Sin peros Helga. Ya tomamos una decisión y ahora tú debes tomar la tuya.  
-¿Yo? -decía una Helga con pocas palabras en su boca por tal sorprendente noticia.  
-Si, deberás decidir entre vivir conmigo o con tu madre. -Helga se quedó helada y sin palabras -Bien, ya te dije todo lo que tenías que oir. Tomate tu tiempo para decidir -la abraza fuerte y se retira de la casa.  
-Helga ¿Te sientes bien preguntó Timothy quien inmediatamente se acercó a ella.  
-No lo se -respondió la rubia hechándose a llorar en sus hombros.

* * *

Los dos amigos fueron a la habitación de Lila a consolar a una triste Helga. Pese a la especial relación que ella tenía con sus padres, le dolía que tuvieran que llegar a tal punto.

-Tal vez las cosas marchen mejor de esta manera, Helga. No solamente para ellos, sino también para ti. Estás sufriendo mucho, amiga...  
-No es eso lo que más me preocupa -esbozó entre lágrimas- ¿Qué harán conmigo ahora? No quiero terminar en una situación donde ambos se peleen por mi y me tironeen de los brazos hasta dejarme como la mujer elástica...  
-Ya oiste a tu padre, Helga -agrega Timothy- la decisión será tuya y solo tuya...  
-¡Ash! No conoces a mis padres para nada ¿Verdad? Bob querrá que pase tiempo con él y Miriam querrá que pase tiempo con ella. ¡Será desastroso!  
-Yo creo que debes elegir a quien te haga mejor ¿Con quién tienes más relación de los dos? -Helga lo mira anonadada y sin saber que responder.  
-¿Sabes? Voy a darme la ducha que quería darme y luego me iré a descansar. Ha sido demasiado todo esto para un sólo día...  
-¿No cenarás? -preguntó Lila.  
-No, no tengo apetito -se levanta, toma sus cosas y se encierra en el baño.  
-¡Cielos! Si que tiene una vida dura... -comentó Timothy.  
-Yo te lo advertí...  
-Aún asi, está sufriendo y no lo cuenta. No puede expresar todo eso que siente ¿Por qué?  
-Tal vez tenga mucho miedo de decirlo, pero ni ella misma podría admitirse tal miedo...  
-¿Crees que algún día lo hará?  
-Tal vez... cuando esté en alguna situación límite quizás. Esta podría ser una... En fin, cuentame tú ¿Como hiciste para zafarte de esa situación? Helga te agarró con las manos en la masa.  
-Te juro que estuve a punto de decirle todo lo que siento por ella -mira al suelo- De todas maneras se lo insinué siempre que pude, debería darse cuenta.  
-Deben gustarte los desafíos para que te guste alguien como Helga -le sonríe la pelirroja.  
-Si, es cierto. Me gustan los desafíos. Me gusta ella -sonríe estupidizado.  
-Lo que más me sorprende es que alguien como ella atrape a tantos muchachitos como tú...  
-¿Eh? -respondió el castaño sin entender.  
-Verás, ultimamente me he enterado que a muchas personas les gusta ella... -suspira- Incluso un chico que me gusta a mi. Ya te he contado sobre él ¿Recuerdas?  
-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente... Bien, ahora que me has descubierto, ya somos tres ¿Verdad? -sonríe.  
-Si -rió Lila también -Brainy, Arnie y ahora tú ¡Vaya cosa! ¿Me pregunto si habrá alguien en este mundo a quién le guste de verdad? -se lamentó.  
-¿Por qué crees que no? Eres una chica muy inteligente y muy bonita Lila -la alentó.  
-Puede ser... pero veo que con eso no alcanza.  
-No desesperes. Cuando menos te quieras dar cuenta puedes cruzarte con un gran amor. La vida tiene tantas vueltas... ¡Uno nunca sabe! -le sonrió.  
-Gracias Tim. Eres un gran amigo -lo abraza- y sabes poner a las personas de buen humor.  
-De nada, Lila. tu también eres una gran amiga -le sonríe.  
-¿Te quedas a cenar esta noche?  
-Claro, no hay problema. Solo quería saber una cosa más y te juro que no vuelvo a molestarte con esto...  
-¿Qué? -se intriga la pelirroja.  
-A Helga le gusta ese tal Arnold, ¿Cierto?  
-Mira Tim -suspira y observa los tristes ojos celestes del muchacho y se apiadó por eso- Lo único que puedo decirte es que ellos tuvieron una historia, muy interesante por cierto. Y ella jamás pudo olvidarlo.  
-¿Una obsesión tal vez?  
-Lamento desilusionarte pero, no lo creo.  
-De acuerdo -suspiró lamentándose- Gracias por ser sincera conmigo -le sonrió y en ese instante ingresó Helga con una toalla en la cabeza y su pijama puesto.  
-¿Te sientes mejor amiga? -le sonrió Lila.  
-Un poco...  
-¿Segura que no quieres cenar? ¿Ni siquiera una fruta? No te hará bien no cenar nada...  
-Por un día no estará mal Lila. Gracias de todas maneras -la abraza y Lila se contenta por tal acción de la rubia.  
-¡Por favor! Estaremos siempre dispuestos a ayudarte ¿Sabes? -le sonríe -Si quieres secarte el pelo, allí tienes un secador -le señala el lugar- Yo iré a ver si mi padre necesita ayuda.  
-Gracias nuevamente Lila -sonríe una amable Helga. Lila le guiña un ojo y se retira de la habitación.

La rubia se quitó la toalla de encima y sacudió su larga cabellera para peinarse y luego comenzar a secarla. Timothy no podía creer ver ante sus ojos atónitos la belleza tan natural de esa muchacha. Era un sueño para él, no pudo evitar sentirse inspirado y tomó una de las hojas que habían quedado allí del juego de esa tarde y comenzó a escribir una melodía inspirado en lo que había visto y como ésto lo hacía sentir. Al terminar de escribirlo, se dio cuenta que Helga lo observaba con cara de no muy buenos amigos.

-Creo que todavía tienes algo para decirme, zopenco -reclamó la rubia.  
-¿Sobre qué? -respondió tratando de evadirse.  
-Yo no me olvido facilmente de las cosas ¿Sabes? ¿Qué quieres saber sobre mi? ¡Anda! ¡Dímelo! -aunque se había desafiado más a ella misma que al muchacho.  
-Helga ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? -preguntó el joven sin titubear.  
-El amor es para bobos -se mintió.  
-¿Bobos? Entonces si es asi como tú dices, yo quiero ser un bobo -le sonríe.  
-¡Eres...! -Helga se sorprendió de semejante respuesta- ¡Eres tan irritable! ¡Ash! -se quejó.  
-Te lo diré una vez más, yo quiero descubrir a esa mujer que esconde esos sentimientos. Creo firmemente que no eres lo que aparentas ser -le dijo claramente y sin temor.  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué tanto sabe sobre mis sentimientos un zopenco como tú? -pone sus brazos en la cintura.  
-Precisamente es lo que trato de descubrir... -miró al piso.  
-Pierdes tu tiempo, cara de murciélago. No tienes nada para descubrir sobre mi.  
-¿Estás segura de eso? -la desafía.  
-¡Muy segura! -se reafirmó.  
-Bien, entonces te diré lo que se... -Helga lo mira de reojos- Precisamente cuando te fuiste a dar el baño, olvidaste esto entre tus cosas -toma su relicario y se lo muestra.  
-¡¿Qué haces tú con eso?! -se sobresaltó y se lo arranca de sus manos.  
-Vaya que es muy afortunado ese muchacho ¿Cómo se llama?  
-Se llama ¿¡Que te importa!?.  
-¡Vaya! Lindo nombre -ironizó- ¿Y es tu novio?  
-¡Yo no tengo novio!  
-Pero si te gusta alguien, entonces... -jugaba con ella.  
-¡¿Y qué si me gusta alguien?! -confesó al fin- ¿Acaso es un delito?  
-No. No lo es, pero entonces basándome en tus palabras, puedo decir que eres una boba.  
-¡Eres un maldito! -se enervó Helga mientras se acercaba a él para darle una paliza -¿Quieres saber de mi? Entonces conocerás a Beatsy y los cinco vengadores -enseña sus puños.  
-¿De veras vas a pegarme, Helga? -dijo desafiante pero algo asustado a la vez. La rubia se acercó hacia él y cuando estaba a punto de partirle la cara en dos, se retractó. Increíblemente se perdió en su mirada y solo alcanzó a empujarlo a penas. Timothy rió.  
-Sabía que no lo harías -se aseguró.  
-¿Y que es lo que te hace estar tan seguro?  
-Tus ojos, Helga. Los ojos nos dicen mucho sobre las personas...

Helga lo miró con el seño fruncido. Estaba sorprendida de ella misma. No sabía que era lo que le ocurría, pero un interés hacia Timothy crecía día tras día y esto la asustaba bastante. Se volteó y se acostó en su cama para al fin descansar.  
-Buenas noches, zopenco. ¿Podrías apagar la luz al salir de aquí, por favor? -le pidió amablemente.  
-Claro que si -se acerca a la puerta y apaga la luz- Buenas noches, Helga. Que descanses, lo necesitas.  
-¡Oye, cabeza de chorlito! -Timothy voltea.  
-¿Si?  
-Gracias por todo -susurró. El joven sonrió. Estaba más convencido que nunca. Helga tiene sentimientos como cualquier humano común y corriente. Cerró la puerta y se retiró.

* * *

Al día siguiente Helga había salido a caminar por las calles de Hillwood para poder despejarse un poco y tomar al fin su decisión correcta. Su cabeza estaba a mil por hora pensando en qué sería más confortante para ella. Tanto caminar llegó a los muelles. El día estaba nublado y había mucho viento que remarcaba el frío del día. Finalmente posó sus brazos en una de las maderas del muelle y pudo observar su figura en el río. "Por qué me tocó ser como soy?" Se lamentaba una y otra vez. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una hermosa melodía que provenía no de muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Se separó del muelle para tratar de ver de donde venía tal hermosa canción, hasta que divisó, no muy lejos, a un Timothy tocando su violín. La gente que pasaba por allí le dejaba algunas monedas, incluso algunos billetes. La rubia estaba sorprendida lo bien que tocaba el violín y la bella melodía que estaba escuchando. Sin dar más vueltas se acercó hacia él y esperó a que termine de tocar para al fin hablarle.

-¿Asi que este es tu trabajo? -Timothy se sobresalta al reconocer su voz.  
-¡Helga! ¿Qué haces aquí? -se acerca hacia ella.  
-Nada, solo quería ordenar un poco mi cabeza, ya sabes porqué...  
-Si -asiente el muchacho-¿Pudiste tomar tu decisión?  
-No aún... -se lamenta  
-¿Qué es lo que hace que te sea tan difícil tomarla?  
-¡No lo se! ¡Ash! Creo que si lo se, pero no se como enfrentarlo -se sienta en una banca..  
-¿Qué tienes que enfrentar? -se sienta a su lado.  
-Verás... -suspira- Mi madre tienes serios problemas con la bebida, temo que si la dejo sola solamente vivirá para beber. Pero, mi padre es muy inseguro de si mismo aunque el jamás lo admitiría, temo a que al dejarlo solo se entristezca..  
-Bien, es una situación complicada, pero aún asi. yo elegiría a tu madre.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Helga, a tu padre puedes visitarlo cuantas veces desees y puedes hacerle sentir que cuenta con tu apoyo si es necesario. Pero tu madre tiene un problema más grave, tal como lo es una adicción y creo que ella necesita más este apoyo. De todas maneras, yo creo que debes quedarte con el que te sientas mas cómoda y feliz -le regala una sonrisa.  
-Vaya, no lo había pensado de esa manera -lo mira fijamente- ¡Vaya! Si que resultaste tener algo de cerebro después de todo -le devuelve la sonrisa..  
-¿Fue eso un cumplido? -pregunta Timothy sin titubear.  
-¡Oye! -le da un pequeño empujón- No te abuses de mi amabilidad. Deberías sentirte afortunado cuando soy amable contigo.  
-Era un chiste aunque... -suspira- por un momento quizás me había ilusionado  
-¿Quieres oir un cumplido? -Timothy vuelve a levantar la vista- Tocas muy bien el violín, zopenco -le guiña el ojo- ¿De quién es esa canción?  
-Es... -se sonroja- es mia...  
-¡Cielos! -se había realmente sorprendido- ¿De veras? Es una melodía muy bella...  
-La inspiración es aún más bella ¿Sabes? -se sonroja aún más- La escribí pensando en ti. La titulé "canción de Helga" Sino me crees, miralo -le enseña el papel que había escrito en la noche anterior.  
-¡¿Compusiste eso pensando en mi?!  
-No. En realidad te estaba mirando. Fue anoche mientras te secabas el cabello...  
-Oh, vaya... -Helga se sonroja un poco- Es algo extraño... pero es bello..  
-De todas maneras, lo único que me pone más feliz es que te haya gustado -le vuelve a sonreír.

Se quedaron absortos en el silencio. Helga de a poco se iba sintiendo más cómoda en su mirada y de ella nació una leve sonrisa. Timothy suavemente fue tomándola de la mano, sin dejar de mirarla. Helga comenzó a sudar. No entendía ese sentimiento que le nacía hacia él, se sentía confundida ¿Realmente le gustaba? El joven no paraba de acariciarle su mano. Sentía un hermoso nudo en su estómago al sentir que debía romper el hielo y existía solo una manera posible: un beso. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de tan solo pensar que estaba a punto de besar a esa hermosa mujer. No podía aguantarse más y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la rubia quién parecía no hacer nada para evitar la situación que seguía.  
-¿Helga? -ambos chicos voltearon hacia donde provenía esa voz.  
-Hola pelos de espagueti -dijo una rubia algo desilusionada.  
-Hola Timothy ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -preguntó Gerald curioso.  
-Estaba tocando el violín cuando me encontré con Helga y eso es todo -respondió algo nervioso.  
-¿Y a ti acaso te importa? -agregó Helga de mala manera- De todas formas ya me iba...  
-¿A donde irás? -preguntó Timothy.  
-Pues a casa, con mi madre -le guiña el ojo- Gracias por todo, zopenco -le sonrió al violinista y miró a su otro amigo- Nos vemos luego cerebro de mosca.  
-¿Sabes que? Quizás pueda tener un cerebro de mosca, pero es suficiente para comprender que interrumpí un momento ¿No es así? -lo miró desafiante.  
-Yo solamente estaba hablando con ella. No tuvo unos buenos días últimamente -se lamentó.  
-Bien -suspiró el morocho y lo miró fijamente- Espero que asi sea porque no me gustaría tener problemas contigo... -se volteó- Nos vemos luego -se retiró de allí.

Timothy se quedó confundido ante el comentario de Gerald. ¿Qué habrá querrido decir con problemas? ¿Acaso había sido eso una amenaza? De todas maneras, se sentía feliz por lo ocurrido con Helga. Sabía que esa mirada le correspondió por un momento y se sintió muy alegre. Tomó impulso, se levantó de la banca, acomodó su violín y siguió tocando la cancion de Helga, con mucha más euforia que antes por la felicidad que le corroía por sus venas.

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa! Bueno, como les prometí les dejé una seguidilla de capítulos por haberme quedado quieta las últimas semanas. Ahora ando media entusiasmada asi que probablemente por alguno de estos días estaré subiendo el siguiente. Este fin de semana me ausentaré con motivo de mi cumpleaños [wiii (?] pero luego volveré a seguir contandoles esta historia :)  
Gracias a todos los que la siguen y la leen, de verdad, estoy muy agradecida que les guste :'D ¿Que opinan de esta Helga? ¿Creen que Timothy les corresponda? ¿Qué creen que está tramando Gerald?  
Y bueno, lo que todos ya sabemos: Hey Arnold! No me pertence, sino a Craig Bartlett **etc, etc


	17. Citas

-Bien muchachas recuerden que esta tarde nos reuniremos en casa -Decía Helga.  
-¿Quieres que lleve música o películas para ver? -pregunta Nadine.  
-Lleva ambas, decidiremos en casa ¿De acuerdo?  
-Suena bastante bien -acotó Rhonda- A las cinco estaremos allí.  
-Bien, recuerden avisar si alguien se queda a cenar -aclara la rubia.  
-Recordado -sonrió Phoebe.  
-¿Qué hay de ti Lila? ¿Vendrás cierto?  
-¿Eh? -las amigas la miraron algo extrañadas- Si, claro que si Helga.  
-Bien, debo ir a ver a la doctora Bliss, se me hace tarde sino. ¡Adios! -saludó la rubia emprendiendo la marcha.  
-¿Tomaremos el autobus? -pregunta Nadine.  
-No se enojen, pero esta vez preferiría ir caminando a mi casa -contestó Lila.  
-Yo tambien tengo ganas de caminar, asi que iré contigo -le sonrió Phoebe.  
-Bien, yo no caminaré. Nos vemos luego chicas -saludó Rhonda y se marchó con Nadine.  
-Oye Lila... -interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja- ¿Qué te sucede? Actúas muy extraño...  
-No es nada -comienzan a caminar- Solo que me siento algo extraña...  
-Pero ¿Por qué? Lila -se pone delante de ella -Soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mi... -le sonrió.  
-De acuerdo -dió un largo suspiro- Me gustan dos chicos  
-¿En serio? -retoman la marcha- ¡Debe ser grandioso y...  
-No, no lo es Phoebs -la interrumpe- Ambos gustan de otra persona -se afligió.  
-¡Cielos!  
-Y esa persona no es más ni menos que Helga...  
-¿Quienes son esos dos chicos, Lila?  
-Quizás te suene algo gracioso, pero me gustan los chicos raros. -Hace un pequeño silencio- Se trata de Brainy y de Arnie.  
-¿Arnie el primo de Arnold?  
-Exactamente.  
-¡Cielos Lila! Qué dilema... Lo más extraño del asunto es que a Helga no le gusta ninguno de ellos dos.  
-Lo se, pero no por eso yo comenzaré a gustarles... -se lamenta.  
-¡Vamos Lila! Anímate. Puedes hacer que eso cambie ¿Verdad?  
- ¿Y cómo?  
-Fácil. En primer lugar debes decidirte cuál te gusta más. Luego de asegurarte de ello, pondrás todas tus energías en el que hayas escogido ¡y listo!  
-¿Que hay si ninguno de los dos termina gustándome?  
-Será otra buena noticia, porque significan que no son para ti -sonríe la oriental.  
-¿Tu crees que funcionará? -pregunta confundida.  
-Claro que si. Es más, hasta te diría que puedes hacer una lista con los pro y los contra de cada uno de ambos.  
-Bien... -suspiró la pelirroja- Creo que tienes razón. Tomaré tu consejo y les pediré una cita a ambos. Gracias Phoebe -le sonrió.  
-Por nada Lila -y continuaron su camino charlando de otras cosas.

* * *

-¿Qué clase de amiga eres, Lila? ¡Eres muy extraña! Habiendo tantas personas en el planeta tienes que elegir a los reyes de los zopencos -hace muecas de tonterías- ¡Es criminal!  
-Vamos Helga, que sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, linda -la tranquiliza Rhonda.  
-Es cierto, la media naranja existe para todos -dijo una sonriente Nadine.  
-¿En el caso de Lila sería un medio pepino quizás? -acota la rubia ante las risas de las amigas.  
-No seas tan dura con ellos Helga, al menos son buenos chicos -reclama Lila.  
-Si tú lo dices y eres perfecta, allá tú -contestó Pataki.  
-Y bien Lila ¿Cuando son las citas? -pregunta Phoebe.  
-Hoy tendré una con Arnie y el domingo lo veré a Brainy.  
-¡Cielos! El orden de los factores no altera al producto -esbozó la rubia entre carcajadas.  
-¡Helga! -le llamó la atención Nadine.  
-¡¿Qué?! -se molestó mientras rodaba los ojos.  
-Lila, linda ¿Has pensado en que ropa vas a ponerte? -cuestionó Rhonda  
-No aún no. -decía Sawyer- De todas maneras yo soy mucho más clásica que tu Rhonda...  
-Pero que seas clásica no significa que dejes de ser elegante -le guiña el ojo.  
-Lila, si quieres conquistar al zopenco de Arnie, solo vete disfrazada de caja de cereales, lo mantendrás bien cerca de ti cuando quiera leerte -continuó burlándose.  
-¡Helga! -respondieron las cuatro amigas al unísono.  
-¡Ash! Creo que hoy no se encuentran de buen humor... -rodó los ojos.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el sábado. Lila se encontraba algo nerviosa, en media hora se iría a encontrar con Arnie y aún no estaba segura de su atuendo. Rhonda le aconsejaba una buena combinación de prendas, mientras Phoebe le terminaba de maquillar los ojos con una hermosa sombra marrón suave. Finalmente encontró algo que le sentó muy bien: Unas botas blancas con una pollera minifalda marrón, una remera blanca con un chaleco verde olivo encima para abrigarse algo del frío. Phoebe la peinó con una cola de caballo bien alta y el flequillo hacia atrás. Simplemente estaba radiante. Sus amigas le desearon mucha suerte y la acompañaron hasta la parada del autobús. Todas las miradas fueron para ella, realmente se encontraba muy hermosa. Luego de un no muy largo viaje, llegó. Allí se encontraba Arnie esperándola en la fuente del parque.

-Hola Arnie -el muchacho voltea.  
-Hola -_snif_- Lila -le respondió mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, sorprendido de su belleza.  
-¿Cómo has estado? -le dice sin dejar de sonreir.  
-Bien ,_snif_, ¿Y tú?  
-Bien, pese al frio me apetece algo para beber. ¿Que te parece si vamos a por unas malteadas?  
-¿Podemos -_snif_- beberlas en el parque -_snif_?  
-Claro... -respondió extrañada- Si asi lo quieres estará bien.

Se dirigieron al kiosko más cercano y compraron dos Y'ahoo. Mientras regresaban al parque Arnie fue leyendo en voz alta las ingredientes de la botella. Lila recordó el chiste de Helga sobre ir vestida como una caja de cereal para llamar su atención y creyó que tal vez no estaba tan equivocada. En la cita no pasaba nada interesante y Lila se sentía cada vez más desilusionada.

-Oye Arnie ¿Y que quieres hacer de tu vida?  
-¿Mi -_snif_- vida?  
-Si, es decir ¿Quieres estudiar? ¿Quieres trabajar? ¿Tienes planes para tu futuro?  
-Yo trabajaré -_snif_- en el campo con -_snif_- mi padre -_snif.  
_-¿Acaso no tienes sueños?  
-¿Sueños? -_snif_- ¿Qué clase de sueños?  
-No lo se, tal vez algo que desees hacer con tu vida quizás... -le insuinuó.  
-¿Tu quieres -_snif_- hacer algo?  
-Pues claro, me gustaría estudiar maestría para enseñarles a los niños. Me gusta enseñar.  
-Ah.. -_snif_- ¿Y tu -_snif_- me puedes enseñar a mi descubrir -_snif_- que es lo que quiero?  
-Yo... -se lamenta por ese dicho- Creo que cada uno debe encontrar su propio camino.  
-Veo -_snif_.  
-¿Sabes Arnie? Ha sido muy grato tomar una malteada contigo, pero debo irme.  
-De acuerdo -_snif.  
_-¿Puedes acompañarme a esperar el bus?  
-Por supuesto -_snif_- Lila.

Lila tomó el autobus algo desilusionada. No había encontrado nada en Arnie que le parezca interesante. La última esperanza de la muchacha sería Brainy, al menos la última vez que había salido con él habían tenido una charla interesante.

* * *

El domingo Lila se encontraba en el muelle, allí se vería con Brainy. Se estaba tardando un poco de la hora que habían pactado lo cual le preocupaba. La pelirroja vestía con unos zapatos negros y un vestido púrpura que hacían perfecta combinación con la vincha que ajustaba su melena suelta. Luego de esperar quince largos minutos Brainy apareció.

-Creí que ya no venías -le sonrió amablemente.  
-Lo -jadeaba- lo siento Lila. -la saluda con un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien ¿y tú?  
-Bien también. ¿Sabes? -jadea- estoy antojado de un copo de azúcar ¿Quieres que vayamos -jadea- a por uno?  
-Si, me encantan los copos de azúcar. Buena idea Brainy -le festejó con su amabilidad nata.

Fueron por el copo de azúcar. Charlaron sobre muchas cosas de sus vidas. Para pasarla mejor, fueron al parque de diversiones. Se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, a la montaña rusa (aunque Brainy bajó descompuesto de esta), al carrusel, entre otros juegos. Finalmente Lila convenció de subirlo al túnel del amor, esperando asi quizás la oportunidad de poder besarlo ya que descubrió que su compañía era grata.

-Bien, luego de estos muchachos seguimos nosotros -se sonroja.  
-Si -jadea- sin embargo me parece extraño todo esto.  
-¿Por qué te parece? -pasan los jovenes de adelante de ellos.  
-Pues, Lila, la paso muy bien contigo. -Jadea muy fuerte- Eres bonita, inteligente y divertida.  
-Gracias Brainy -responde más sonrojada aún tras el cumplido.  
-Pero aún asi no puedo hacer que...  
-Siguen ustedes chicos -lo interrumpe el boletero. Ambos chicos suben al túnel del amor.  
-Brainy -posa su mano sobre la de él- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo afuera? -lo mira con ternura.  
-Lila -jadea- tú me gustas...  
-¡Cielos! -se acerca a su rostro- ¿Cuánto te gusto?  
-Ese es el problema -jadea- Me gustas un poco, pero no me gustas-gustas -jadea.  
-Oh, ya veo... -responde desilusionada y se aleja de él soltándole la mano.  
-¿Sabes? Me gustaría mucho besarte -jadea- pero se que te gusto mucho y al no saber que siento -jadea- no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos.  
-Al menos eres sincero -responde una destrozada Lila.  
-Pero no debes ponerte triste -jadea- Eres alguien muy hermosa y divertida. Quizás encuentres -jadea- a alguien que aprecie de verdad todas esas cualidades tuyas.  
-Gracias Brainy... -respondió casi susurrando. El paseo ya había terminado y Lila se baja cabizbaja de este.  
-Pero no te preocupes -la seguía mientras jadeaba- Podemos ser amigos -le sonríe.  
-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, podemos ser amigos como tu dices -voltea hacia él- Pero a mi eso no me sirve -mira al piso.  
-¿Te -jadea- Te sientes bien?  
-No mucho. Preferiría irme a mi casa en este momento ¿Sabes?  
-De acuerdo. -se quedan en silencio por un largo momento hasta que el rubio interrumpe- Me divertí mucho hoy -jadea- contigo. -Lila no respondía- Lo siento mucho Lila -jadea- lo que menos quiero hacer es lastimarte -jadea.  
-No te culpes Brainy -lo mira- No podemos forzar lo que no sentimos -esboza una falsa sonrisa.  
-Gracias por -jadea- comprenderlo. -Se acerca hasta ella y la abraza- ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?  
-No, estaré bien. Gracias por todo. Yo también la he pasado muy bien.  
-De acuerdo. Nos veremos mañana -jadea- en la escuela.  
-Hasta luego Brainy -se despidió amargamente.

* * *

Nuevamente escogió regresar caminando a su casa. Tenía que desahogarse. Se sentía tan desafortunada que todos los cumplidos que cualquier persona le dijera no la ayudarían en absoluto. ¿De que le sirve ser bella, divertida o inteligente sino tiene lo que desea? Sumida en todos sus pensamientos caminaba bajo las frías calles de Hillwood desparramando algunas lágrimas. Nuevamente había comenzado a nevar y comenzaba a sentir frio. Su abrigo no le bastaba y su soledad no la abrazaría. Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó algo asustada creyendo que alguien querría hacerle daño, pero al reconocer a quien la había tocado se le pasó.

-¡Vaya! Si que te encuentras muy bella hoy. ¿A donde vas?  
-Creo que mejor deberías preguntar de donde vengo, Tim. Y ni siquiera deberías preguntar -mira al suelo.  
-Oye ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué una chica como tú está llorando?  
-¡Precisamente por eso! -se enojó- Soy una chica bonita, inteligente, divertida, dinámica, con sentido del humor y con muchas cualidades bellas ¿Pero sabes qué? Nadie de los que le gustan a Lila quiere salir con Lila. ¿Qué tanto debo creer en mis cualidades entonces, eh? -reprochó a un pobre Timothy con los brazos en jarra.  
-Lo siento Lila, solamente quería levantarte el ánimo -se desanima el joven.  
-Timothy, lo siento yo, de veras -lo abraza- No debí de tratarte asi, tú nunca te has portado mal conmigo.  
-No te preocupes -le sonríe- Entiendo que debas descargarte y para eso estamos también los amigos. No me enojaré, pero si lo haré sino me dejas acompañarte a tu casa. No son horas para una bella dama caminando sola por las calles y mucho menos con este frío.  
-De acuerdo, me acompañarás -le sonríe y comienzan a caminar- ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú por aquí?  
-Lo de siempre, ya sabes, tocaba el violín -toma a Lila del hombro y la siente tiritar- Oye ¿Tienes frio acaso?  
-Solo un poco, no esperaba esta repentina nevada.  
-Lo siento -se quita su chaqueta- Disculpa por ser descortés -abriga a Lila.  
-De veras que no hace falta ¿Qué hay sobre tí? ¡Te congelarás!  
-Ya verás que no -la vuelve a abrazar y la arrima hacia él- Si te llevo asi ambos podremos darnos calor ¿Lo ves?  
-Claro -le sonrie sinceramente.

Asi fueron caminando y conversando hasta llegar a casa de Lila. Inesperadamente Lila descubrió que todo lo que había imaginado en una persona para que la haga sentir bien era todo lo que Timothy hacía con ella. Se sintió muy confundida y volvió a desilusionarse pensando en que el chico también gusta de Helga. Pensó que quizás tendría algún karma con su amiga. Pero luego trató de quitarse esa absurda idea de la cabeza. Finalmente llegaron hasta la casa de los Sawyer y allí se despidieron.

-Tim, gracias por haberme aconsejado. Tus palabras me han hecho muy bien -le sonrió.  
-De nada Lila, ya sabes, puedes contar conmigo para cuando lo necesites.  
-Si, eso creo -se quita la chaqueta del muchacho y se la devuelve- Gracias también por esto.  
-No tienes porqué agradecermelo -se la pone- abrazado a ti no pasé mucho frío. Podría haber sido peor -le guiña el ojo ante la risa de Lila.  
-Bien, debo entrar. Te veré mañana en la escuela -lo mira fijamente.  
-Exactamente, allí nos veremos Lila -la saluda con un beso en la mejilla y ella tomó su cuello para abrazarlo. Él respondió al abrazo también.  
-Hasta mañana Tim.  
-Hasta mañana, Lila -comienza a caminar bajo la nieve.

Lila se quedó observando como Tim se perdía entre las calles. No estaba segura, pero sabía que si el joven comenzaba a gustarle ésto le traería solo más problemas. Finalmente miró al cielo y pensó que eso no podría suceder. No mientras Timothy siga empecinado en conquistar a Helga. Con el corazón más frió y blando que la propia nieve ingresó a su hogar para ir a descansar y, por fin, parar un poco de pensar.

* * *

**Buenas bueeenas! Hoy les traje un capítulo medio melancólico, pero ¡con una nueva novedad! A Lila comienza a gustarle nuestro semi-protagonista Timothy ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Qué hay sobre Helga que tambien comienza a gustarle? ¡Al final resultó ser un rompecorazones este muchacho! Me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre este episodio :)**  
**Nuevamente les agradezco muchisimo el que me lean (subí 4 capitulos en menos de una semana!) pero todo por ustedes que me dan ánimos constantemente, gracias! :D**  
**No les prometo nada, pero quizás suba otro por estos días, sino tendrán que esperar a la semana que viene... veremos! Y como aún me estan pidiendo sobre nuestro gran héroe, el cabeza de balón, solamente les voy a adelantar que en un par de capítulos más tendremos algunas novedades de éste! :O ¿Como se lo imaginan?  
Un saludo especial para Alinee que me acaba de dejar un Review mientras editaba esto. Gracias! Me alegro mucho que te guste :)**

**Bien, me despido nuevamente agradeciendoles y ya saben que Hey Arnold! Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**  
**¡StJM!**


	18. Culpa

Pese al día frío las chicas se preparaban para enfrentar nuevamente a otro rival en los cuartos de final del pequeño torneo de Baseball de las escuelas. Esta vez debían enfrentarse a un equipo sumamente peligroso, no tanto por su reputación en la cancha, sino porque la mayoría eran todas muchachas bien altas y robustas, lo cual hacía que pudieran intimidar a cualquiera. Lila fue la primera en enterarse de tal noticia y disparó en busca de sus amigas en el vestuario para contarles dicha tragedia.

-¡Helga! -jadeaba mientras corría- ¡Helga! -llega hasta ella.  
-¡Tranquilízate Lila! ¿Que diablos te sucede?  
-Bien -se toma las rodillas y recompone su respiración para continuar- he tenido contacto visual con el equipo rival -las demás jugadoras, incluida Sophia, se acercan al oir esto.  
-¿Y cuál es el problema? -pregunta la rubia poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra.  
-¡Que son muy grandotas! ¡Por donde las mires! -gesticula con sus brazos el tamaño de las muchachas- Creo que deben agradecer que puedan pasar por esta puerta.  
-¡Patrañas! Creo que estás exagerando, Lila. Además cuanto más grandes sean mejor, asi se escuchará más fuerte su caída -choca su palma contra su puño.  
-¿Es que acaso no le temes a nada, Helga? -pregunta Sophia.  
-¡Claro que no, ñoña! Ganaremos este torneo -le guiña el ojo- ya lo verás -toma una botella de plástico vacía.  
-Yo no me confiaría tanto si fuera tú, Helga -le advierte Lila.  
-¡Mah! Son puras tonterías... -dijo y se retiró por los pasillos para encontrar bebedero. Sophia la siguió.  
-Helga -repite la novia de Gerald- Lila se veía muy preocupada, ya sabes, tal vez deberíamos hacerle caso a su advertencia...  
-Vaya, si que resultaste ser una niña que se asusta por nada -llega al bebedero- Hay una leyenda que cuenta como David venció al gigante Goliath y solo con su pequeña resortera ¿Sabes por qué lo venció?  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque encontró su punto débil y eso es lo que debemos hacer hoy, ñoña -tres de las contrincantes doblan por el pasillo -Mandaremos a casa a llorar a todas esas forzudas para nada, venceremos y nos reiremos de ellas mientras festejamos nuestro pase a semifinal.  
-¿Ah si? -Helga voltea sorprendida- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Asi que tu eres la temible Pataki ¿Cierto? -desafió una morocha de ojos celestes de muy alta estatura y de hombros anchos- Pensé que serías más temible de apariencia por lo que se habla de ti, pero no eres más que una niñita tonta.  
-¿Niñita tonta? ¡Oye! ¿Y quién crees que eres para hablarme asi? -desafía mientras tras ella se esconde una Sophia pálida del terror.  
-¿Quieres saber quien soy? -la toma de la camiseta levantándola del suelo- Mi nombre es Angelina, mas conocida como la demoledora -Helga traga saliva- Puedes ser una excelente bateadora, incluso puedes ganar este partido -frunce el entrecejo- Pero si lo haces, tú y yo tendremos otro round, en el patio de la escuela donde destrozaré esa cara de niña tonta que tienes -la suelta y Helga cae sentada al piso -No te salvarás de mi paliza, Pataki -amenazó- Aunque ganes o pierdas -se retiran.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? -auxilió Sophia.  
-Claro que si -se reincorpora rápidamente.  
-Vaya, alguien que tuvo coraje de enfrentarte -y enfatiza con picardía- Y si que te has marchitado.  
-¿De qué rayos estas hablando? -la mira con furia.  
-Solamente digo que te retractaste ante la gran mujer -ríe maléficamente.  
-¡Grrr! -arrincona a Sophia contra la pared- Escúchame niña tonta, no te quieras pasar de lista conmigo porque si no te arrancaré las pestañas esas largas que tienes una por una -se aleja un poco.  
-No lo creo, Gerald me ayudará a que eso no pase -se aseguró.  
-¡JA! -esbozó la rubia- Si, claro. Como si tuviera el valor para enfrentarme. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué poco me conoces! -y agregó sagazmente- Y qué poco lo conoces a él -sonrió maléficamente.  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no conozco a mi propio novio? ¿Estás loca? -se enfadó.  
-Escuchame ñoña, no me caes bien, no me agradas en lo absoluto. Ahora te salvas porque debemos ir a jugar un partido juntas, pero ten en cuenta que si algún día vuelves a desafiarme, te presentaré con mucho gusto a Beatsy y los cinco vengadores -enseña sus puños- No sabes con quién te metes -se retira de allí.  
-Si, claro, con una estúpida que se intimida ante alguien más corpulento-susurró Sophia para ella misma de mala gana.

* * *

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar. Las porristas Phoebe, Nadine, Lila y Rhonda se encontraban allí alentando. Mientras tanto, en la tribuna, se encontraban los demás jóvenes viendo a las porristas y esperando a que salgan las demás chicas.

-La minifalda blanca les sienta mejor ¿Verdad? -comenta Sid.  
-Claro que si -afirma Stinky- En especial a Rhonda ¡Mira que bien se ve!  
-De todas maneras estoy más sorprendido de Phoebe -Gerald mira frunciendo el entrecejo a Sid- Debajo de esa apariencia tímida luce un muy bonito cuerpo.  
-¡Oye! -reclama el morocho- ¿Puedes ser un poco más respetuoso con la chica?  
-¿Y por qué? -pregunta Harold- Tú ahora tienes otra novia  
-¿Phoebe salía contigo Gerald? -pregunta un Timothy sorprendido.  
-¿Y con eso qué? -responde ignorando la pregunta del músico- Por lo menos dilo mientras yo no esté. Solo pido respetov- se cruza de brazos.  
-Pero Gerald, Phoebe es soltera y hace un tiempo largo que terminaron ya... -acota Stinky.  
-¿Y qué? Ustedes son mis amigos ¡Vamos! Harold ¿Qué sentirías si digo eso de Patty? ¿O Stinky de Helga?  
-¿Stinky de Helga? -preguntó Timothy curioso.  
-¡Oh vamos Gerald! Lo de Helga fue solo un juego -aclaró sonriendo.  
-Si claro -respondio el morocho rodando los ojos.  
-¡Oigan! ¿Ya pueden callarse? El partido está a punto de comenzar y ustedes siguen discutiendo por estupideces -reclama Harold.

Todos miran al campo y comenzaron a alentar a sus compañeras. Unas niñas de aproximadamente ocho años de edad se sentaron detrás de los observadores. El partido transcurrió como debía ser y estaba realmente muy peleado. No importa quien tomara la ventaja, siempre lograban igualarlo. Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más emocionantes, hasta que por fin le tocó el turno de batear a nuestra rubia protagonista. Las niñas que se situaban detrás de sus amigos comenzaron a tener una charla que llamómucho la atención de Timothy.

-¿Sabes? Esa niña rubia que bateará después del partido será golpeada por una de las contrincantes.  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y quién te dijo eso?  
-Mi prima es amiga de la que le pegará. Y me dijo que si quería ver una buena pelea que vayamos al patio cuando se termine el partido.  
-¿Y quién va a pegarle?  
-Esa muchachita de allí -señala el campo- la del número setenta y dos -Timothy se sobresalta.  
-Debo irme -dijo levantándose repentinamente para hecharse a correr ante las miradas extrañas de todos.  
-¿Y ahora que le sucede? -preguntó Sid. Stinky solo alcanzó a levantar los hombros.

Con un Home Run estarían acabadas y el equipo de Pataki sería el ganador. Helga se preparó para batear. Antes de ello Angelina la miró y pasó su dedo de manera horizontal por su cuello recordándole que la asesinaría luego de eso. Pero Helga no le temía a nada y con mucha bronca bateó el primer tiro haciendo, nuevamente un increíble Home Run. Todas corrieron a festejar. Los chicos se levantaron de sus bancas para festejar. La demoledora estallaba de rabia y eso le producía más ganas de aniquilar a la rubia de las dos colas.

-¿Angelina? -la llamaron por sus espaldas y voltea.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Que quieres?  
-Hablar contigo...  
-Ahora no Timotheo, tengo un asunto pendiente con una estúpida...  
-Precisamente quiero hablar de eso... -concluyó el violinista.

* * *

Helga ni siquiera se cambió de ropa. Solo dejó su bate y sus pertenencias en el vestuario. Pase lo que pase la habían desafiado y aunque podrían desfigurarle el rostro, no se iba a esconder. Consideraba que eso era para débiles y ella no lo era.

-¿A donde vas Helga? -preguntó Phoebe.  
-Tengo un asunto que resolver -dijo llenando sus pulmones de aire para enfrentarse a la demoledora.  
-A Helga le patearán el trasero -comentó Sophia ante las miradas sorprendidas de todas.  
-¿De qué estás hablando? -Preguntó Lila.  
-Helga tiene otro partido que resolver en el patio -aclaró y todas las chicas salieron corriendo hacia allí, incluso la misma Sophia quien salió tras ellas.

Al llegar al patio la rubia se remangó su remera y escupió sus manos. No sabía si saldría victoriosa pero al menos debía dejar un ojo morado, o alguna marca, aunque sea un rasgüño. Se para ante una Angelina quien estaba de espaldas y le gritó.

-¡Oye, tu! -la morocha se voltea- Aquí me tienes ¡Vamos! -comenzó a sudar del miedo tan secreto que no quería demostrar- ¡Muestrame lo mejor que tienes! -enseña sus puños.  
-Olvídalo Helga -se retractó ante la sorpresa de todos, especialmente de Sophia quien disfrutaría de aquella golpiza salvaje.  
-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó extrañada.  
-Nada -respondió de mala gana- Olvida la pelea. Felicitaciones por la partida niña tonta -se retira del lugar.

Todos los espectadores se retiran desilusionados, incluso las amigas de Helga. La rubia que aún se encontraba allí parada sin entender nada fue sorprendida por Timothy que fue el único que se quedó allí.

-Lamento mucho todo esto, Helga.  
-¿Eh? -se voltea- ¿Qué es lo que lamentas? ¿Que no hayan podido pegarme? -responde frunciendo el entrecejo.  
-No Helga -ríe- Claro que no. Lo que menos quiero en este mundo es que alguien te lastime -le sonríe amablemente.  
-¿Y entonces que quieres, zopenco? ¿A que viniste aquí? -pone sus brazos en forma de jarra.  
-Quería disculparme por Angelina, a veces su temperamento está fuera de lugar. No es fácil tenerla como hermana, hasta yo mismo le temo.  
-¡¿Qué?! -se sorprendió- ¿¡Esa cosa es tu hermana?!  
-Asi es -le responde sin dejar de sonreir.  
-¡Ay no! -se lamentó Pataki- ¿Le has dicho a tu hermana que no me pegue?  
-Por supuesto que si Helga, la violencia no lleva a nada bueno -dijo amablente.  
-¡Eres un tonto! -le gritó la rubia ante un confundido Timothy- Si ella me desafió entonces tenía que enfrentarla ¡En ningún momento pedí algún abogado defensor! -Se enoja aún más- ¡Ni siquiera lo necesito!  
-Pero Helga...  
-¡Sin peros cara de murciélago! Si ella quiere pegarme, pues que me pegue. Yo sola sabré defenderme.  
-Lo... -se lamenta- Lo siento Helga, se que eres muy impulsiva y orgullosa pero no podía permitir que alguien te haga daño ¡Muchos menos mi hermana!  
-Escúchame chico bobo, que sea la última vez que algo asi sucede. -Acercó su rostro al del muchacho tratando de intimidarlo- No necesito la ayuda de nadie ¿Me oiste? ¡De nadie! Porque si llegas a meter tu estúpida nariz en donde no te importa conocerás a Beatsy y los cinco vengadores -amenazó con sus puños.  
-Lo que tu digas, Helga -y apenas contestó la tomo de su rostro para besarla rápidamente.

Helga se quedó impresionada por unos instantes. Pero rápidamente recobró la compostura y el castaño recibió a cambio una fuerte bofetada en su rostro blanco. La rubia se dio la media vuelta y muy confundida se alejó de allí. Camino al vestuario pensando en semejante situación. No podía creerlo. ¿De dónde había sacado ese zopenco tantas agallas para enfrentarsele de esa manera? Era el reto más grande que podía haber enfrentado el día de hoy, pero ella no estaba lista para semejante sorpresa. Se metió en el vestuario y se despojó de ropas para meterse en la ducha y relajarse un poco. Se encontraba totalmente sola y no tenía con quien hablar para distraerse. Su primera reacción fue meter su cara bajo la lluvia para limpiarse de su boca cualquier rastro que haya podido quedar de Tim. Se maldijo muchas veces por tal acción. Aún asi, no podía dejar de pensar en ello ni mucho menos en lo valiente que resultó ser el muchacho. "_¡Cielos! O es realmente un idiota o en verdad no me tiene miedo. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso no sabe con quien se mete?" _Pensó para si misma. Al terminar de asearse continuaba maldiciendolo, aunque en realidad era ella quien se sentía confundida, ese beso la tomó por total sorpresa y dentro de todo, no había sido tan malo. Abrió su locker con furia y mientras murmuraba insultos hacia el pequeño valiente iba sacando con furia y de mala gana sus pertenencias cuando escuchó que algo se le cayó al piso. Miró al suelo para descubrirse con otro sentimiento aún más extraño: la culpa. Allí estaba su apreciado relicario con el vidrio frontal rajado. Se sentó en el piso y lo tomó con tristeza entre sus manos. Observó la foto de Arnold ahora toda distorsionada por el vidrio roto.

-¡¿Qué sucede cabeza de balón?! -expresó enojada hablando con su relicario- ¡¿Por qué me molestas?! ¡¿Por qué me torturas asi?! ¡Te fuiste, me abandonaste y yo aún te espero como una tonta que soy! ¡Ni siquiera debes acordarte que existo! -y volvió a observar la foto- ¡¿Por qué me miras asi?! ¡¿Esto es acaso una señal?! -y entre toda su confusión se hechó a llorar.

* * *

**Hola gente bella! ¿Como les va? ¿Que les parecio este capitulo? Cada vez se pone más picante, no? :O Ese Timothy si está dispuesto a todo o nada por Helga! ¿Les pareció correcto lo que hizo? **  
**Nuevamente quería agradecerles a todos los que vuelcan su tiempo para leer esta loca historia! :D lo que más me pone alegre es que les gusta y al ver todas esas cosas lindas que me ponen me hacen muy bien y tengo más fuerzas para seguir! :'D**  
**Un saludo grande para todos y muchas buenas vibras:)**

**Hey Arnold! No me pertenece, sino a Craig Bartlett.  
¡Save TJM!**


	19. La nueva casa de Bob

**ATENCIÓN: Algunos diálogos no son aptos para menores (aunque si son sutiles, pero quiero advertirles igual sobre esto)**

Sabado por la tarde, el frio atemorizaba, la nieve se hacía mas intensa. Las calles adornadas por guirnaldas y luces festivas, las vísperas de navidad se olían por los aires. Sin embargo debía ir y nada iba a detenerla, debía visitarlo pues extrañaba su presencia y quería saber de él. Se tomó el autobus que la dejaría a un par de calles más de la nueva casa de Bob Pataki. Abrigada hasta los dientes, se sentó al lado de una ventana, conectó unos auriculares a un reproductor y comenzó a escuchar música para hacer más rápida la llegada. Se bajó, caminó las cuadras que tenía que caminar, todo mirando cuidadosamente un mapa hecho por ella misma, en el cual solo le indicaban las calles por donde debía pasar. Finalmente buscó la dirección numérica y tocó el timbre del edificio donde ahora el rey de los localizadores se alojaba. Helga ingresó luego de haberse presentado y tomó el ascensor hasta el piso cinco, al llegar a este Bob ya estaba esperándola en la puerta del departamento A.

-¡Hola Olga! Que alegría volver a verte.  
-Soy Helga papá -respondió la rubia de malas ganas.  
-Si, si, bueno ¿Te vas a quedar ahi o vas a entrar? -la rubia ingresa- Asi está mejor. ¿Quieres algo de beber?  
-Me gustaría tomar algún café o chocolatada bien caliente para sacarme este maldito frío que tengo encima.  
-Solo tengo café  
-De acuerdo un café esta bien.  
-Bien, sígueme -la joven obedeció y la llevó a la cocina- Bien, hija, esa es la cafetera, yo no se usarla aún, ahi puedes hacerte un café.  
-¡Oh vamos Bob! -se quejó- Si no sabes hacerte un café ¿Qué desayunas por las mañanas?  
-Nada.  
-¿Nada? -preguntó sorprendida, su padre solía tener mucho apetito.  
-No, nada. Grisele me da el desayuno directamente en el trabajo.  
-¿Grisele? ¿Quién rayos es Grisele?  
-Mi nueva secretaria.  
-¿Una secretaria? -se sorprendió- ¿Desde cuando necesitas una secretaria? -celó mientras comenzaba a preparar el café.  
-Desde que no se prepararme desayunos -se quejó.  
-Más que una secretaria deberías tener una empleada doméstica ¡Mira el chiquero que es esto! -señala el piso y el desorden.  
-Esta es la libertad de vivir solo, Olga.  
-Soy Helga -repitió ya cansada.  
-Si, como sea. Cuando vivas sola me entenderás, puedes hacer lo que quieres y cuando quieras. Si quieres traer amigos, los traes ¿Entiendes?  
-¿Y tus amigos no te dicen nada del desorden?  
-Bueno, trato de ser un poco más prolijo con ellos.  
-Y cuando traes a tu secretaria ¿Es ella la que ordena mientras tu duermes en ropa interior mirando la televisión?  
-Bien... -se percata de la indirecta de su hija- Oye, espera ¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Quiero que seas sincero conmigo, Bob -sirve el café- Ya no soy una niñita, me doy cuenta de las cosas.  
-¿Cosas?  
-Si, cosas de adultos. Papá -le entrega su café- Quiero que me respondas sinceramente...  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-¿Ya estabas con esta mujer cuando te separaste de mamá?  
-¡¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?! -se enfurece  
-Quiero saber si engañabas a mamá con esta mujer, Bob.  
-¿Y a ti que te importa? Ve a hacer cosas de niñas ¿si? ¿Que le vas a pedir a Santa?  
-Ya te lo dije Bob, ya no soy una niña -frunce el entrecejo- ¿Sabes que quiero pedirle a Santa? ¡La verdad! ¡Dime la verdad papá!  
-¿No dijiste a Santa? -intentó zafar.  
-Papá, tu eras Santa -respondió sarcástica.  
-¿Qué verdad quieres oir? -toma un sorbo de café.  
-¡La única! Basta de respuestas inconclusas ¿Engañabas a Miriam con esta mujer, papá? ¿Si o no? -lo enfrentó.  
-Helga... -toma asiento- Lo siento -se disculpó.  
-No tienes que disculparte conmigo. Las estupideces de ustedes son sus estupideces y listo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-¡No lo se! -bebe otro sorbo- Tal vez estaba cansado de su ebriedad, de su poca falta de atención... -suspira- Tal vez estaba cansado de ella.  
-Papá por favor ¡Mira como estás! -señala el lugar- ¿Sabes algo? Mamá por lo menos sabe preparar café -reprochó.  
-¿Para eso viniste? -se levanta del sillón enojado- ¡¿Para reprocharme esto?!  
-No papá, vine porque quería saber de ti y porque Miriam no me cuenta que es lo que sucedió. Ahora entiendo todo. Mamá te descubrió y por eso pelearon.  
-Exactamente. ¿Que querías que haga al lado de una mujer que ya no me hace feliz?  
-¿Decirle la verdad tal vez? Optaría por eso en vez de lastimarla...  
-Claro, porque si le decía la verdad no la lastimaría -ironizó.  
-¡Ash! ¡¿Como es que eres tan terco, Bob?! Si engañas a una persona con otra no es porque ya no la deseas, es porque no tienes los suficientes cojones para decirle la verdad. ¿Y sabes qué? El engaño duele mucho más.  
-Ah si, claro ¿Y tú que tanto sabes sobre eso? Helga, recién tienes catorce años.  
-Quince -contestó sin ganas.  
-Oh -se retractó- Bueno, da igual, sigues siendo pequeña para entender.  
-¡No me subestimes Bob! Por ser "pequeña" -hace los gestos de las comillas con sus manos- No significa que no pueda comprender ciertas cosas, ni que tampoco alguna vez me haya podido enamorar -dijo esto último sin pensar y abrió los ojos bien grandes por confesarle semejante cosa a su padre.  
-¿Te enamoraste? -se acerca hacia ella amenazante- ¿De quién?  
-Dije -traga saliva- alguna vez, no significa que ahora lo esté... -quiso zafarse.  
-¿Quién te gusta Helga? -repitió- Soy tu padre y te ordeno que me lo digas  
-Pero papá... -alguien toca la puerta interrumpiéndola.  
-¿Quién es? -preguntó Bob.  
-Soy yo... -se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

Helga miró sorprendida a su padre cuando por la puerta ingresa una mujer exuberante, de unos pechos prominentes cuyo escote pronunciado dejaba apreciarlos fácilmente, una cintura pequeña, unas caderas perfectas que llevaban apenas una minifalda bien ajustada. El cabello colorado suelto hasta un poco más de los hombros y unos ojos color café. Ignorando totalmente a la joven, esta mujer se amarró al cuello de Bob y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y mientras Bob intentaba apaciguarla, la rubia tapó sus ojos para no ver eso.

-¿Qué te sucede, Bob? -preguntó seductoramente- ¿Acaso no quieres hacerme tuya? - A Helga no le gustó para nada ese comentario y la miró de forma amenazante.  
-Lo siento, es que tengo visitas, está mi hija menor aquí -respondió un sonrojado Bob- No sabía que vendrías y ademas ¿Cómo entraste al edificio?  
-Justo estaba ingresando un vecino -mira por detrás de Bob para ver a Helga - ¡Hola linda! -la saludó.  
-Hola -respondió Helga con su uniceja fruncida y sin ganas.  
-¡Oh! ¡Pero que hermosa eres! -se acerca a ella- ¡Eres igual a tu padre! -esboza la mujer.  
-Si, tengo su mismo temperamento -le respondió seriamente.  
-Mi nombre es Grisele ¿El tuyo?  
-Helga -se limitó a contestar.  
-¡Qué hermoso nombre! -la toma de uno de sus mofletes.  
-¡Oye! -le quita la mano de su cara- ¡No me toques! ¡Detesto que me agarren así!  
-Oh, lo siento... -la mujer se percata del mal humor de la muchacha- Bien, creo que no estoy siendo muy oportuna aqui, asi que vendré en otra ocasión -y se dirige a Bob- y podremos divertirnos como nos gusta -le guiña el ojo.  
-¿Puedes... -el rey de los localizadores se sonroja- guardarte eso para nuestra privacidad por favor?  
-Oops -se tapa la boca- Lo siento mi rey -lo acaricia de la mejilla.  
-Olvídalo -interrumpe Helga con su mochila cargada al hombro. Ya me iré así los dejo solos.  
-Pero Helga recién llegaste -insiste Bob.  
-Lo siento papá, pero ya estoy de mal humor. Al menos ahora sabes como manejar una cafetera, si es que prestaste atención -ironizó.  
-Pero... -volvió a insistir pero nada haría que la rubia permanezca allí.  
-Hasta luego, Bob. Vendré a visitarte antes de navidad, lo prometo -y miró a Grisele- Adiós monumento a la silicona -se burló y salió para regresar a su casa en Hillwood.

Marchó hacia la parada del autobús con su mente trabajando a diez mil. Aunque no lo quisiera sentía unos celos increíbles de su padre para con esa mujer. Sentía odio, clemencia, bronca y tristeza al haber conocido a esa mujer, la mujer que le quitó el lugar a su madre y que sabría que también le quitaría el pequeño lugar que ella ocupaba en la vida de su padre. El sol ya estaba cayendo, las luces lentamente comenzaban a encenderse y nuestra protagonista se iba durmiendo en el autobús a medida que este transitaba.

* * *

Despertó luego de un par de largos minutos. Miró por la ventana del transporte, ya era de noche y jamás había estado en ese lugar, ni mucho menos sola. Se sintió algo atemorizada pero luego sucumbió cuando descubrió que era la única persona en el bus. Rápidamente se reincorporó del asiento y toco el timbre para bajarse, se bajó sin percatarse que de su bolsillo se había caído el papel donde tenía las indicaciones hechas para ir a casa de su padre. Se maldijo al no encontrarlo y se sintió amenazada por ese lugar donde más que una chica de ciudad parecía una extranjera. Comenzó a caminar unas cuadras para encontrar la parada del mismo bus que la lleve de vuelta, al llegar allí y luego de esperar quince minutos eternos, un anciano le indicó que el Bus no pasaría hasta las tres de la mañana, al descubrir que eran poco menos de las ocho de la noche comenzó a dar vueltas para encontrar el metro. La gente con la que se cruzaba no sabía como llegar hasta donde ella quería ir, la desesperación la estaba atrapando lentamente. Helga comenzó a sudar y a temblar mientras caminaba más y más rápido. Nadie le daba la respuesta que ella quería oir, se maldijo miles de veces ¿Acaso tan lejos quedaba su casa? Finalmente y sin poder contenerse más se sentó en una banca en el parque a llorar mientras se maldecía por haberse quedado dormida y por no conocer el camino de regreso. No muy lejos de allí se escuchaba el sonido de un violín. Luego de descargarse todo lo que tenía que llorar, la rubia se dirigió a un negocio y compró un hot-dog, tal vez si se sentía satisfecha podrían volverle las ideas a la cabeza. Se volvió a sentar en la banca del parque a disfrutar de su comida y justo cuando la estaba por terminar, apareció alguien a quien ella conocía y muy bien.

-¿Helga? ¿Eres tú? -Pataki se sorprendió a ser llamada por su nombre y volteó para el lado de donde provenía esa voz.  
-¡Timothy! -se alegró de verlo pero luego se retractó- Hola cara de murciélago.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó confundido.  
-La verdad es que... -se vuelve a retractar- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Que estás haciendo tú aqui?  
-Solo vine a compartir mi arte con estas personas, si me quedo siempre por los mismos lugares muchos me conocerían y seguramente se aburrirían de mi -respondió amablemente- ¿Vas para casa?  
-¡Si! -respondió exaltada- Quiero decir, por supuesto...  
-De acuerdo, vamos, sino te molesta te acompañaré hasta tu casa.  
-¿Y por qué? -preguntó de mala gana.  
-Por que las calles son peligrosas para una dama, mucho más para las bellas -sonrió.  
-¡Ash! Que molesto eres... -susurró, pero en el fondo de ella, le gustaba que le dijeran esas cosas.  
-¿Y tú que hacías por aqui? -comenzaron a caminar.  
-Nada, solo vine a despejarme, no tuve un buen día ¿Sabes?  
-¿Y tienes que alejarte tanto, Helga? Eres rara...  
-No soy rara, soy diferente cabeza de chorlito.  
-Lo que tu digas -sonrió- ¿De que querías despejarte?  
-De la reina de las siliconas, Grisele. -bajan al metro.  
-¿La reina de las qué? -preguntó Tim confundido.  
-Mi papá, recién se separó de mi madre apenas unas semanas y ya está con otra mujer ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo más asqueroso es que esa mujer tiene implantes hasta en el cabello, y debe tener más o menos la misma edad que mi perfecta hermana Olga ¡Ash! ¡Me enerva de solo pensarlo!  
-Oh Helga, lo siento. Debe de sentirse muy mal.  
-No lo se si es mal, pero si es asqueroso, diferente.  
-Tu estabas acostumbrada a ver a tus padres juntos, puede ser algo chocante al principio verlo con otra persona, pero tal vez luego hasta podrían llevarse bien. -suben al metro.  
-¿Llevarme bien? ¿Es que acaso no te funcionan las neuronas de verdad, cerebro de nuez?  
-No lo se, es una posibilidad.  
-Olvídalo, no lo es.  
-Okey, esta bien -le sonrió a la rubia y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.  
-Oye, cabeza de chorlito, ¿Sabes donde nos tenemos que bajar?  
-Por supuesto Helga ¿Acaso no viniste en metro hasta aquí?  
-No, vine en el autobús.  
-¡Si que eres afortunada! El autobús suele tardar una barbaridad en pasar por aquí.  
-Soy alguien increíble -esbozó para no confesar que se sentía perdida.  
-No tengo dudas de eso -le sonrió- Bien, es aquí -le indicó Timothy y bajaron del metro. Al subir las escaleras Helga ya se encontraba perfectamente ubicada otra vez y sonrió por ello. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la muchacha y en total silencio. El joven se veía diferente y Helga notgaba perfectamente eso.  
-¿Qué te sucede hoy? -indagó la rubia.  
-Nada, es que... -se tomó la nuca- aún me siento mal por lo que ocurrió después del partido de Baseball. No quise hacerlo sin tu permiso, pero... -suspira fuertemente -¡Tenía que hacerlo! Estabas tan cerca de mi y yo, simplemente no lo pude resistir. Lo siento Helga -se disculpó afligido.  
-Está bien, estás disculpado, tonto -se sorprendió por haberlo comprendido, pero más admiraba el hecho de que haya podido hacerlo.  
-¿De veras? -se sorprendió.  
-Si, pero solo te disculpo porque tienes mucho coraje. ¿No tienes idea quien es Helga G, Pataki, verdad?  
-Si, una chica hermosa que pega bofetadas muy fuertes -le sonrió.  
-Lo siento por eso -se sonrojó y apenas sonrió- Fue mi primera reacción porque realmente me sorprendiste, Tim -llegan a la puerta de su casa.  
-¿Te sorprendí? ¿Y por qué? -preguntó curioso.  
-No pensé que algún día lo harías -y frunce el entrecejo- y mucho menos sin mi permiso.  
-De acuerdo, la próxima vez pediré permiso -acotó sagazmente.  
-¿La próxima vez? -se extrañó la rubia- ¿Cómo sabes que habrá próxima vez, zopenco?  
-Porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Helga -le sonrió ampliamente.

Helga se quedó estupefacta ante el comentario del chico. Realmente admiraba su coraje, su manera de ser tan frontal y no temerle a decir nada. No sabía bien por qué, ni tampoco estaba tan segura, pero sintió de alguna manera que debía hacerlo por todo lo que el muchacho hacía por ella y por todas las agallas que llevaba encima.

-Zopenco... -carraspea la garganta- ¿Sabes qué? Por haber sido tan amable conmigo... -el muchacho la miró extrañado- Hoy, bueno, hoy... -la rubia se sonrojó casi por completo- Hoy te concederé ese permiso -confesó mientras se le iluminaba la cara a Timothy - ¡Pero solo por hoy! -frunció el entrecejo y mostró sus puños -Y esto nunca sucedió por que si alguien se llega a enterar, ya sabes ¿Verdad?  
-Si -sonríe a mas no poder, su mayor anhelo se había vuelto real -Helga pega muy fuerte...

Timothy toma suavemente del rostro a Helga y se acerca lentamente. La rubia sudaba de nervios y sus manos temblaban de temor. Poco a poco ambos se fueron perdiendo en un tierno beso. Sus labios se mezclaban al igual que sus lenguas una y otra vez, y bailaban al son del viento que silbaba su noche fría. Permanecieron asi durante un largo rato, pero ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que por esa misma hora, por la calle de enfrente paseaba un Gerald con la boca abierta, casi por el piso de la sorpresa que se llevó...

**Continuará! :O**

* * *

**Hola gente bella! Como les vaa? Estoy actualizando cada vez que pueda porque dentro de poco comienzo nuevamente a estudiar y no podré dedicarle tanto tiempo a esto. Eso no significa que los vaya a abandonar, pero si tardaré en actualizar, asi que no desesperen! Gracias a todas las personas que me dejan sus reviews y a todos los que me comenzaron a seguir, como Anaemy y paulinafranciscaa. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. Gracias a Yiya, a nalalaalienigena y a Alinee por dejarme sus animos y sus sugerencias. Y ya advertí, tranquilos! Nuestro héroe más hermoso con cabeza de balón ya aparecerá, a no desesperar! Cada vez falta menos para ello! :)**  
**Muchas gracias a todos! Les dejo muchas buenas vibras! :)**  
**Hey Arnold! No me pertenece sino a Craig Bartlett.**  
**¡Save TJM!**


	20. Espionaje

**En el episodio anterior...**

-Zopenco... -carraspea la garganta- ¿Sabes qué? Por haber sido tan amable conmigo... -el muchacho la miró extrañado- Hoy, bueno, hoy... -la rubia se sonrojó casi por completo- Hoy te concederé ese permiso -confesó mientras se le iluminaba la cara a Timothy - ¡Pero solo por hoy! -frunció el entrecejo y mostró sus puños -Y esto nunca sucedió por que si alguien se llega a enterar, ya sabes ¿Verdad?  
-Si -sonríe a mas no poder, su mayor anhelo se había vuelto real -Helga pega muy fuerte...

Timothy toma suavemente del rostro a Helga y se acerca lentamente. La rubia sudaba de nervios y sus manos temblaban de temor. Poco a poco ambos se fueron perdiendo en un tierno beso. Sus labios se mezclaban al igual que sus lenguas una y otra vez, y bailaban al son del viento que silbaba su noche fría. Permanecieron asi durante un largo rato, pero ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que por esa misma hora, por la calle de enfrente paseaba un Gerald con la boca abierta, casi por el piso de la sorpresa que se llevó...

* * *

-Bueno -lo separa de ella- Asi está bien, suficiente -puso un fin a ese beso sonrojada.  
-¡Cielos! eso ha sido increible, Helga... -confesó Tim totalmente embobado.  
-Escúchame -lo toma de la camisa- ¿Lo recuerdas bien verdad? -y amenazó- ¡Esto nunca sucedió!  
-Si, lo entendí perfectamente pero... -sonrie pícaramente- ¿Volverá a suceder?  
-Hasta luego, zopenco -saludó Helga sin responder y se metió en su casa.  
-Hasta luego, Helga -susurró y se marchó camino a su casa recordando ese momento tan bello.

Por detrás de unos arbustos se escondía Gerald, observando inquietamente todo. Estaba realmente sorprendido, no podía creer ver que un chico como Timothy se acercara a Helga y la bese. En ese momento se empezó a hacer muchas preguntas. ¿Fue solo un beso o tendrían una relación? ¿Helga había apostado algo? ¿A Helga realmente le gustaba ese chico? Decidió que era tiempo de averiguarlo, todo...

* * *

-¡Cielos! No puedo creer que la semana siguiente sea navidad -comentaba Lila a la salida de la escuela.  
-Ya se nos termina el año, cariño, eso es mas sorprendente -acotó Rhonda.  
-¿Vamos a juntarnos para navidad? -preguntó Phoebe.  
-No lo se, he oido que tal vez Stinky haría una fiesta en su casa, pero aún no hay nada confirmado -contestó la chica elegante.  
-¿Helga, tu qué opinas? -Pregunta Lila a una Helga totalmente distraída quien no le contesta- ¡Helga!  
-¿Eh? -La rubia se sobresalta.  
-Es sumamente extraño de tí, te pasaste casi todo el día callada y no le hiciste bromas a nadie ¿Te encuentras bien? -observó la pelirroja.  
-Tal vez sea el milagro de la navidad -rió la morocha.  
-No te burles chica perfecta o tú serás la víctima de mis bromas -amenazó Helga.  
-Ahi volvió a ser la de siempre -suspiró la atacada.  
-De todas maneras creo que Lila tiene razón -decía la oriental- Has actuado extrañamente y además...  
-¡Ven conmigo! -gritó Gerald que pasó frente a ellas y tomó del brazo buscamente a Phoebe para alejarla de sus amigas.  
-¿Y a este muchacho que le ocurre ahora? - preguntó Rhonda.  
-¿Tal vez esté arrepentido de algo? -bromeó la rubia y sus dos amigas rieron.

-¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber que diablos te sucede? -reprochó Phoebe.  
-Lo siento -se recupera de la respiración -De veras, lo siento, pero necesito hablar contigo.  
-¿Y no me lo podías decir serenamente delante de mis amigas?  
-Te juro que iba a hacerlo pero no se me ocurrió ninguna buena excusa -se confesó mostrando una gran sonrisa.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -la oriental puso sus brazos en jarra.  
-Dime la verdad ¿Qué sucede entre Helga y Tim?  
-¿De que estás hablando? -la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.  
-No juegues conmigo, Phoebs, ya se que están juntos. ¡Los vi con mis propios ojos!  
-De veras, Gerald, quiero entenderte pero no se de que hablas...  
-¡¿Acaso Helga no te ha dicho nada?! -preguntó al ver que Phoebe decía la verdad.  
-Bueno, hoy Helga me pidió que la acompañe a su casa pues tenía que contarme algo...  
-De acuerdo, te lo contaré yo -Phoebe levanta una ceja- El sabado por la noche vi a Helga besando a Timothy.  
-¡¿Qué?! -la oriental realmente estaba sorprendida.  
-Lo que oiste, se estaban besando ¡Los vi! Si no me crees, entonces que te lo cuente ella esta tarde... si se anima -ironizó.  
-De todas maneras no entiendo, Gerald. Es decir, si se estaban besando ¿Cúal es el problema?  
-¿El problema? ¿Te has olvidado de Arnold?  
-¿Arnold? ¿Qué tiene que ver Arnold en toda esta historia?  
-¡Vamos! ¿Ahora me negarás que Pataki estaba locamente enamorada de él?  
-Sigo sin entender Gerald, de veras... -suspiró- Escúchame, Arnold se ha ido hace un tiempo y nunca pactó nada con Helga, ninguno de los dos se animó a eso, y lo sabes.  
-¿Pero que hay de...? -el morocho no se animó a terminar de preguntar.  
-¿De qué?  
-¿...Del amor? -Finalizó  
-¡Esto es inaudito! -frunce el entrecejo -¡Tú no puedes venir a preguntarme eso! Adios, Gerald -se volvió con sus amigas.

-¿Qué quería el pelos nerviosos? -indagó Helga al ver regresar a su amiga.  
-Sólo patrañas, lo de siempre, ya saben... -respondió Phoebe tímidamente -¿Vamos ya?  
-Si Phoebs ¡muero de hambre! -se quejó.

Se despidieron de sus amigas y comenzaron a caminar. No pasaron ni una calle que Phoebe, intrigada, comenzó a cuestionarle a Helga que era lo que le había sucedido y la rubia comenzó a contarle todo lo que sucedió, con su padre y luego con Timothy. Phoebe no podía creerlo, Gerald decía la verdad.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?  
-No lo se, Phoebs, tal vez el chico me guste un poco... -se sonrojó.  
-¿De veras te gusta Tim?  
-¡Ash! No vuelvas a repetir su nombre ¡podrían oirte!  
-Lo siento...  
-El problema es que no se que tanto me gusta -se lamenta- Estar a su lado me hace sentir bien, pero no siento que sea algo tan intenso como... -rodó los ojos- bueno, ya sabes...  
-¿Mantecado?  
-Exactamente.  
-Bueno, tal vez tengas que conocerlo un poco más, Helga, tal vez podrías darle una oportunidad y podría sorprenderte, incluso podría llegar a gustarte más -alentó su amiga.  
-¿Que tal si lo conozco y luego me desilusiona? -ingresan a su hogar.  
-Pero Helga ¡Asi es la vida! Yo creo que no puedes negarte a tus sentimientos ¿No te parece que han estado reprimidos demasiado tiempo?  
-Lo se, Phoebs, pero aún asi me siento confundida...  
-¿Pero por qué?  
-¡Ash! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré! -Phoebe la observaba extrañada- Hay algo en el que me recuerda mucho al Mantecado... -se lamenta.  
-Oh, ya veo... Es decir, ¿Te gusta solo por eso?  
-Eso es precisamente lo que tengo que averiguar... Aún no he soñado con él, asi que creo que debe ser una señal.  
-¿Helga? -se escucha a Miriam ingresando por la puerta de entrada.  
-¿Mamá? ¿Donde estabas?  
-Helga ¡Tengo una excelente noticia, hija!  
-¿Y ahora qué te traes...?  
-¡He conseguido un empleo! -sonríe.  
-¿Tú? ¿Un empleo? -se sorprendió la rubia.  
-¡Cielos! ¡Felicitaciones señora... -se retracta- Miriam! -comenta Phoebe.  
-¿Y de qué se trata? -pregunta su hija intrigada.  
-Bien, soy empleada administrativa en una oficina contable.  
-¿Y cómo conseguiste eso? -se sorprendió la rubia.  
-Bien, al menos me he llevado algo bueno de lo que hacía tu padre ¿No?  
-Felicitaciones, mamá -la saludó Helga.  
-Gracias hija, ahora me iré a dar un baño -se retira hacia su habitación.  
-¡Esto es genial, Phoebs!  
-Si que lo es, me agrada mucho que tu madre haya conseguido empleo...  
-¡No, no es eso! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Tendré la casa solo para mi! -sonrió plenamente y salió bailando hacia la cocina.

* * *

Timothy se encontraba tocando el violín en los muelles pese a que había comenzado a nevar. Se sentía inspirado por la nieve, cada copo que caía le recordaba a su bella rubia y ese hermoso beso que se habían dado. Gerald llegó hasta él, se paró detrás sin que el músico se percatara de ello y esperó a que termine de tocar para hablarle al fin.

-Hola Timothy... -la expresión del morocho era misteriosa.  
-Hola Gerald ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a ver a Sophie?  
-Claro que no, vengo a verte a ti.  
-¡Vaya que considerado eres! ¿Te gusta la música?  
-No vine a ver tu música, señor artista... -esbozó el morocho de mala gana.  
-¿Entonces...? -preguntó extrañado Tim.  
-Vengo a decirte que los vi.  
-¿A quienes?  
-A ti con Pataki, el sabado por la noche.  
-¡Cielos! -se sonrojó el violinista- ¡Por favor, no le digas a nadie o me matará! -suplicó.  
-Sino quieres que le diga a nadie, aléjate de ella -amenazó el morocho.  
-¿Y por qué lo harías? ¿Estás celoso? -lo enfrentó.  
-¿Yo? ¡Oh, vamos! No estaría con Pataki aunque fuera la última mujer del planeta.  
-De acuerdo, tu te lo pierdes -sonrió maléficamente.  
-¡No juegues más conmigo, Timotheo! -aléjate de Pataki.  
-¡No me pidas imposibles, Gerald! ¡Yo la amo!  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?! -se sorprendió  
-Que la amo, lo oiste bien. Y no me importa quien lo sepa o quien no, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella y no voy a darme fácilmente por vencido. Derrotaría a cualquiera que se le acerque incluso, ella será mia. No me importa si tengo que convencerla por la fuerza, por la verdad o por la mentira ¡Será mia!  
-Eso está mal, muy mal -movía la cabeza negando para ambos lados- No puedes hacerla tuya solo porque tú quieras. De todas maneras, conozco a Pataki desde hace mucho tiempo y se que no podría enamorarse de alguien tan egoísta como tú.  
-A ella también le gusto, estoy seguro -el morocho alza una ceja -Disculpa ¿Me llamas egoísta por haberme enamorado?  
-¡Por supuesto! Quieres hacerla solo tuya ¿Qué hay si ella pensara en otra persona? ¿Qué tanto la conoces para saber sobre ello?  
-Creo que no tanto, pero si creo que tu sabes de algo que yo no se. Ahora habla...  
-¿Y crees que yo te contaré? -ríe el morocho- Si eres tú el que tanto la conoce...  
-¿Qué te traes Gerald? ¿Por qué vienes a plantearme esto?  
-Si tienes tantas agallas como asegurarte de que será toda tuya ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?  
-¿Y qué le preguntaré si ni siquiera se que es lo que te traes?  
-Olvídalo, Tim -se da media vuelta.  
-Podríamos hacer un trato -esbozó sagazmente.  
-¿Cual trato?  
-Yo te cuento algo interesante y a cambio tu me cuentas ese algo que tanto me interesa.  
-¿Qué podría contarme de interesante alguien quien está obsesionado con una mujer? Porque... eso que sientes por Pataki no es amor ¿Lo sabes?  
-Sophia tampoco siente amor por tí, Gerald y tu estás con ella -el morocho se volteó.  
-¿Y tú que sabes de mi relación con ella? -se enojó.  
-Bien, Sophia es una muchacha que no sabe lo que quiere y suele confundir bastante al amor, a veces cree que ama y no ama, solo es una ilusión.  
-No te creo. Mas bien, parece una historia de un amor imposible y obsesivo, como el tuyo con Helga.  
-¡Helga es un amor real! ¡Ella me amará, la conquistaré! No es una obsesión, es que cuando uno ama quiere eso solo para uno.  
-Estás equivocado amigo ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera la mismísima Pataki lo pensaría de esa manera, sino, pregúntale por Arnold que también piensa asi como ella... -respondió arrogante.  
-¿Arnold, eh? ¿Otra vez ese muchacho de quien tanto hablan...? ¿Quién es?  
-Solo -ríe- pregúntaselo, si es que tienes tantas agallas. Pero recuerda, una vez que se lo menciones, se olvidará de ti -se da la media vuelta y se retira.

Timothy se quedó afligido bajo los copos de nieve ahora más intensos. Trató de imaginarse a Arnold, trató de recrearlo en su mente y también imaginó como lo alejaba de la rubia para siempre. Sin embargo, debía estar muy seguro de si mismo para enfrentar a Helga y preguntarle por el misterioso muchachito a quien desconocía, pero temía a que se olvide de él, como le había advertido Gerald.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el comedor de la escuela, Timothy se acercó a la rubia y pidió para hablar con ella a solas, ante las extrañas miradas de sus amigas.

-¿Qué te sucede, zopenco? Más vale que sea importante.  
-Lo es, Helga, te lo aseguro.  
-Bien, vamos, habla.  
-De acuerdo -suspira- Gerald sabe sobre nuestro...  
-¡Maldito zopenco! -se enfurece- ¡¿Justo con Gerald tuviste que abrir esa boca buena para nada que tienes?!  
-¡Espera, Helga! Él nos vio, yo no se lo dije, te lo juro... -temía de verdad.  
-¿Y tu como sabes?  
-Pues vino a decírmelo ayer en los muelles... -se victimizó.  
-¡Cielos! -se percató de algo- Entonces es por eso que ayer huyó con Phoebe, fue a preguntarle si sabía algo... ¡Maldición! ¿¡De todas las personas que viven en esta ciudad justo Gerald tenía que vernos!?  
-¿Qué tiene de malo que nos vean Helga? ¿Y en especial Gerald? -preguntó tratando de que sea Helga quien saque el tema que él tanto quería saber.  
-Soy Helga G. Pataki, la chica ruda, y las chicas rudas no besan a zopencos como tú -se excusó.  
-Entonces no eres tan ruda ¿Verdad? -le sonrió.  
-¡Callate cara de murciélago! -se enoja- ¡Cielos santo! ¡Puede enterarse cualquier persona ahora! -temió- ¡Maldito pelos necios!  
-¿Y a quién podría importarle, Helga? -preguntó sagazmente Timothy.  
-Pues... -tragó saliva pensando en Arnold- Pues, a mi ¿A quién más? ¡Ash! ¡Olvídalo! -refunfuñó mientras fue en la búsqueda del morocho en el patio, abandonando a Timothy.  
-¡Tú! -lo señala mientras comía su sándwich- ¡Ven aquí pelos necios! -el morocho obedeció y la rubia lo arrinconó.  
-¿Qué sucede ahora, Pataki?  
-Escúchame -lo toma por el cuello- Tim me ha contado todo, si se lo dices a alguien me encargaré de asesinarte con mis propias manos ¿Has entendido?  
-¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué te sucede Pataki? ¿A que temes? ¿A que se lo cuente a Arnold?  
-¡¿Arnold?! -se sorprendió la rubia y enfureció aún más- ¿A si que de eso se trataba todo, no? ¿Qué todavía son niños que siguen jugando a los agentes? Además -y enfureció aun más- ¿Cómo vas a contarle si se ha olvidado por completo de nosotros? Ya no escribe, ya no llama, no sabemos donde se puede encontrar -se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas -¡Ni siquiera sabemos si aún sigue con vida!  
-Y sólo porque no esté presente tu ya lo olvidas rápidamente ¿cierto? -desafió el morocho.  
-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando cerebro de mosca?! -se hecha a llorar al fin- Tú no sabes nada, absolutamente nada sobre lo que me sucede a mi, ni de lo que pasó entre nosotros.  
-¡Claro que lo se! ¡Soy su mejor amigo!  
-Pero no sabes todas las cosas que yo siento dentro mio -lo empuja contra la pared- Él me abandonó -se hecha a llorar aún más- Le dije todo lo que sentía y se fue igual ¿Cómo crees que me siento? -se tira en los hombros de Gerald que al instante la abraza y la deja llorar sobre su hombro. No pasó mucho tiempo que se reincorporó y, sin dejar de llorar, se lo quitó de encima empujándolo para salir corriendo de allí.

Gerald se quedó anonadado y observó al cielo gris. Se imaginó que si su amigo hubiese estado allí le habría aconsejado no hacerlo de esa manera y se sintió mal por ello. Una cosa solo estaba clara: él también lo necesitaba...

* * *

**Buenas, buenaaas! ¿Como les va?**  
**Muchas discusiones para un solo capítulo ¿no? ¿Que les pareció la confesion de Timothy hacia Gerald? No resultó ser tan compresivo al final ¿Cierto? **  
**Bien, quería mandarles un saludo muy grande a Alinee, nalalaalienigena y allister quienes me dejaron sus reviews. Tengo que confesar que me reí mucho tu comentario, nalalaalienigena xD**  
**Gracias tambien a todos los que siguen esta historia, y.. ¿Saben que? aun queda mucho, muuucho más sobre esta candente historia! (si, mi fic será bastante largo, lo confieso u.u)**  
**Hey Arnold! No me pertenece, sino a Craig Bartlett.**  
**¡Save the jungle movie!**


	21. El dilema de Tim

La nieve no cesaba de caer, navidad ya había pasado. Sin embargo la gente la disfrutaba aún en las calles de Hillwood. Timothy los observaba mientras caminaba por ellas y se alegraba de verlos asi. Finalmente llegó a su destino y tocó el timbre en aquel hogar, Lila lo recibió con una sonrisa y él ingresó.

-¿Cómo has pasado la navidad, Tim? -preguntó la pelirroja con su destacada amabilidad.  
-Bien, tranquilo. Como me gusta pasarla a mi. ¿Y tu?  
-También, tranquila. Celebramos con mi padre en tranquilidad. ¿Te han regalado algo?  
-Solo ropa, lo necesario -le sonrie- ¿Y a ti?  
-También, sin embargo -suspira- el regalo que quiero no lo recibiré.  
-¿Y por qué no?  
-Pues, porque no creo que sea posible.  
-¡Vamos Lila! ¿Qué no puede ser posible en esta vida? -la animó.  
-Pues, no creo que él quiera salir a cenar conmigo...  
-¿Quién, Brainy? -preguntó intrigado el muchacho.  
-Si, por supuesto... ¡Cielos! Ese si que sería un regalo muy bello...  
-Yo creo que podemos hacerlo realidad -le guiña un ojo.  
-¿Ah si? -se sorprende- ¿Y cómo?  
-Bien, tengo un plan que quizás pueda funcionar -frunció levemente su entrecejo.  
-Te escucho... -sonríe Lila.  
-Bien... -suspira- ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo asi como cena de a cuatro?  
-¿De a... cuatro? -preguntó algo extrañada.  
-¡Claro! Tú cenas con Brainy y yo con Helga -le guiña el ojo.  
-No está nada mal...  
-Luego nosotros nos iremos y los dejaremos solos a ustedes ¿Qué te parece? -le sonríe.  
-No es una mala idea pero... -se queda pensativa- ¿Cómo lo haremos?  
-Fácil, tú debes converncer a Helga de que tenga una cita conmigo y yo convenceré a Brainy.  
-¿Estás seguro que funcionará?  
-Por supuesto Lila, creéme que si... -le guiña el ojo.

* * *

-¿Diga? -Atiende el teléfono Miriam.  
-Hola ¿Se encontraría Helga? -preguntaba Lila del otro lado del tubo.  
-Si, aguardame un momento por favor -y grita -Helga, teléfono.  
-Ahi voy mamá -baja y toma el tubo -¿Si?  
-Hola Helga ¿Como estás?  
-Lila ¿Cómo has estado?  
-Bien, pero eso no importa ahora, tengo que hablar contigo.  
-Wow -se sorprende- realmente debe ser importante para que me lo digas de esa manera, chica perfecta.  
-Bien, escúchame con atención porque debo hacerte una propuesta...  
-¿Una propuesta? Bien, dejate de tantos misterios, dime de que se trata...  
-¿Te gustaría cenar en el Chez Pierre con nosotros?  
-¿Y quienes son "nosotros"?  
-Bien, tú, Brainy, Timothy y yo ¿Que te parece?  
-Más que una cena, me suena a una cita ¿Que te traes Lila?  
-De acuerdo, será algo parecido a una cita...  
-¿Y yo debo ir con Brainy? Estás demente.  
-No, Helga, tu debes ir con Timothy...  
-Cielos, si que estás demente.  
-Pero Helga, Tim no es un mal chico y...  
-No hablaba de salir con Tim -la interrumpe- hablaba de que tu escojas a Brainy -suspira- De acuerdo amiga, si esto es un favor para ti, lo haré pero a cambio yo no pondré ni un centavo ¿De acuerdo?  
-¡Es un hecho! Bien, será este sabado a las ocho de la noche ¿De acuerdo?  
-Amiga, tenemos un trato...

* * *

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo en la escuela Tim se acercó a Brainy para hablar con él y proponerle la salida. El muchacho se encontraba comiendo un sándwich cuando el músico se acercó para hablar con él.

-¡Hola Brainy! -saludó con una sonrisa ante un extrañado chico.  
-Hola... -saludó sorprendido.  
-¿Sabes? Tengo una propuesta encantadora para ti.  
-¿Y por qué a mi? -decía entre jadeos.  
-Pues... -pensaba rápìdo- Pues, porque sé que te gustará -Gerald trataba de oir todo desde la mesa de al lado.  
-¿Y qué es? -jadeaba.  
-Mira ¿Qué te parece tener una cita con una chica muy bella?  
-¿Muy bella? -jadea- ¿De quién se trata?  
-De Lila -le guiña el ojo.  
-Ah, Lila... -suspiró- Olvídalo amigo, ya salimos una vez y no funcionó -jadea- mejor como amigos.  
-¡Pero será divertido! ¡Yo también iré! -le sonríe ante un desconcertado y curioso Gerald.  
-¿Tú irás? -se extraño el chico raro- ¿Y para qué?  
-Bien, tendremos una cita de a cuatro. Tú iras con Lila y yo con Helga -le dijo pacíficamente.  
-¡Menos entonces! -jadeó más fuerte- ¿Para qué iré? ¿Para ver a Helga pasándosela bien contigo? ¡Olvídalo!  
-Pero, la pasaremos bien los cuatro, Brainy, si quisiera salir con ella lo haría solo -dijo presuntuoso.  
-De acuerdo, pero -jadea- de todas maneras, Lila no me gusta, no saldré con ella. Ni tampoco contigo. -Jadea mientras se levanta y se retira.  
Justo en ese instante se acerca Lila.  
-Hola Tim ¿Cómo te ha ido con eso?  
-Pues... -se toma la nuca- Bien mejor que nunca. Brainy cenará contigo. ¿Qué hay de Helga?  
-Pensé que iba a ser más dificil convencerla pero accedió -¿No es genial? -se emociona- ¡Gracias Tim! -lo abraza mientras Tim se preocupaba más en cómo iba a solucionar esto...

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que oiste bien? -pregunta Sid a Gerald mientras salían de la escuela.  
-Muy seguro, a Brainy le gusta Helga -confirma el morocho.  
-¡Cielos! Ese chico si que es extraño para gustarle Helga debe estar demente -comenta Harold.  
-Eso lo dices porque nunca la has visto desnuda -comenta baboséandose Sid.  
-¡Puaj! -exclama Gerald- ¡Qué coraje!  
-Pero Sid tiene razón -comenta Stinky- Valió la pena la paliza.  
-Si, claro -comenta el morocho sarcásticamente- Sobre todo no caminar durante dos días.  
-¿Han visto a Helga? -preguntó Timothy detrás de ellos.  
-¿Y para que la buscas ahora? -preguntó un Gerald celoso.  
-Necesito hablar con ella de algo que a ti no te importa -esboza el violinista con una mueca de sonrisa malvada.  
-Pues allí está -señala Sid a una rubia conversando con sus amigas.  
-Gracias -le responde amablemente y antes de irse le dirige una mirada sobradora a Gerald -¡Helga! -la llama.  
-¿Y ahora qué quieres, zopenco? -se cruza de brazos.  
-Debo hablar contigo -le sonríe- en privado por favor -Rhonda, Lila y Phoebe se miran entre ellas.  
-De acuerdo, tienes sólo cinco minutos y espero que sea importante -amenazó mientras caminaban hacia una banca.  
-Bien... -suspìra mientras toman asiento- Quería hablar contigo sobre lo del sábado...  
-¿Qué hay sobre eso? Iremos a cenar y eso es todo...  
-El problema es... -traga saliva- ¡De acuerdo! Seré honesto contigo, Helga, le dije a Lila que ella tendría su cita con Brainy pero éste se negó -se lamenta.  
-¿Y qué quieres conmigo? ¡Es tu problema, zopenco!  
-Había pensado en que tal vez puedas ir tú a hablar con Brainy...  
-¿Es que acaso estás sordo? ¡Ya te he dicho que es tú problema, cerebro de mosca!  
-Lo siento, solo pensé que como Lila es tu amiga, tal vez tú podrías ayudarla... -se lamenta friamente.  
-¡Ash! De acuerdo, hablaré con Brainy, pero solo lo hago por Lila ¿Has entendido?  
-Gracias Helga -se acerca a abrazarla pero ella se da la media vuelta.

Finalmente la rubia vuelve hacia donde sus amigas para luego buscar entre los demás chicos a Brainy. Cuando lo encuentra, nuestra encantadora muchacha finalmente logró convencerlo de ir. Todas las cosas marchaban a la perfección según el plan de Timothy...

* * *

Llegó el sábado y los cuatro chicos se encontraron en el Chez Pierre, tal y como habían acordado. Tomaron una mesa, cenaron, conversaron, se divirtieron y rieron. Al terminar de cenar, los cuatro fueron a caminar por el parque para contemplar la hermosa luna llena que se asomaba una vez más.

-¡Cielos! ¡Que bella que es! -exclamó Lila mirando a la luna.  
-Es fantástico solo el hecho de que pueda iluminarnos tanto... -resopló Timothy.  
-Me recuerda a la persona que me gusta -jadeó Brainy mientras observaba de reojos a Helga.  
-A mi también -suspiró la rubia hipnotizada ante el satélite natural.  
-¿De veras? -preguntó Timothy- ¿Y quién te gusta, Helga? -desafió.  
-¡Nadie que te importe, zopenco! -respondió algo sonrojada. Lila sonreía pues ella lo sabía.  
-Escúchame, Helga... -insistió el castaño- Podríamos ir a contemplar la luna tu y yo en privado ¿Verdad? -le guiña el ojo.  
-¡¿Y para qué?! -responde la rubia alterada mientras observó que el músico le hacía señas de dejarlos solos a Lila y Brainy- ¡Oh por todos los cielos! -suspiró- Está bien...  
-¿Ya se van...? -jadeó Brainy.  
-Si, mi querido compañero -le responde el violinista- Nos veremos luego -abraza a la rubia por los hombros.  
-¡Hasta luego, chicos! -sonrió Lila y el saludo fue devuelto cortesmente de parte del muchacho pero Helga no llevaba la misma expresión consigo. La pelirroja no pasó este detalle por alto...

* * *

-Vaya, vaya -rompe el silencio Timothy- Finalmente te tengo solo para mi...  
-Y eso era lo que querías desde un principio ¿Cierto?  
-Si -responde sinceramente- Es lo que quise desde el primer momento en que te conocí.  
-¡Ash! ¡Dices demasiadas cursilerías, cabeza de chorlito!  
-¡Vamos, Helga! No te enojes. es la verdad -le sonríe- Pero... ¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría saber cuanto te gusto yo a ti...  
-¡¿De que estás hablando?! ¡Tu no me gustas! -Enfatizó Pataki.  
-¿Estás segura de eso? -desafió el chico.  
-¡Por supuesto que si! Todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros no fue más que... un simple error y eso es todo.  
-De acuerdo, quizás tengas algo de razón, pero -traga saliva- Me gustaría que compruebes si estabas equivocada o no.  
-¿Y como harás eso? -se pone frente a él con los brazos en jarra.  
-Pues, así -la toma del rostro y la besa. Ella no se resistió y continuó con el beso. Estuvieron asi durante unos minutos hasta que ella lo separó -¿Lo ves? -preguntó el chico atontado por aquel hermoso beso.  
-¡Cállate! -se cruza de brazos sonrojada- Si quieres ser cortés conmigo acompáñame hasta casa -le ordenó y el muchacho obedeció.

Al llegar a su casa se despidieron con otro largo beso. Pese a que Helga luchara contra ella misma, no podía resistirse al encanto tan especial de Timothy. Algo había en él que a ella le gustaba mucho, sin embargo, no podía terminar de enamorarse por completo, no lo amaba. Y de eso si que estaba segura. Ingresó a su hogar, se fue derecho a su habitación y, como es costumbre en ella, hablaba consigo misma.

-¡Cielos! Ese zopenco sabe como hacer para que siempre le diga que si. A decir verdad, no besa tan mal después de todo... -se quita su abrigo- No se porqué, pero cuando estoy con él, me siento diferente, hasta demasiado cómoda tal vez, pero ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo puede ser Helga que no puedas enamorarte de él? -se quita sus zapatos- Es decir, es un buen chico, es artístico, carismático y dulce. No entiendo ¿Qué más le hace falta para ser como...? -se trabó con sus propias palabras. Observó la luna llena ingresando por su ventana y al instante sintió una aguda angustia en su pecho -¡Arnold! -Gritó- ¡Arnold, mi amado cabeza de balón! -toma su relicario,aún sin reparar, de su mesa de luz- ¡Cielos! ¿Qué sucedió conmigo? ¿Cómo pude haberte traicionado de esta manera tan cruel? ¡Ni siquiera me llevé mi relicario conmigo esta noche! ¡¿Qué me pasó?! -se hecha a llorar desconsoladamente al suelo. Estuvo asi un largo rato hasta que al fin recapacitó y se enfadó -¡Esta es mi peor condena! ¡Estar esperándote y no saber absolutamente nada de ti! ¡Inconscientemente estoy buscando eso tan maravilloso que solo tú tienes en otras personas! ¡Te odio! ¡Que idiota soy! -se golpea su rostro y se relaja un poco. Observa la luna, la que en tantas ocasiones miró para recordar a su gran amor -¿Debo... -traga saliva- debo seguir esperando por ti Arnoldo?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa! ¿Como les va? Aqui nuevamente les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Pobre Helga, se siente triste y abandonada ¿Qué hará respecto a Arnold? ¿Y qué hara respecto a Tim? ¿Qué creen ustedes?**  
**Quisiera agradecerles en esta ocasión a AngelYueGuang, Alinee y Arabrab83 por haberme dejado sus reviews y por seguir la historia. ¿Y Arnold? ¿Y donde está nuestro galán? ¡Tranquilas! En apenas dos capítulos más tendremos novedades de él, no se preocupen ;)**  
**Gracias tambien a todos los que siguen esta historia desde el anonimato o no, y gracias por darme fuerzas para continuar. Les dejo un abrazo muy grande y muchas buenas vibras! :D**  
**Hey Arnold! No me pertenece, sino a Craig Bartlett.**  
**¡Save TJM!**


	22. Derrota

-¿Helga? -llamó Miriam. Pero la rubia se encontraba tendida en su cama boca abajo mientras sujetaba su relicario en la mano. -¡Helga! -volvió a llamar.  
-¿Que quieres, Miriam? -rezongó.  
-Teléfono, creo que es Phoebe.  
-¿Phoebe? -repitió mientras se levantaba y se dirigió hacia el aparato para atender -¿Si, Phoebs?  
-¡Lo sabía! Estabas dormida ¿Cierto?  
-Si ¿Y con eso qué?  
-¡Helga hoy el la semifinal del torneo de baseball!  
-¡Cielos! -Se sobresaltó- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡Ash! Enseguida iré Phoebs. Gracias -y colgó.

* * *

Llegó algo apresurada pero llegó a tiempo al fin. A haberse pasado casi media noche llorando lucía un rostro totalmente desganado y por más que quiso no pudo hacerlo pasar por desapercibido,todos lo notaron facilmente. Especialmente sus amigas y el mismísimo Tim.

-Helga, querida ¿Qué te sucedió? -preguntó Rhonda.  
-No es nada, princesa. Solo tuve un round conmigo misma anoche.  
-Vaya que tu otro yo te ha derrotado esta vez Helga, te ves fatal.  
-¡Oye! ¿Y por qué no te observas tu antes de observarme a mi? -se ofende.  
-Oh, vamos, Rhonda solo estaba bromeando -intentó calmar Lila.  
-Si, lo que tu digas, señorita perfecta -se retira a cambiarse.  
-Chicas, creo que Helga está de mal humor hoy, tratemos de no molestarla -suplicó Phoebe. Lilaasintió pero Rhonda solo rodó los ojos.

Finalmente acudieron al partido,este rival no era cosa facil y menos con una Helga totalmente distraída. Las chicas alentaban mientras los chicos observaban en las tribunas. El equipo de Helga iba en desventaja y solo les quedaba la última chance de ganar, pero también su arma más poderosa, el HomeRun de Pataki. La rubia se posicionó sobre su marca, se escupió las manos antes de tomar el bat y se acomodó para recibir el balón con su mirada fría y su uniceja fruncida. Al momento de lanzar su rival, Helga se concentró mas que nunca, vio venir la pelota y calculó el golpe perfecto que las llevaría a la final. Sin embargo, le erró.

-¡Strike uno! -se escuchó. La rubia comenzó a transpirar.  
-Más te vale que lo hagas bien otra vez, Shirley -dirigió una de las jugadores rivales a la lanzadora de su mismo equipo- No resultes ser una traidora -rieron algunas jovenes.  
-_¡¿Traidora?! -_pensó Pataki para si misma.  
La muchacha lanzó la bola y Helga volvió a errarle una vez más. Las caras de preocupación de sus amigos comenzaban a notarse cada vez más.  
-¡Strike dos!  
-_De acuerdo, Helga. Tú puedes hacerlo ¡Demonios, piensa! ¿Qué sería para ti en este momento lo correcto?_ -pensó para si misma y al terminar de decir esa última oración recordó algo que llevaba muy guardado en sus recuerdos.

* * *

***Flashback***

-¡Allí vienen más de ellos! -gritó Gerald.  
-¡Y son muchos! -gritó Phoebe también.  
-¡Allí, la cueva! -indicó Arnold.  
-¡Olvídalo cabeza de balón! -reclama Helga- ¡Prefiero seguir corriendo antes de meterme en lugares donde no se si saldré viva!  
-¡No tenemos más opciones Helga! -contesta el rubio.  
-¡Piensa en otra cosa, camarón con pelos!  
-¿Por qué no piensas tu en otra cosa mejor? -recrimina.  
-¡Ya basta! Iremos a la cueva -gritó Gerald.

Los cuatro muchachos ingresaron y al fin pudieron descansar después de tanto correr. Arnold encendió una linterna.  
-¿Todos se encuentran bien? -preguntó.  
-¡Mejor que nunca! -contestó la rubia al borde del pánico- Perdimos el mapa, no sabemos regresar con nuestro grupo de gente y, encima de eso, estamos metidos en una cueva que no sabemos hacia donde nos dirige!  
-¿Por qué siempre dejas que te invada el pánico, Helga? -pregunta Arnold con sus brazos en jarra.  
-¿Por qué siempre escojes los lugares más tenebrosos para ocultarnos? -recrimina la rubia.  
-Oigan ¿Podrían bajar la voz que escucho ruidos? -Comentó Phoebe.  
-Creo que van a ingresar -confesó Gerald asustadísimo.  
-¡Huyamos! -ordenó Arnold quien tomó de la mano a Helga para salir de alli.

Los cuatro corrieron hasta que el camino se abrió en dos, Phoebe y Gerald tomaron uno mientras Arnold y Helga el otro. Los primeros dos encontraron escapar facilmente yendo por ahi, pero los otros dos no corrieron con la misma suerte...

-¿Es que no tiene fin esto? -preguntaba Helga.  
-No lo se, ahora todo lo que debemos hacer es huir. ¡Escuchame! ¡Mantén la calma y todo saldrá bien!  
-¡¿Cómo quieres que mantenga la calma cuando corremos sin saber a donde siendo perseguidos por personas que quieren aniquinarlos?!  
-¡La luz! -gritó el rubio- Allí en el fondo, es la salida Helga ¡Solo un poco más!

Llegaron hasta el fin, pero ante ellos se encontraron con un largo precipicio. Los chicos se detuvieron en la salida y se miraron con sus ojos bien grandes ante el asombro y el pánico. Arnold mira a Helga y le sonríe, ella lo entendío al instante.

-¡Olvídalo cabeza de balón! ¡Estamos perdidos!  
-Debemos intentarlo -le ofrece su mano.  
-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ash! Tengo mucho miedo, cabeza de balón -confesó al fin.  
-Es lo correcto, Helga. Intentarlo una vez más o que nos atrapen.  
-¿Lo correcto? -Arnold la aupa entre sus brazos- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, zopenco?! -le gritó sonrojada.  
-Lo correcto -le sonrió el muchacho y se arroja al vacío con la rubia entre sus brazos.

Helga gritaba del pavor y se amarró a Arnold muy fuerte, colocando su cabeza entre su cuello para no mirar la caida - de paso oler su cabello- Finalmente calleron al agua. El impacto hizo que ambos chicos se soltaran. Arnold salió a la superficie y vio a Helga siendo arrastrada por el agua hacia una cascada y fue en su búsqueda. La toma del brazo pero al hacerlo una filosa rama le cortó parte de su brazo,aún haciendo una mueca de dolor tomó firmemente a Pataki y la arrastró hacia él. Finalmente ambos se sujetaron de una roca que estaba ubicada en la superficie y salieron del agua. Se acostaron en el pasto con el pecho hacia arriba y respiraron para descansar. De a poco Helga se reincorporó para recriminar la locura que había hecho este muchacho.

-¡Rayos! Eres un demente ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho Arnoldo? ¡Casi morimos!  
-Yo también me encuentro bien, Helga -respondió sarcásticamente.  
-Dime, cabeza de balón ¿Qué significa para ti hacer lo correcto? ¿Matarnos?  
-Vamos Helga -se sienta- Era saltar o ser capturados, ví el agua y sabía que estaríamos seguros... -se toma elbrazo haciendo una mueca de dolor.  
-¿Qué te sucede? -observa que se toma el brazo.  
-Nada, me lastimé al agarrarte en el agua, pero eso es todo...  
-Déjame ver... -se acerca hacia Arnold y se arrodilla a su lado- ¡Cielos! Está sangrando, debemos detener la hemorragia -se quita su moño y se lo ata a su brazo -Asi debe calmarse.  
-¿Crees que has hecho lo correcto, Helga? -le sonríe ante la buena acción de ella.  
-No lo se, cabeza de balón -se sonroja- creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme salvado de esas cataratas. -Arnold la observa,le sonríe y se sonroja también- ¿Qué haremos ahora? -rompió el hielo la rubia que se sentía incómoda.  
-Lo correcto -insistió el rubio.  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué sería para tí en este momento lo correcto? -desafió  
-Esto -Arnold la toma de los hombros y la besa inesperadamente. Helga se queda desconcertada y sorprendida ante tal reacción del muchacho, pero sin embargo no se separó de éste, sino que le respondió al beso y se quedaron asi durante unos largos y hermosos minutos.  
***Fin del Flashback***

* * *

Helga ni siquiera movió el bate. La pelota pasó de largo y ella ni se había dado cuenta perdíendose en ese hermoso recuerdo de su vida. Mientras el equipo contrario salió a festear su victoria, la rubia corrío a los vestuarios y se hechó a llorar.

-¿Qué le sucedió? -preguntó Lila.  
-¿Se habrá asustado? -preguntó Rhonda.  
-No lo creo -dice Phoebe- Algo le sucede, la conozco. Iré a hablar con ella, mientras tanto, no la invadan de preguntas por favor -pidió amablemente la oriental y se retiró al vestuario.

Una vez que ingresó allí la llamó por su nombre, pero la rubia no contestaba. Buscó incesablemente hasta que oyó unos quejidos de alguien que lloraba y los siguió. Detrás de unas cajas, sentada en el suelo con los brazos en sus rodillas y observando su relicario se encontraba Helga.  
-¿Asi que de eso se trata? -la interrumpe Phoebe ante el sobresalto de la rubia.  
-¿Qué sabes tú de que se trata? -le contestó de mala manera.  
-Mantecado... -esbozó Phoebe.  
-Si -suspira la rubia- pero hay algo más, Phoebs.  
-¿Puedo ayudarte amiga? ¡Vamos! Sabes que puedes confiar en mi -se sienta a su lado.  
-Lo traicioné -sollozó Pataki.  
-¿Traicionaste? -se extrañó la pelinegra.  
-Si. He estado saliendo con ese zopenco de Tim -se sonroja- Lo he besado en varias oportunidades, me siento extraña. Me gusta el chico, pero no lo amo ¿Comprendes?  
-Si, comprendo eso Helga. ¿Pero por eso sientes que lo has traicionado a mantecado?  
-Exacto. -suspira.  
-Pero Helga... -duda antes de seguir para medir bien las palabras que utilizaría- No tienes que sentirte asi, tú y él no tienen una relación formal, ni siquiera sabemos nada de él -se lamenta.  
-Lo se, pero traicioné a mis palabras también, es decir ¿Esta es la forma que lo amo? ¿Estando con otra persona?  
-Helga, no me parece mal conocer a otras personas, es decir, si lo has besado en varias ocasiones es porque el chico realmente te gusta ¿Cierto?  
-Tal vez... -suspira- Tal vez lo que me gusta de él es cuanto me recuerda a Arnold... -se lamentó.  
-¡Cielos Helga! Eso es muy feo...  
-Lo se, Phoebs. Es por eso que me siento asi. Y no dejo de pensar en mantecado, pero tampoco puedo dejar de ver a Timothy -golpea el suelo con sus puños.  
-Tal vez... -piensa la oriental- Tal vez debas darle una oportunidad más al chico nuevo. Arnold ahora está muy lejos, tan lejos como tu pasado...  
-¡No! -se levanta de un satiamén- He perdido el partido de hoy por pensar en sus estúpidos besos y compararlos con los besos del mantecado. ¿Sabes qué Phoebs? No quiero sentirme más asi, esta misma tarde terminaré con él.  
-Pero Helga...  
-Sin peros. Ya tomé mi decisión, Phoebs. ¡Y una cosa más! -la mira muy de cerca- Esta conversación nunca sucedió.  
-De acuerdo, Helga, lo que tú digas... -esbozó una Phoebe desconcertada.

* * *

Como era de costumbre, Timothy se encontraba tocando el violín esa tarde en el muelle. La rubia, abrigada hasta los dientes por el frío que hacía, se acercó hasta él sigilosamente y esperó a que termine de tocar su canción para ir a su encuentro. Al verla allí el muchacho se sorprendió y luego le sonrió.

-Hola Helga ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te sucedió hoy en el juego?  
-Precisamente, vengo a hablar de eso, zopenco.  
-De acuerdo, cuéntame soy todo oídos.  
-Mira...pues...yo -titubeaba- Yo he estado pensando mucho en ti -se sonroja. Timothy se sorprende ante tal confesión- Pero ese no es el punto -toma aire- El punto es que yo amo a otra persona, tú solo me gustas ¿Comprendes?  
-Eso creo... -responde el músico confundido.  
-La cuestión en si es que, al amar a otra persona y estar contigo no se, me confunde -se toma del rostro- es como traicionar a mis propias palabras ¿Me entiendes?  
-Si, pero lo que no comprendo es ¿Qué hay de malo conocer a alguien que te gusta? Quizás algún día puedas llegar a amarme -la alentó.  
-Olvídate de eso ¡Jamás podría amar a un zopenco como tú! -pone sus brazos en jarra.  
-¿Pero si puedes amar a un zopenco que ni siquiera está aquí? -soltó sin pensar el chico.  
-¡¿Qué?! -se sorprende la rubia- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? -recrimina sonrojada y con su uniceja fruncida.  
-He averiguado muchas cosas sobre ti Helga, porque realmente me importas -quizo zafarse de la incómoda situación.  
-¿Y para qué? ¿Por qué estás tan empecinado conmigo, cara de murciélago?  
-Porque realmente me importas, de verdad Helga... -traga saliva- Tal vez no me ames, pero si te gusto y eso me hace tan feliz. Y me parece tan estúpido que digas algo asi, es decir, si te sientes cómoda conmigo ¿Por qué vas a dejarme ir? ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad a ti también de conocer a otras personas? Quizás descubras hasta maneras diferentes de amar ¿No te lo has propuesto nunca?  
-Bueno, yo... -Helga no sabía que responder.  
-Vamos Helga, nos gustamos. Creo que tenemos que disfrutar de eso... -la toma del hombro.  
-Pero, pero...  
-¿Te gusto? -volvió a preguntar el violinista.  
-Si pero...  
-¡Y a mi también me gustas, Helga! -la interrumpe- Déjate llevar entonces ¡No reprimas más tus sentimientos! ¿Acaso podrías decirme que no?  
-¿Qué no a que? -reprocha Pataki.  
-A esto - la besa profunda pero rápidamente- ¿Qué me dices? -la mira con ternura.  
-Timothy... -suspiró la rubia.  
-Ya está, me has llamado por mi nombre, entonces está todo bien... -le sonríe y la acaricia la mejilla- ¿Qué dices? ¿Me darás otra oportunidad?

Helga estaba confundida, pero tal vez el castaño tenía razón despues de todo. El presente estaba pasando ahora, de esa manera y asi de simple. Arnold ya no se encontraba allí y ella seguía sufriendo por alguien en quien no sabía si tampoco habrá conocido a alguien más. Todo esto lo pensó detenidamente antes de darle la respuesta final al músico.

-De acuerdo -asintió Helga- ¡Pero esto nunca sucedió! -Reclama.  
-Por supuesto... -le sonrió Timothy y observó como la rubia desaparecía en el camino de regreso a su casa, derrotada por Timothy una vez más.

* * *

**Hola gente lindaaaaa! ¿Cómo están?**  
**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Helga tiene razón? ¿Timothy tiene razón? ¿Tim encontró realmente la forma de manipular a la rubia? ¿Donde está Arnold? ¿Donde esta nuestro cabeza de balón? Si querés saber que está haciendo, entonces no te podes perder el próximo episodio, pues allí finalmente y luego de tanta espera lo sabremos! :D Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y a todos los que me dejan sus reviews! **  
**Nos veremos prontito, les dejo muchas buenas vibras!**  
**Hey Arnold! No me pertenece, es de Craig Barlett, junto con sus personajes, a excepción de los que yo inventé.**  
**¡Save TJM!**


	23. La carta (Parte 1)

Una nueva mañana en la escuela media, Phoebe y Helga conversaban mientras estaban en sus casilleros tomando sus cosas como habitualmente lo hacían. Por fin era viernes y las chicas planeaban juntarse para el fin de semana. Sophia se acercó hasta ellas para interrumpirlas un poco.

-Hola chicas -saludó coordialmente.  
-Hola ñoña -respondió la rubia.  
-Quería saber si por casualidad han visto a Gerald esta mañana...  
-¿Y tengo cara de saberlo? -respondió irónicamente Pataki.  
-Pero es tu compañero de clase, Helga... -contestó la novia del muchacho.  
-Bien, entonces cuando ingresemos a clases y lo veamos te diremos, ñoña...  
-De todas maneras -interrumpe Phoebe- Es extraño en él, siempre llega a tiempo y ahora que lo mencionas tampoco lo he visto, Sophie -contestó amablemente.  
-Exacto, por eso estoy extrañada... -se preocupó Sophia.  
-¿Se habrá enfermado? -preguntó la pelinegra.  
-No lo creo, anoche hablé con él por teléfono y no me dijo nada de que se sentía mal.  
-Debe tener 'fiacacitis' -se burló Helga.  
-Si, claro -respondió sarcástica su novia- Lo que tu digas... -y se retira de allí porque sonó el timbre.  
-Yo sigo pensando que es extraño en Gerald -le dijo a su amiga rubia.  
-Vamos Phoebs, no hay de que preocuparse, a cualquiera le puede pasar quedarse dormido alguna vez -explicaba mientras caminaban al aula.  
-Si, puede ser... -trató de consolarse la oriental pero aún asi seguía tan o más preocupada que la misma Sophie, mientras ingresaban al salón.  
-¡¿Ya oyeron la noticia?! -les gritó Harold apenas ingresaron -El profesor de matemáticas no viene ¡Tenemos hora libre! -festejó sonriente.  
-¡Genial! -sonrió la rubia- ¿Lo ves Phoebs? Gerald hizo bien en no venir hoy... -le comentó mientras se setaban en sus bancas.  
-Hola Helga, hola Phoebe -las saludó Timothy.  
-Hola Tim -hizo lo mismo la pelinegra.  
-Hola zopenco -le sonrió la rubia.  
-¿Cómo estás hoy? -le preguntó a Pataki amablemente.  
-Bien, y mucho más ahora que se que tendremos una hora libre -sonrió.  
-Estoy de acuerdo, podremos pasar un tiempo juntos conversando tal vez... -la toma de la mano.  
-Si... -se sonroja ante esto y trata de esconderse de sus compañeros -Eso creo...  
-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! -ingresó Gerald al aula gritando desaforadamente llamando la atención de todos sin pasar por alto que Tim tomaba de la mano a su amiga -¡Tengo excelentes noticias! -sonrió mientras se recuperaba de la respiración agitada.  
-Ya lo sabemos ¡Tenemos hora libre! -volvió a festejar Harold.  
-¿Tenemos hora libre? -se extrañó el morocho.  
-¿Qué acaso no era esa la noticia que traías? -preguntó Sid.  
-No, mis noticias son mejores y ya que tenemos hora libre voy a aprovecharla para compartir esto con todos ustedes.  
-Ya dejate de tantas vueltas y ve al grano cabeza de cepillo -dijo Helga que aún estaba tomada de la mano del músico.  
-Bien, la razón por la que hoy llegué tarde es que salí de mi casa como todos los días para tomar el autobús cuando me percaté de que en el buzón de mi casa había llegado correo ¿Y saben qué? -sonríe y da unos segundos de suspenso- ¡Arnold nos escribió!

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal noticia, en especial Helga que al instante soltó la mano de Timothy. Todos se acercaron hacia Gerald a llenarlo de preguntas sobre el amigo lejano.

-¡Relájense! -sonrió el morocho- Les leeré la carta que nos envió a todos -se subió al escritorio del profesor y tomó aire para comenzar a leer _-¡Hola amigos! ¿Cómo han estado luego de tanto tiempo? Quería disculparme con ustedes por haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo, pero es que he estado en cautiverio, sometidos a trabajar obligadamente por otra tribu que también habita en algunas zonas de por aquí. Quería contarles cuánto los extraño. Pasar tiempo con ustedes, tomar malteadas, jugar baseball o simplemente conversar. Charlar de insectos con Nadine, que Rhonda me enseñe la moda, sacarlos de aprietos a Sid y a Stinky, ver el lado humanitario de Harold, hablar de cultura con Phoebe o pacificar al mundo con Sheena, ayudar a Eugene cada vez que se lastima, salir a caminar con Lila _-la rubia la observó de reojos con el cejo entrefruncido- _escuchar los jadeos de Brainy, incluso los abusos de Helga llamándome "cabeza de balón" _-Timothy la miró extrañado-_ Quiero saberlo todo acerca de ustedes, supongo que nada ha cambiado mucho. Si bien aquí tengo unos pocos amigos, nada hará que me olvide de ustedes. Porque pese a la distancia que mantengo ahora, nunca dejaron de serlo. _-Todos hacen una mueca de conmoción en el rostro-_ Quiero saber si hay compañeros nuevos, como les resulta la escuela, si alguien tiene novio o cualquier cosa que les haya pasado, quiero saberlo. Esperaré ansiosamente su respuesta. Disculpen también por no enviarles una carta a cada uno y hacer esto más generalizado, para ser sinceros, la dirección de Gerald es la única que recuerdo claramente._  
_En cuanto a mi, sigo estudiando aquí, si bien mi vida ha cambiado mucho viviendo con mis padres yo sigo siendo el mismo. No tengo novia, pero si tengo a un angel que me cuida. Se trata de mi hermana Anna, quien apenas tiene cuatro años _-todos se sorprenden-_ Aqui tambíen les adjunto fotos de ella y algunas mias y de mi familia para que vean como hemos crecido. Me gustaría que ustedes hagan lo mismo aunque en poco tiempo iré a visitarlos pero aún no se bien cuando. Espero que todos estén bien. Los extraña y los quiere mucho, Arnold._

-¡Cielos Gerald! ¡Qué hermosa noticia nos has traído! -exclama Lila.  
-¿Por qué no ha mencionado nada acerca de ti? -preguntó Phoebe.  
-Soy su mejor amigo, solo por eso optó por escribirme personalmente -justificó el morocho.  
-¡Quiero ver a la bebé! -gritó Rhonda y todos se alborotaron pidiendo lo mismo.  
-Tranquilos muchachos -toma su bolso y de allí saca las fotos- aquí están -se las entrega a Sheena quien se enternece y la fue pasando de mano en mano entre sus compañeros. Lo mismo con todas las fotos restantes.  
-¡Vaya! Si que Arnold se ha puesto guapo -exclamó Rhonda ante la mirada asesina de Helga- ¿Qué opinas tú, Helga? -le guiña un ojo y le muestra la fotografía. Helga la toma entre sus manos y el mundo se desvaneció.  
-_¡Oh, Arnold!_ -pensó para si misma- _¡Que bello te ves! Tu mirada sigue siendo pura, tus labios se mantienen suaves como pétalos de rosa. Solo has crecido un poco más, pero sigues siendo tan hermoso como el primer día en que te vi. Sin embargo... ¡Te odio! _-Pasó la foto hacia Sid que la estaba pidiendo y se dirigió a Rhonda- Su cabeza de balón ahora está mas grande -rió para disimular. Rhonda y Phoebe se miraron extrañadas ante la reacción de la rubia.  
-¿Asi que ese es el famoso Arnold? -pregunta Timothy por detrás de las chicas quienes se voltearon.  
-Si, ese es nuestro gran amigo Arnold -sonrió Rhonda- ¡Vaya! ¡Si que lo extraño!  
-Todos lo extrañamos -afirma Lila.  
-Ustedes lo extrañarán,zopencos -contesta Helga cruzada de brazos con su uniceja fruncida- Asi también como él extraña las estupideces que hacían juntos.  
-¡Vamos Helga! Seguramente él debe extrañarte a ti también -la anima Lila.  
-Por supuesto que si -ironizó- sobre todo mis 'abusos' -hace la mueca de las comillas con sus manos- Seguramente cuando vuelva a visitarnos me encargaré de que no los extrañe más porque lo torturaré -pega su puño contra la palma de su mano y se retira de la multitud para irse a sentar a un banco.  
-¿Helga no vienes a conversar? -preguntó Phoebe quien se había percatado de la reacción de su amiga.  
-Olvídalo Phoebs, anoche no dormí bien. Aprovecharé esta hora libre para dormir -se tapa la cabeza con la capucha de su abrigo.  
-De acuerdo... -se lamentó la pelinegra.

Pero Helga no quería dormir. Solo la había lastimado el hecho de que Arnold la haya pasado por alto y de semejante forma luego de que hayan pasado muchas cosas entre ellos. Apoyó la cabeza contra el pupitre, miró la pared y se hechó a llorar sigilosamente para pasar inadvertida.

* * *

A la hora de almorzar Phoebe preguntó por Helga pero nadie la había visto por ninguna parte. Ella y Timothy comenzaron a preocuparse por tal hecho. ambos chicos regresaron a su salón para ver si seguía durmiendo allí pero tampoco la hallaron. Timothy observó que sus cosas seguían allí en su pupitre, asi que muy lejos de toda la escuela no podía estar. Al salir del aula se chocaron con Gerald quien también estaba buscando a Helga, nadie sabía nada de ella y poco a poco comenzaron a preocuparse. Y mientras todos la buscaban ella se encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela golpeando un saco de arena con mucha fuerza.

-¡Estúpido cabeza de balón! -golpea- ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de mi? -Da otro golpe, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir- Dijiste que a ti también te pasaban cosas conmigo -da otro golpe- dijiste que te gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo luego de descubrirme tal cual soy- da otro golpe- Sin embargo prefieres salir a caminar con Lila -da tres fuertes golpes continuos- ¿Cómo puede ser que recuerdes estar con Lila y no conmigo? -Golpea la bolsa más fuerte aún y alza la voz- Me dijiste incluso que uno nunca olvida a lo que mas quiere y ni siquiera me mandas algo diferente -empieza a golpear la bolsa con cada palaba que dice- solo me dijiste que soy una abusona. -y vuelve a gritar- ¡Juro que cuando vuelvas abusaré realmente de ti, para que te lleves un recuerdo que te quede marcado de por vida en tu estúpida cabeza de balón! -abraza la bolsa y se hecha a llorar.  
-¿Helga? -se escucha desde la puerta. Al instante la rubia se reincorpora y trata de secarse las lágrimas, aunque sus ojos demuestren lo contrario.  
-No estoy de buen humor, cabeza de cepillo, más vale que sea importante -le respondió sin voltear.  
-Supongo que lo debe ser... -busca en su bolso- Mira, en la carta que me escribió personalmente Arnold, me indicó que te entregue este sobre especial para ti -A Helga casi se le caen los ojos de la sorpresa que se llevó.  
-¡¿A mi?! -preguntó entusiasmada mientras volteaba.  
-¡Cielos Helga! ¿Te encuentras bien? -se preocupó el morocho al ver los ojos destrozados de la rubia.  
-Si, si, no te preocupes de eso -se acerca hacia él- ¿Y bien, de que se trata eso que traes?  
-Pues no lo se, Arnold me dijo que te encuentre en algún lugar donde estemos a solas y te lo entregue. Muy oportuno que hayas venido al gimnasio -le entrega el sobre.  
-¡Cielos! -exclama Helga mientras leía la presentación y mira al morocho para amenazar- ¡¿No lo has intentado abrir, verdad?!  
-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién crees que soy, Pataki? -recrimina y vuelve a insistir- ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?  
-Por supuesto ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?  
-Estás temblando como si tuvieras parkinson, Helga...  
-Lo siento Gerald ¿Sabes qué? No quiero tratarte mal porque a fin de cuentas me caes bastante bien, pero a veces con tus preguntas tontas me obligas a hacerlo.  
-¿Y ahora que hice? -se extraña el morocho.  
-¡Vamos cerebro de mosca! Arnold es tu mejor amigo, por ende compartes muchos secretos con él. Arnold te encomienda que me entregues esto especialmente a mi y a escondidas del resto de la humanidad ¿Por qué crees que será?  
-¿Te habrá enviado una bomba? -preguntó el morocho.  
-¡Cielos, zopenco! -sudaba Helga de nervios mientras abría el sobre lentamente.  
-Lo siento, solo estaba bromeando -le sonríe -¿Y? ¿Vas a abrirlo?  
-Si, lo abriré ¡Solo cuando te retires!  
-¡Oye! ¿Y por qué?  
-Porque esto es mio y de Arnold...  
-Pero Helga, Arnold es mi mejor amigo, Arnold me encomendó que te entregue eso... -ironizó el morocho.  
-Olvidalo, Gerald, sólo callate y déjame concentrarme.  
-¿La leerás en voz alta?  
-¡Por supuesto que no!  
-Pero...  
-¡Cielos Gerald! -y suplicó nerviosa con ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡He estado esperando esto todos los malditos días de mi vida, no vengas a interrumpirme ahora por favor! Si quieres quedarte, quédate pero no me interrumpas. ¡Ah! Y vigila que no entre nadie por esa puerta.  
-De acuerdo Helga, lo que tú digas.

Cuando Gerald dejó de molestarla, Helga respiró profundamente para armarse de valor y leer al fin esa carta. Antes de hacerlo incluso la olió para ver si sentía algún aroma a el rubio. Se puso a pensar que ese papel era el mismo que había tocado él y eso la estremeció aún más. Dejó de dar tantas vueltas por su cabeza y finalmente comenzó a leer la carta...

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

**Hola Gente hermosa! ¿Cómo les va? ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? (aunque esta es solo la primera parte) La segunda estará lista para esta semana, prometo hacerla rápido! Los mantendré al tanto! :)**  
**Quiero dejarles un saludo muy especial a Pilarcs24 y a Arabrab83 quienes pasaron a dejarme unos reviews. La ansiedad por Arnold se notó muchisimo! Pero aquí está, aquí llegó, sabemos algo de Arnold y en el próximo capítulo sabremos algo más! **  
**Me despido aquí entonces. Gracias a todos los que pasan a leer, les dejo muy buenas vibras a todos! **  
**Hey Arnold! No me pertenece, es de Craig Bartlett.**  
**¡Save TJM!**


	24. La carta (Parte 2)

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-¡Cielos, zopenco! -sudaba Helga de nervios mientras abría el sobre lentamente.  
-Lo siento, solo estaba bromeando -le sonríe -¿Y? ¿Vas a abrirlo?  
-Si, lo abriré ¡Solo cuando te retires!  
-¡Oye! ¿Y por qué?  
-Porque esto es mio y de Arnold...  
-Pero Helga, Arnold es mi mejor amigo, Arnold me encomendó que te entregue eso... -ironizó el morocho.  
-Olvidalo, Gerald, sólo callate y déjame concentrarme.  
-¿La leerás en voz alta?  
-¡Por supuesto que no!  
-Pero...  
-¡Cielos Gerald! -y suplicó nerviosa con ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡He estado esperando esto todos los malditos días de mi vida, no vengas a interrumpirme ahora por favor! Si quieres quedarte, quédate pero no me interrumpas. ¡Ah! Y vigila que no entre nadie por esa puerta.  
-De acuerdo Helga, lo que tú digas.

Cuando Gerald dejó de molestarla, Helga respiró profundamente para armarse de valor y leer al fin esa carta. Antes de hacerlo incluso la olió para ver si sentía algún aroma a el rubio. Se puso a pensar que ese papel era el mismo que había tocado él y eso la estremeció aún más. Dejó de dar tantas vueltas por su cabeza y finalmente comenzó a leer la carta.

* * *

Sus manos al igual que sus piernas temblaban. Sus ojos se nublaban de la emoción. La frente le sudaba. Finalmente tomó aire, mucho aire y comenzó a leerla lento pero ansiosamente.

_"¡Hola Helga! ¿Como has estado en todo este largo tiempo? Bien, yo mismo responderé esa pregunta: de seguro molesta, ¡muy molesta conmigo! Pero tengo una buena razón para justificar esta larga ausencia. (Cielos! aún puedo imaginar los gestos que realizarás con tu rostro al leer esto) Sin dar muchas mas vueltas te contaré: Un nuevo integrante se unió a nuestra familia, más bien una nueva integrante: Se trata de mi hermana Anna y ya tiene unos hermosos 4 años. Aquí porqué deje de escribirte: debimos trabajar muy duro con mi padre para conseguir insumos y alimentos para ella, tanto como no te imaginas. Viajamos por muchos lugares de la selva, incluso conocimos otros territorios! Y aqui el problema mayor: En estos territorios inexplorados por nosotros, hemos encontrado otra tribu: los ojos azules. Cuenta la leyenda que ellos hace mucho tiempo pertenecían a los ojos verdes pero tuvieron varias confrontaciones y se dividieron. ¿Y como crees que nos recibieron? Si, de muy mala manera, puesto a que ellos nos desconocían nos rodearon y nos mantuvieron durante un largo tiempo en cautiverio. Un poco más de un año (si, no vi como mi pequeña hermana fue creciendo) Trabajamos para ellos obligadamente hasta que fuimos entrando cada vez más en confianza: conocí a dos hermanos de nuestra edad y pudimos hacernos amigos. Fue gracias a ellos que pude aprender a hablar su idioma y al fin poder explicarles que no queríamos hacerles daño y que queríamos regresar a casa. Todo marchó bien y pudimos regresar pero a los pocos días tuvimos que enfrentarnos a otra cosa: unos navegadores llegaron hasta la tribu e intentaron robarnos algunos tesoros pero al resistirnos tomaron medidas más drásticas y una noche Anna fue capturada (mi tesoro más preciado en toda esta isla) la búsqueda fue incesante y desesperante. Finalmente, luego de tanta búsqueda y guerras sin sentido, los navegantes se dieron por vencidos y nos la devolvieron. Recién ahora, hace dos meses ha vuelto todo a la normalidad y nuevamente estamos en paz._  
_Bien, ahora que te he explicado todo lo que me sucedió quiero contarte que no he dejado de pensar en ti Jamás dejé de hacerlo. Incluso le he hablado a Anna mucho sobre ti y, sin conocerte, te aprecia mucho. Muchas noches he soñado contigo, rememorando cosas que vivimos juntos y cosas que solo mi mente creó. Soñé con tus hermosos ojos azules, con tu cabello, con tus gestos, incluso con tu voz repitiéndome constantemente "Cabeza de balón" Te extraño demasiado y necesito verte, ya no quiero hacerlo más en un sueño ¡Quiero que se vuelva realidad! Pero a la vez temo a que en mi ausencia te hayas olvidado de mi, o mas bien hayas llegado a odiarme tanto que mis palabras te sean tan poco importantes. Quizás ni leas esta carta si me odias de veras. De todas maneras, quiero que sepas que ahora que ya regresó todo a la normalidad prometo escribirte más seguido, tanto hasta que te aburras de mi. En este sobre te adjunto algunas fotos de mis padres, mi hermana y, por supuesto, de mi._  
_Bien, Helga, mi dulce y tormentosa Helga, me despido de ti. Me encantaría recibir noticias tuyas por supuesto y también alguna foto que tengas sobre ti así puedo apreciar lo mucho que has crecido. Si no quieres responderme porque aun sigues enojada, sinceramente me entristecerá bastante, pero lo comprenderé. Si optas por responderme estaré muy ansioso de recibir noticias tuyas, quiero que nos pongamos a tono con nuestras vidas. De todas maneras, y como ya dije antes, algún día iré a visitarlos, quizás el día en que menos lo esperes._  
_Te dejo un gran abrazo y un beso más grande aún._  
_Te quiere -Arnold. "  
_**(*)**_  
_

-¡Oh Arnold! -suspiró la rubia delante de un sorprendido y confundido Gerald- ¡Claro que puedo comprenderte! ¡Claro que puedo sentir cómo la has pasado y lo duro que te ha sido todo esto! Sin dudas te has hecho más fuerte aún, más inteligente y más sabio, pero aún asi sigues siendo el Arnold que yo conocí y el que volvería a elegir todos los días de mi vida. Ese Arnold honesto, coordial, tan samaritano por naturaleza... -pega un grito muy agudo- ¡Cielos! ¡Soy tan feliz! -abraza al morocho casi ahorcándolo- ¡Aún me recuerda! ¡Si!  
-Helga ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunta Gerald zafándose de los fuertes brazos de la rubia.  
-Mejor que nunca y todo es porque Arnold... -lo mira y se percata de la cara de confusión del morocho, pues nunca antes la había visto asi en su vida. Frunce su uniceja y amenaza -Escúchame pelos necios, esto nunca sucedió ¿De acuerdo?  
-Si, lo que tú digas... -respondió aún confundido.  
-Asi que este zopenco me escribió una carta contándome de su vida... -la vuelve a mirar- ¡Un momento! -vuelve a observar el papel- ¡Aún hay mas! -se emociona y lee:

_"PD: Eres una maravillosa poeta y tienes mucho talento! Si con nueve años escribías poemas de esa manera, no me imagino como lo harás ahora! ¿Habrá una segunda edición? Es muy hermoso lo que dices sobre mi. Gracias! Me haces sentir muy especial, como nadie nunca lo ha hecho._  
_PD2: Ese libro rosa, despues de Anna, es mi mayor tesoro."  
_

-¿Libro... rosa? -repitió en voz alta con la voz temblorosa.  
-¿Libro rosa? -pregunta Gerald- ¿Te refieres al libro anónimo de poemas para Arnold?  
-Bueno... -se sonroja la rubia  
-¿Por qué te mencionó algo de ese libro? ¿Por qué no me lo mencionó a mi? -celó.  
-Pues... -e intentó zafarse- ¡Oye! ¿Y tú como sabes de ese libro?  
-Ya te dije, Pataki, soy su mejor amigo. Lo sé todo sobre Arnold. Ese libro lo llevaba consigo siempre.  
-¿Siempre? -preguntó sorprendida.  
-Si, siempre. Me decía que aunque no supiera de quién era lo hacía sentir bien, como si alguien estuviera pensando en él y supiera ver su lado más hermoso. Yo leí un par de párrafos y creo que no son más que cursilerías -la rubia frunce su uniceja- Sin embargo, me gustaría que alguien dijera esas cosas tan bellas que dicen en esas páginas sobre mi.  
-¿Y nunca descubrió quién se lo había escrito? -preguntó sagazmente la rubia.  
-No que yo sepa -a Gerald le vino una idea a la mente- Acaso... -traga saliva- ¿Acaso..? No -ríe- no puede ser cierto...  
-¿Qué cosa? -recrimina la rubia cruzada de brazos.  
-Por un momento pensé que tal vez sea tuyo pero es imposible que de un árbol seco nazcan unas amapolas ¿cierto? -ironizó.  
-Escúchame, cerebro de mosca -lo toma por la remera.  
-¡Helga! -se escucha la voz de Phoebe quién ingresó con Timothy al gimnasio.  
-¡Hola Phoebs! -saluda nerviosa mientras esconde la carta tras ella.  
-¿Donde estabas? ¡Hemos recorrido toda la escuela buscándote! -se mostró fastidiosa la pelinegra.  
-Estabamos preocupados por ti -concluye Timothy.  
-Si, lo siento. Tenía unos asuntos pendientes con la bolsa de arena... -ríe con una amplia sonrisa.  
-¿Bolsa de arena? -preguntó el músico- ¿Te refieres a Gerald?  
-¡Oye! ¿Qué te crees? -recrimina el morocho.  
-Lo siento, ya sabes, Helga le pone apodos a todo el mundo. Yo soy el cara de murciélago, tu eres el pelos necios, otro es el cabeza de balón... -la rubia lo mira extrañada.  
-Bueno, no viene al caso ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estabas aquí?  
-Ven conmigo Phoebs -la toma del hombro- acompañame al baño... ¡Ah! Espera un momento -vuelve corriendo hacia Gerald y lo abraza fuertemente -¡Gracias! -y acto seguido besó fuertemente su mejilla y se volvió con su amiga.  
-¿De nada? -respondió extrañado tocándose el cachete. Un beso de Helga no es cosa de todos los días.  
-¿Qué le sucedió? -sospechó Tim- Está actuando extraña desde que llegó... -y se retracta- más bien, desde que tú llegaste con esa carta de tu amigo...  
-¿Y cual es el punto?  
-El punto es que enloqueció. ¿Ya viste lo que hizo? ¡Te besó!  
-Si, creo que tienes razón... -dijo Gerald y se retiró antes de que lo siga invadiendo a preguntas.

* * *

-¡Cielos Helga! ¡Lo descubrió! ¿No te dijo cómo? -comentaba una sorprendida Phoebe en el baño.  
-No lo se Phoebs, pero ahora lo sabe ¡Lo sabe!  
-¿No es algo maravilloso?  
-¿El libro?  
-No, Helga. El hecho de que te haya escrito una carta solo para ti, significa que eres especial en su vida, incluso hasta algo más de lo que tú creías.  
-¿Estás segura? -pregunta extrañada.  
-¡Vamos Helga! Si yo me voy lejos le escribiría algo personal a la gente que más aprecio.  
-¿A mi me escribirías?  
-¡Por supuesto que si! Pero no a Harold por ejemplo, no es que no me agrade Harold, sino que el sentimiento que tengo por él no es tan especial como el que tengo contigo ¿Me entiendes?  
-Phoebe...  
-¿Si, Helga?  
-¡Cielos Phoebe! ¡Hoy he vuelto a nacer! ¡Me siento de maravillas! ¡Mi vida cambió por completo nuevamente! -se toma el pecho- Hace mucho tiempo que no suenan estás melodías en mi corazón, ni tampoco tenía esta sensación de que puedo levitar del piso y salir a volar, rememorando cada hermosa letra que utilizó para escribirme esas palabras que le salieron de su corazón. ¡Oh, cielos! -se hecha a llorar- ¡Es indescriptible Phoebs! -comentaba ante su amiga, quien también estaba emocionada al verla asi.

Durante el resto del día en la escuela, Helga se mostró más amable con absolutamente todos. No le puso apodos a nadie, no le arrojó bolas de papel a nadie. Ayudó a Harold con la tarea, a Eugene reincorporarse luego de cada caída, compartió su almuerzo con Lila puesto a que se le había caído al suelo por una travesura de Sid y Stinky, ayudó a juntar unos insectos para Sheena, le indicó amablemente a Sophia donde se encontraba Gerald, incluso sonreía a quién se le cruzaba y la miraba con temor, causando que sus rostros atemorizados se transformen en caras confusas al verla asi, especialmente a Timothy, quien era el qué más confundido de todos estaba.  
Llegó el horario de salida y Timothy se ofreció a caminar acompañándola hasta su casa, lo cual ella aceptó sin problema alguno.

-Helga, quería preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que te ofendas por esto...  
-Dime ¿De que se trata? -le respondió amablemente.  
-Precisamente de eso... -hace una pausa- Por alguna extraña razón -mintió- has tratado a todos de buena manera, has sido coordial y atenta, eso no es normal en la Helga que conozco ¿Qué sucedió?  
-Nada, estoy de muy buen humor. Deberías aprovechar la oferta, Tim, no todos los días me verás así. -tarareaba mientras brincaba suavemente y giraba sobre si misma.  
-Helga, desde que te conozco nunca te ví asi...  
-Vuelvo a repetir, aprovecha la oferta -Arranca una flor de una planta, la huele y se la regala al chico.  
-Gracias -dijo extrañado- Está bien -sonrió- aprovecharé la oferta... -se para delante de ella y la obliga a frenar- quiero besarte otra vez -se le acercó sutilmente al rostro.  
-Oye -lo aleja suavemente- No te pases de listo tampoco -y continúa con su camino- cuéntame de ti ¿Como te ha tratado el día? -pero al lado de ella no había nadie- ¿Timothy? -se volteó y el muchacho estaba parado de espaldas a ella exactamente donde ella lo había empujado- ¿Qué te sucede?  
-Nada, recordé que debo hacer algo... Nos vemos luego -comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.  
-Hasta mañana, Timothy -saludó amablemente la rubia y continuó con su camino.

El violinista se quedó perplejo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con el corazón destrozado, comenzó a caminar lentamente. En el camino se encontró con Lila, quien al verlo asi se preocupó mucho por él y lo invitó a conversar a su casa...

* * *

Apenas llegó a su hogar, Helga subió corriendo a su habitación. Cantaba, saltaba, gritaba sonreía como una demente esquizofrénica. Tomó una lapicera, un papel y comenzó a contestarle la carta a su amado cabeza de balón. En ella detalló todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora: la separación de sus padres, el embarazo de Olga, el torneo de Baseball, la cena con sus abuelos, incluso le recriminó por haberse tardado tanto en escribir. Sin embargo, en ningún momento le habló sobre Timothy, ni tampoco todo lo que le había sucedido con él. No sabía si estaba bien lo que hacía, pero ocultar información no es mentir. Supuso que al ser la primera carta luego de tanto tiempo, no debería decírselo tan abruptamente, por eso decidió no hacerlo.  
Al terminar de escribir la carta, la perfumó, le adjuntó unas fotos de ella y la guardó en un sobre con la dirección de su hogar, asi Gerald no tendría que volver a hacer de cartero.  
Acto seguido tomó su relicario, le cambió el vidrio roto y también la foto que había allí, ya no era un Arnold pequeño, sino uno que de a poco se hacía un hombre. Lo observó detenidamente durante varias veces hasta que finalmente lo presionó fuerte contra su pecho, se tiró en su cama boca arriba sin dejar de apretarlo y suspiró varias veces su nombre entre lágrimas de emoción.

* * *

Hola gente bella! He aqui la segunda parte de este gran capitulo donde al fin tenemos noticias de nuestro galán! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué opinan del pobre Timothy? ¿Hace bien Helga en no decirle nada a Arnold sobre él?  
Quería agradecer a AngelYueYang, a Pilarcs24 y Arabrab83 por haberme dejado unos ansiosos reviews sobre este episodio. Aqui lo tienen, la carta de Arnold a Helga. Y también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se pasaron a leer mi fic durante todo este tiempo.  
marqué con un (*) nuevamente, a pedido mio (y si ustedes están de acuerdo) les recomiendo leer esa parte escuchando "Curtain calls" de Jim Lang, solo para ponernos más a tono n.n

*****IMPORTANTE LEER: *****

**Quería comentarles que aquí (o al menos eso había pensado yo) termina la primer parte de esta historia (que consta de cuatro partes, si leyeron bien, CUATRO) Mi idea desde un principio fue hacer un fic que sea similar a la serie, donde todos los personajes puedan participar en mayor o menor grado (como la historia de Gerald y Phoebe, o Lila con Brainy, o Rhonda, incluso Nadine, Harold, Sid y Stinky) En esta primera parte, desarrollé cómo es la vida de Helga sin Arnold. Ya para la segunda parte, conoceremos otra historia, con otras historias secundarias también, pero siempre dando protagonismo a nuestra rubia ruda. Para la segunda parte habrá más participación de Arnold, pero también habrán muchos conflictos más que no les contaré sino, no tendría sentido :P**  
**Lo que quería informarles es que voy comenzar una nueva historia que se llamará en tal caso "Una chica de ciudad PARTE 2" y asi también lo haré sucesivamente con las partes que sigan (3 y 4).**  
**Para que no tengan que buscarlo, aquí les dejo el link (TODAVÍA NO SUBÍ PRIMER CAPÍTULO)**

**( recuerden agragarle el w y unirlo)  
fan fiction net /s/9594679/1/Una-chica-de-ciudad-Segunda-Parte**

**Los invito a, a quien quiera saber como termina esta larga historia, a seguirme en mi nueva historia. Y con este capítulo doy por finalizada la primera parte. Gracias a todos por haberla leído. Nos veremos en breve. Los aprecia mucho, Jeane Pataki.****  
**

**Hey Arnold! No me pertenece, es de Craig Bartlett.  
¡Save TJM!**


End file.
